Les Cendres du Monde Magique
by Maggie La Rigolote
Summary: Le monde à connu des guerres plu ou moins connue de tous et toutes. Mais il en existe une, oublié par le le temps, qui est resté gravé à jamais dans la mémoire de Salazar Serpentard et de ses descendants. La Grande Chasse aux Sorcières. Où comment tout est partit à cause d'un livre: Le Malleus Maleficarum. La Grande Extermination, le Marteau des Sorcières. HIATUS
1. La vie à l'Epoque

Mes amis, je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour cet écrit particulier pour moi. Venant d'un RP très cher à mon cœur, j'ai décidé de vous le partager. Cet écrit raconte comment la famille Serpentard, autre fois aimable et serviable envers les Moldus, se transforma en celle que nous connaissons toute: raciste, xénophobe et surtout tordu à cause de la consanguinité. Attention, cette histoire raconte la descente en enfer de Salazar Serpentard suite à la Terrible mais néanmoins Monstrueuse Chasse aux Sorcières qui à, et qui existe encore aujourd'hui dans certains pays, massacré plusieurs milliers de personnes à travers le monde. Certain passage seront** gore** et **épouvantable. **Aussi, les personnes sensible et n'aimant pas ce genre d'écris je vous déconseille de lire ces passage, il y aura vraiment des choses monstrueuses.

_"Ce que l'homme ne comprend pas, il le détruit."_

Je n'ai pas de bêta lectrices, par conséquent j'ai certainement fait des fautes et je m'en excuse d'avance. Ce qui est en italique est le Fourchelangue, bonne lecture !  
Maggie.

* * *

Le soleil brillait à travers les branches touffue de feuilles d'un vert gras dont quelques unes prenaient des couleurs chaleureuse annonciatrice de l'arrivé proche de l'automne et où quelques fées se cachaient, le chant des oiseaux résonnaient dans la forêt à l'ambiance presque ensorcelante. Un petit vent faisait secouer les branchage laissant apercevoir un ciel d'été particulièrement beau. Le sol tapissé de feuille morte étaient jonché de champignon ou de quelques Horklump. Un renard dont la fourrure rousse comme le feu tenait dans sa gueule le cadavre d'un lapin qu'il venait de chasser, se rapprochait de sa tanière en quête de nourrir ses petits quand soudain, il fit demi tour et alla se cacher dans les buissons non loin alors que plusieurs formes venaient d'apparaître. Courant, les silhouettes petites riaient et chuchotaient entre elle, se séparant pour se cacher.

Soudain, une voix résonna dans les bois.

****\- Je vais vous trouver !****

Le cœur tambourinant, la tension grimpant et surtout, le silence reprenant ses droits sur cette clairière calme. Caché dans le creux d'un arbre mort ce tenait alors un enfant aux cheveux chatain et aux yeux incroyablement argenté. Petit et le corps plutôt mince, l'enfant avait un visage fort androgyne si bien que l'ont ne pouvait pas savoir si c'était un garçon où une fille. Heureusement, les vêtements aidaient. Vêtu de noir, il portait un simple pantalon et une chemise grise avec des bretelles qui maintenaient le tout. A pieds nue, l'enfant caché tenta de savoir où se trouvait la source de sa fuite. Discret, il se pencha en dehors du tronc et tendit l'oreille. Plusieurs cris se faisaient entendre non loin de lui et plus rien ! Aussitôt, il se remit à l'intérieur du tronc et tenta de calmer la stress et la peur qui montait en lui. Il pouvait entendre des bruits de pas pas très loin qui se rapprochaient.

Ne tenant plus, il prit un bon souffle, sortit alors de là et se mit à courir aussi vite que le pouvait ses petites jambes. Du haut de ses 8 ans, l'enfant sauta au dessus d'un tronc d'arbre mort qui jonchait le sol, marcha dans la petite rivière dont l'eau était glaciale et il entendit derrière lui, les bruits de pat qui se rapprochaient toujours plus !

****\- Hey !********Toi !****

Alors que l'angoisse montait de plus en plus, il se dirigeait vers la sortie et au moment où il traversa les derniers remparts végétaux qui donnaient sur une petite clairière, deux bras puissant et fort le soulevèrent du sol, le faisant glapir.

****\- Héhé je t'ai eu Salazar !****

****\- Hydra ! Non c'est pas juste je m'étais bien caché !******  
******\- Je sais petit frère mais tu t'es montré en sortant de là ! T'es nul !****

****\- Même pas vrai !****

Le petit garçon répondant au doux nom de Salazar tira alors la tronche, boudeur alors que son aînée le tenait encore dans ses bras. Hydra était un garçon de 12 ans plutôt grand pour son âge. Des cheveux bouclé et noir comme de l'encre et des yeux caramel, l'enfant était vêtu de la même manière que son frère. Quelques bruits se firent entendre et plusieurs autres enfants arrivèrent en rigolant, visiblement amusé. Une petite rouquine recouverte de tâche de rousseur riait gentiment et dit alors.

****\- On dirait que tu t'es encore fait avoir Salazar ! Bravo Hydra !****

****\- Ah ! C'est pas compliqué, mon petit frère est toujours aussi intenable ! J'le rattrape toujours !****

****\- Rah ! Hydra ! Lâche-moi !****

Se débattant comme un vers de terre emprisonné, Salazar, le visage en feu tentait de se libérer de l'emprise de son aîné alors que Marie, la rouquine pour qui le petit brun avait des sentiments, riait. La honte ! Une fois au sol, la grande main de son frère vint décoiffé ses cheveux châtain ce qui le fit grogner et rire tout le monde.

C'est alors qu'une voix résonna au loin.

****\- Les enfants ! C'est l'heure, le soleil commence à se coucher !****

Surpris, tout le monde leva les yeux et remarqua qu'effectivement le soleil déclinait vite ces derniers temps ! Le solstice d'hivers approchait ! C'était bientôt Samain ! Après s'être salué rapidement, les enfants se séparèrent et tous retournaient vers leurs maisons respective.

Marchant sur le chemin tracé dans les bois directions leurs maison, Salazar tenait la main de son aîné qui marché à côté de lui avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

****\- Hey Saly ? C'est moi où tu aime bien Marie ?****

****\- Quoi ?! N'importe quoi ! C'est une amie c'est tout !****

****\- Une amie mh ?****

****\- Oui ! Dis, Hydra on peu passer par la clairière ! Ça fait longtemps !****

****\- Encore ? On y est aller avant-hier !****

****-Oui, mais j'aime bien les voir, elles sont magnifique !****

****\- D'accord, on y va mais tu reste sage d'accord ?****

Les deux frères changèrent alors de chemin pour arriver dans une clairière plus grande où un troupeau de nombreuses licornes mâchaient paisiblement l'herbe disponibles autour d'elle, près d'un lac, surveillé par leurs gardiens préféré, un Porlock. Il y avait même au loin, les silhouettes de quelques Kelpie dont il fallait éviter de s'approcher, et des chevaux sauvages. Gloussant, Salazar lâcha la main de son frère et se mit à courir jusqu'à la clairière malheureusement pour lui, il trébucha du haut de la pente et roula jusqu'en bas en rigolant, décidément plus amusé qu'effrayé ce qui eu le dont de faire soupirer son aîné qui, malgré tout, souriait.

Atterrissant lourdement sur le ventre, Salazar grimaça, décoiffé. Une respiration chaude souffla sur son crâne le faisant aussitôt sourire et relever la tête. Une licorne face à lui reniflait ses cheveux. Rigolant un peu, ses petites mains s'accrochèrent au museau de l'animal qui le redressa. Sur ses pieds, il vint alors caresser le crâne de l'animal magnifique et pur qu'il aimait particulièrement.

****\- Saly ! Ça va ? Tu t'es pas fait mal ?****

****\- Non ça va !****

****\- Je t'avais dis de faire attention et d'être calme !****

****\- Je sais !****

Levant les yeux au ciel, l'aîné rejoignit alors son frère et vint caresser le flan de la licorne, les autres les rejoignant par habitude. Distribuant des carottes à certaines, un peu de sucre aux autres, c'est la voix d'un homme qui résonna plus loin, les appelant.

****\- Hydra ! Salazar ! Il faut rentrer !****

****\- Mince, papa va nous disputer !****

****\- C'est de ta faute aussi, aller viens !****

Un petit cri de surprise franchis alors la bouche du plus fragile des frères. Assis sur les épaules d'Hydra, Salazar se trouvait très haut comme ça ! Saluant les licornes qui huèrent en signe d'au revoir, ils s'éloignèrent en vitesse histoire de rentrer chez eux avant la tombé de la nuit.

Salazar aimait sa maison. Quand ont quittait la foret, on tombait sur une jolie petite bicoque faite en bois et en brique, sur deux étages, bien calé dans un cul de sac avec la rivière non loin. Un tout petit potager était cultivé où de nombreux légumes y poussaient, un épouvantail vivant grâce à la magie gardant ce dernier des oiseaux affamé. En passant devant, Salazar lui fit un signe de main et sourit en voyant que ce dernier, possédant comme tête une citrouille venait de lui sourire en secouant sa main flasque, faite de paille.

Une délicieuse odeur de soupe de légume planant dans l'air,il fut de nouveau déposé au sol et à ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit sur un bel homme brun d'une quarantaine d'année, barbu et aux yeux incroyablement gris. En les voyant, il sembla soulagé.

****\- Par la Barbe de Merlin, enfin ! On commençait à s'inquiéter.****

****\- Pardon papa, Saly voulait voir les licornes.****

****\- Oui, pardon papa !****

****-C'est rien, aller, aller rentrez vite !****

Les enfants rentrèrent alors dans cette petite maison qui, une foi à l'intérieur, était gigantesque et bien aménagé pour l'époque. C'était propre, il faisait bon et surtout, la magie était présente. Chose plutôt particulière, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de pièces, surtout un ensemble accessible pour tous où le salon, salle à mangée était relié ensemble à la cuisine, là où les aliments mijotaient et étaient cuisiné tout seul. Plus loin, ce trouvait plusieurs chaudrons assez gros dont des centaines d'ingrédients étaient disposé sur des étagères qui montaient sur plusieurs mètres pour que les enfants n'y touchent pas, plus, deux énormes bibliothèques remplie de livres de magie.

Une odeur agréable de plantes planait dans la maison.

Le sol en parquet était couvert de tapis, une grande table en bois avec de jolies chaises étaient présente pour eux manger alors que la vaisselle ce déposait avec délicatesse dessus, prête pour le repas. Sur la droite ce trouvait des escaliers fait en pierres massif qui montaient alors jusqu'aux chambres.

De nombreux serpents de toutes races, formes et couleurs rampaient par endroit.

Un peu plus loin ce trouvait une femme aux long cheveux d'un blond identique au miel, le visage couvert de quelques tâches de rousseurs et portant une robe sorcière de l'époque de la couleur des yeux caramel. Sa robe était plutôt jolie, mettant en valeur sa beauté naturel et surtout son ventre bien rond. A ses côtés ce trouvait un serpent plutôt imposant, de couleur blanc et aux yeux d'un vert surprenant, il se redressa en sifflant, accompagné de tout les autres.

_**_**-Biennnnnvenue mes maîtres !**_**_**  
****__**\- Bonsoir Vasuki et les autres !**__****** Maman nous sommes revenu.****

****\- Juste ciel Salazar tu es tout sale ! Regarde tes vêtements, toi tu t'es roulé dans l'herbe ! Tout va bien mon trésor ?****

Salazar était partit dans les bras de cette femme qu'il aimait tant et qui possédait un accent fort russe. Un sourire aux lèvres, il la laissa baiser son front et le recoiffer alors qu'il avait posé ses mains sur son gros ventre qui bougeait, le faisant sourire.

**-****** Oui maman ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! Et toi, comment ça va ? Charlotte bouge beaucoup non ? Vasuki à bien veillé sur toi pas vrai ?****

****-Oui oui, ta petite sœur et pressé de sortir mais ce n'est pas encore pour maintenant. Bonsoir Hydra, vous vous êtes bien amusé ?******  
******-Bonsoir Mère,******_** Vasuki, oui merci, et toi ?**_****** Tu as été à la cueillette des plantes aujourd'hui ?****

****-Je vais bien, non c'est ton père il a décidé que nous inverserons les rôles, c'est compliqué de le faire avec mon ventre.****

****-Il a bien raison !****

****\- Ah ! Tu vois Anna, même nos fils m'approuvent ! Ne boude pas c'est pour ton bien !****

Observant son frère rire en regardant ses parents ce chamailler, un sourire sincère étira les lèvres de Salazar. La soirée fût agréable tout comme le repas, entre les rires et les chatouilles, le cadet de la famille ce dit qu'il était vraiment heureux. Puis, la voix calme et rassurante de son père l'interpella dans la langue qu'il maniait à la perfection, le Fourchelangue.

**_**-Aller Salazar contrairement à ton frère, il à étudié la magie aujourd'hui, à ton tour.**_**

_**_**\- D'accord papa. Dis c'est quand que j'aurais ma baguette ?**_**__**  
**__**_**\- Bientôt ne t'en fais pas, dans quelques jours c'est ton anniversaire pas vrai? On a tout organisé pour que tu la reçoive en main propre, c'est ta mère et moi qui l'avons créer rien que pour toi. Une belle baguette, puissante, je me suis même occupé du cœur et ta mère à choisi le bois qui te ressemblait le plus et qui te protégera.**_**__**  
**__**_**\- Oh oui ! Trop bien je pourrais lancer des sortilèges comme Hydra !**_**__**  
**__**_**\- Oui, mais avant cela tu dois les apprendre avant de les lancer. Viens ici.**_**_

S'installant à la table, son père à côté de lui pour l'aider, Salazar avait plusieurs livres qu'il lisait assidûment, certains sur les malédictions, d'autres sur les potions, animaux et sortilège interdit, puis, il posa une question qui surpris son père.

_**_**\- C'est vrais que notre famille à crée les Basilics, les rois des Serpents ?**_**__**  
**__**_**\- Oui, comment ça sa fait que tu sois au courant si jeune ?**_**__**  
**__**_**\- Au début, Marie m'aimait pas et disait que j'étais que le fils de monstres qui créaient des monstres...alors comme je comprenais pas, je lui ai demander de s'expliquer. Elle m'as dit que nous sommes connu pour des choses pas très… catholique et les Basilics ne le sont pas.**_**_

_**_**\- Cette fille me paraît bien arrogante. En plus elle croit en cette absurdité qu'est la religion ?**_**__**  
**__**_**\- Oui… Mais elle à comprit que nous n'étions pas que des monstres et on est devenu amis après ça, elle joue souvent avec nous...mais… c'est vrai ?**_**__**  
**__**_**\- Oui, c'est vrai concernant les Basilics. Notre ancêtre, Herpo l'Infâme un sorcier de Grèce à crée les Basilics par curiosité au début puis, surtout pour avoir la fierté de diriger le plus fort et le plus dangereux des serpents. Ses créatures sont assez caractérielles et dangereuses même pour nous, mais au fond, cela reste un animal fantastique qui désir comme nous tous, vivre, avoir des petits ect. Si tu gagne leurs confiances, ils te seront très fidèles et tu ne risquera pas de mourir en croisant leurs yeux. Ils sont très rare donc autant plus important à cacher et protéger, les autres en ont peur et sache qu'il n'y a pas pire sentiments que la peur… Créer un basilic en soit n'est pas compliqué. Un œuf de poule couvé par un crapaud pendant un certain temps et tu obtiendra des basilics.**_**_

Affirmant doucement, Salazar eu un sourire aux lèvres.

**_**\- Quand je serais plus grand je vais en créer comme les autres membres de notre famille, papa. Tu sera fier de moi !**_**

**_**\- Ah ça je n'en doute pas ! Aller, concentrons nous sur tes devoirs, on aura tout le temps de te voir grandir et créer ses fabuleuses bêtes Salazar.**_**

C'est avec un grand sourire que le petit garçon de 8 ans se replongea dans des livres de magie plus que noir et déjà d'un sacré niveau. Même sans baguette, rien n'arrêtait la soif de connaissance du petit garçon qui, comme sa famille avait comme principe _**« Blanche ou noir, c'est de la magie. L'une est plus facile, l'autre, plus difficile. Voilà tout »**__._Révisant un petit moment, ce fut la voix de sa mère qui arrêta la séance du soir, l'appelant dans la salle de bain.

C'est à toute vitesse qu'il couru jusqu'à la femme qui lui avait donné naissance et retira ses vêtements sale qui, d'un coup de baguette de la blonde ce fit laver dans la bassine juste à côté alors qu'il venait de la rejoindre dans cette immense baignoire en bois et fer, luxueuse pour l'époque.

Dans le bain avec sa mère, le petit garçon laissa sa mère tresser ses cheveux et demanda alors.

****\- Dis maman, demain c'est où que l'ont va déjà ?****

****\- Voir la Magie, notre amie. Nous sommes ses protecteurs, tu le sais pourtant.****

****\- Oui mais je comprend pas tout…****

****\- C'est normal, tu es encore tout petit. Quand tu sera plus grand, tu comprendra.****

Se faisant relever le visage, dos à sa mère, il ferma ses yeux quand elle embrassa plusieurs fois son visage, le faisant sourire. Sortant du bain une fois propre, les deux personnes allèrent dans le salon, laissant la place aux deux autres. Alors qu'il allait monter, une voix retentit.

****-Salazar. Reviens ici.****

****\- ...mais maman… !****

****\- Pas de mais ! Tu sais que tu as une santé fragile, ton cœur te fait souvent mal alors il faut que tu boive ça pour que tu puisse jouer avec les autres sans soucis !****

****\- Mais elle est infecte !****

****\- Je sais mais il le faut, aller.****

Traînant des pieds, Salazar se rapprocha de sa mère et prit le petit flacon qu'elle lui tendait.

****\- Aller, cul-sec !****

Encouragé par les paroles de sa mère, il prit une grande respiration, ce bloqua le nez et avala tout d'un coup, grimaçant.

****\- Pouah c'est pas bon !****

****\- Bravo Salazar !****

Gloussant, la blonde allait monter quand on frappa à sa porte. Surprise, elle prit sa baguette et s'approcha de la porte, méfiante. Qui ça pouvait bien-être à cette heure tardive de la nuit? Son fils, caché derrière elle et en tenue pour dormir s'accrocha à sa robe tout en la suivant, curieux.

En ouvrant la porte, elle soupira de soulagement.

****\- Charles ! Que voulez-vous mon ami ? Il est tard nous allions nous coucher !****

Charles était un vieux moldu de 60 ans plutôt bien conservé. C'était l'ancien boulangé du village voisin et un client régulier des Serpentard. Il était légèrement tassé sur lui même, portant l'uniforme de l'époque et un béret sur la tête, il avait une barbe assez garnie de la même couleur que ses cheveux blanc, le visage ridé et une torche à la main. On pouvait distinguer son cheval un peu plus loin.

Il s'excusa.

****\- Pardonnez moi Dame Anna, mais je devais vous voir, ma petite de 3 ans à une forte fièvre depuis hier, avez-vous quelque chose pour elle ? S'il vous plaît, j'ai des pièces d'or !****

****-Oh mais bien-sûr Charles, ne bougez pas j'arrive ! Salazar, soit gentil trésors tiens compagnie à Charles et après tu ira au lit d'accord ?****

****-Oui maman.****

****\- Mon petit Salazar comme tu as grandis, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne c'est pas vu ! Comment va ton frère ? J'ai vu que tu allais avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur ? C'est bien ! Tu prendra soin de lui ou elle.****

****\- Oui, une petite sœur, monsieur le Moldu.****

Encore trop jeune pour comprendre, Salazar ne fit pas attention à la lueur de colère dans les yeux du vieil homme mais une autre personne l'aperçu.

Un sifflement de colère résonna derrière Salazar, surprenant ce dernier et effrayant le vieil homme. Vasuki, le serpent blanc ce tenait là. Bien plus petit que Nagini il était cependant à ne pas sous estimé car à vu d'œil, 100kg qui vous attaquait, ça faisait quand même mal.

**-****** Vasuki ?****

****\- C'est bon j'ai ce qu'il faut ! Tenez Charles, s'il vous plaît !****

****\- Ah... merci Anna, tenez c'est pour vous.****

****\- Merci, donnez lui tout directement une fois chez vous, elle ira mieux dès demain je vous le garantie !****

****\- Heureusement que vous êtes là, druides, mages et sorciers vous nous sauvez la vie ! Bonne soirée Ma Dame, remettez le bonsoir à votre mari !****

****-Bien sur, bonne route !****

Refermant la porte dont les nombreux cadenas ce verrouillèrent, elle se tourna vers les autres membre de sa famille qui se complétèrent.

****\- Qui était-ce ? Il est tard.****

****\- Ce bon vieux Charles. Il te remet le bonsoir d'ailleurs.****

****\- Ah Charles ! D'accord, j'irais lui dire bonjour demain. Aller les enfants, au lit.****

****-Oui !****

Montant les escaliers après Hydra, Salazar regarda un instant ses parents parler, caché dans l'obscurité.

****\- Anna...c'est dangereux, tu sais ce qui rodent ses derniers temps dehors et les rumeurs… n'ouvre plus aussi tard et quand je ne suis pas là d'accord ?****

****\- Mais...Gabriel, sa fille était pleine de fièvre je n'allais pas laisser la porte fermé à un ami !****

****\- Je sais...mais faisons attention tu veux ? Par les temps qui courent...****

****\- Tu crois qu'il pourrait nous trahir ? Enfin Gabriel il à toujours été là pour nous si besoin !****

****\- Je sais...mais restons méfiant quand même. Si t'arriverais malheur à toi et les petits je ne me pardonnerai jamais****

L'homme vint serrer sa femme contre lui et embrasser sa tempe.

****\- Aller il faut aller dormir nous aussi. Demain sera une grande journée.****

Aussitôt, Salazar termina sa course dans sa chambre et grimpa sur son lit, poussa une petite couleuvre qui dormait profondément. Voyant ses parents passer leurs têtes dans l'encadrement de sa porte et leurs sourire, il dit alors, conscient que son frère les entendaient eux aussi, dans la pièce d'à côté.

****\- Bonne nuit papa, maman. Bonne nuit Hydra !****

****-Bonne nuit Saly.****

****-Bonne nuit mon petit serpent. A demain, fait de beaux rêves ! Et surtout tu ne lis pas livre sur la magie, tu dors d'accord ? On te connaît !****

Souriant, il se tassa bien au fond de son lit et ferma ses yeux pour dormir. Puis, un poids sur ses jambes lui fit ouvrir les yeux pour tomber sur une vision qui aurait terroriser n'importe qui, sauf lui et a famille. Le gros boa aux reflets d'argent rampait et grimpait sur le lit, prenant sa place sur les jambes du petit Salazar et éjectant la pauvre petite couleuvre qui n'avait rien demander

**_**\- Vasuki!**_**

**_**\- Bonne nuit mon petit ssssserpent**_**

Un rire raisonna dans la pièce, chatouiller par la langue reptilienne de son amie. Ce calmant, il demanda alors.

**_**\- Vasuki? Pourquoi tu a été méchante toute à l'heure avec monsieur le Moldu ?**_**

Le Boa releva sa tête vers son petit humain et siffla dans la langue des serpents.

**_**\- CCCCertains moldus n'aiment pas la magie. Je ne les aime pas. Je n'aime pas ccccet homme.**_**

**_**\- Donc...ce monsieur aime pas la magie, mais c'est un ami à papa et maman non ?**_**

**_**\- On peut dire ça comme çaaa...je l'appellerais autrement, moi.**_**

**_**\- Tu l'appellerais comment ?**_**

_**_**\- Un profiteur.**_**__**  
**__**_**\- C'est quoi un profiteur ?**_**_

**_**\- Une persssssssonne qui prend et qui ne rend pas.**_**

_**_**-Oh… et, dis, ça te manque d'être humaine Vasuki ?**_**__**  
**__**_**\- Non, je vous ai avec moi donc ça ne me manque pas. Aller, dors Saaaalazar.**_**_

**_**\- D'accord...Bonne nuit !**_**

Prenant la grosse tête du serpent en main, il embrassa le bout de son museau et se mit correctement pour dormir.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	2. Descente aux Enfers

_Amis du jour, bonjour, amis du soir, bonsoir. J'ai vu que ce premier chapitre vous à beaucoup plus donc si vous avez des avis à donner, n'hésitez pas à laisser quelques reviews ! Voici le deuxième chapitre, la descente aux enfers de Salazar. _

_Je me dois d'éclaircir quelques petites choses pour les personne qui trouverait cela vraiment tiré par les cheveux, come par exemple « oui pourquoi ils ne transplannent pas ? » ou des « Ils sont bien naif » ect, je dois vous rappeller le contexte : Nous nous trouvons dans les environs de 1450, les sorciers et les moldus vivent ensemble et usent de leurs dont pour se soigner ou avoir de bonne récolte, mais tout ceci aux yeux de la religion qui grimpe en flèche est digne des enfers, les sorcier(e)s/les herboristes/médecins/sage-femmes et même le simple fait d'être une femme sont à l'époque un crime car, vous le savez bien, les sorcières (les femmes tout cours hein on va pas se le cacher) sont bien connu pour pactiser avec le diable, en échange de pouvoirs contre orgie ect. _

_Pour découvrir le « merveilleux » univers de la chasse aux sorcières et du Malleus Maleficarum, je vous renvoie à la chaîne Youtube Occulture qui traite de ses sujets et de tant d'autres, en des vidéo plus qu'intéressante. _

_Bref, tout ça pour vous rappeler que nous sommes pile à l'époque où les gens dit « contre nature » son traqué, torturé, « juger » à la moindre tâche bizarre sur le corps et à la moindre petite accusation sans la moindre preuve, pour finir tué dans des manières plus qu'horrible. Il n'est donc pas surprenant de voir les personnage agir d'une certaine manière, chose qu'au jours d'aujourd'hui, nous n'aurions pas fait._

_En espérant que vous savourez ce chapitre :)_

_Maggie_

* * *

Le lendemain, ils furent lever tôt et prêt autour des environs de 8h. Tenant la main de son père, il mangeait une plante appelé Branchiflore au goût de vase dégoûtante alors que sa mère vérifiait qu'ils avaient tout. Hydra lui, baillait sans gêne, visiblement ennuyé.

**\- Je suis obligé de venir ? Vous me l'avez déjà montré Père! C'est Saly qui ne connaît pas encore notre devoirs, je peux rester !**

**\- Hors de question tu viens ici, tout le monde ensemble.**

**\- ...D'accord.**

**-Bien tout le monde est prêt ? Parfait, nous pouvons y aller.**

Anna apporta alors sur un plateau une chaussure.

**\- C'est un porte au loin. Quand tout le monde sera prêt, on disparaîtra de la maison pour apparaître dans l'eau. Salazar je veux que tu reste prêt de nous et que tu ne t'éloigne pas, la Branchiflore va nous permettre de respirer tout en nageant, d'accord ?**

**-... oui maman !**

Affirmant, les membres de la famille Serpentard hochèrent la tête et d'un commun accord, prirent la chaussure en main qui les firent disparaître.

Les profondeur de l'océan étaient angoissante et glaciale. Plongé dans le noir, la première réaction qu'eut le petit garçon fut de remonter chercher de l'air mais...il arrivait à respirer sous l'eau ! Sa main tenue fermement par son père, la luminosité apparut alors lorsqu'un Lumos Maxima fut lancé de la baguette de ce dernier, éclairant alors un paysage incroyable.

Devant eux, ce tenaient les ruines d'une des villes le plus mystérieuse du monde entier. On dit d'elle qu'elle avait été engloutie par les eaux en une nuit et qu'elle avait disparut à jamais.

Cette dernière s'étendait sur des kilomètres. Ancienne citée à jamais perdu et plongé dans le noir, le Lumos Maxima révélait alors sa grandeur à jamais oublié. Les pierres d'un blanc pur étaient fissuré à quelques endroits, de l'or et même quelques joyaux décoraient l'endroit anciennement le plus riche du monde, la vie humaine avait totalement disparut au profit de la vie aquatique ou quelques poissons, crabes et Strongulots nageaient paisiblement. On pouvait voir de loin les habitations des pauvres hommes et femmes qui avaient vécut sur cette cité il y a des siècles, il y avait encore quelques fontaines et reste d'arbres pourris, noyé eux aussi. Puis un cri dans l'eau fit se retourner Salazar et son frère qui se baissèrent soudainement pour éviter des algues qui les auraient blessé.

Des Selkie, ses animaux fantastique si dangereux qui charmaient les humains pour les entraîner au fond et les dévorer, ne laissant alors que leurs entrailles remonter, venait tout juste de passer au dessus d'eux. Croisant le regard de sa mère qui semblait le rassurer, elle leurs fit signe de la suivre et c'est alors qu'il remarqua que ses mains et ses pieds étaient palmé !

Nageant tous ensemble vers le bâtiments le plus gros représentant un dôme, ils croisèrent alors de nombreux poissons, quelques requins qui intriguèrent alors énormément Hydra et Salazar, puis, descendant des escaliers, traversant de nombreuses portes toutes plus impressionnante, faites d'or et de rubis. Ils finirent alors par arrivé dans une petite grotte. Reprenant leurs souffles, il sortirent alors de l'eau et le cadet ne put s'empêcher de demander.

**\- On est où ?!  
\- Mon fils, ici nous sommes au cœur du monde ! C'est ici que ce cache la magie, ce pouvoir qui fait de nous et de notre peuple qui nous sommes ! Et nous sommes les protecteur de la magie, c'est notre rôle d'entretenir ce pouvoir merveilleux.**

Observant son père avec fascination, il laissa sa mère sortir de son sac des serviette pour essuyer son petit corps, cette dernière étant sèche grâce à la magie. Tenant son ventre, Anna vint alors s'asseoir sur une marche, inquiétant son mari.

**\- Chérie ?**

**\- ça va...je suis juste un peu fatigué, je pense que je vais me reposer un peu ici…**

**\- Je vais rester avec Mère, Père, montrez à Salazar ce qui l'attend, moi je l'ai déjà vu.  
\- D'accord. Salazar tu viens ?**

**\- Oui.**

Attrapant la main de son père, Salazar monta la centaine d'escalier en faisant bien attention de en pas glisser ou bien de prendre son temps pour son cœur fragile. Les escaliers montaient en spirale, de manière très haute au point ou le petit garçon ne voyaient plus très bien sa mère et son frère tout en bas... Un autre lumos éclairant le chemins, ils arrivèrent alors de nouveau face à une porte faite en or et de rubis, émeraudes et de jades dont un énorme serpent représentant un cobra, gardait l'entré fermé. La voix sifflante de son père raisonna.

_**-Ouvre toi.**_

Aussitôt, le serpent ce mit alors à bouger, rangeant son capuchon alors que les verrous s'ouvraient, et que les portes s'écartaient.

Aussitôt, une lumière aveuglante d'un bleu presque blanc vint rencontré les jolies prunelles de Salazar qui se protégea le visage de sa main droite, tentant de voir quelque chose, peu habitué. Son père, lui tenant la main, Gabriel tira un peu sur le bras de son fils en souriant.

_**-**__** Aller vient mon fils.  
**_  
Suivant son père, ses yeux s'habituèrent rapidement à la luminosité plutôt forte de cet endroit étrange . Curieux, il regardait autour de lui, ils étaient comme dans une sorte de tour gigantesque où, son centre était creux, ne laissant l'espace que pour un large escalier. Tout en haut on pouvait retrouvé l'escalier qui avait fini par ne formé qu'une plateforme creuse et solide. Tout autour d'eux, ce tenait des dessins étrange, gravé à même dans la pierre racontant de nombreuses histoires.

Mais, la chose la plus incroyable qu'il vu ne fut pas les nombreuses richesses ici présente, décorant le sol ou les murs, mais cette sphère ÉNORME d'un bleu vraiment flashant, presque blanc. L'ambiance autour d'eux était incroyable, la magie...tout autour d'eux n'était que magie ! Cette sensation incroyable qu'il ressentait en lui lorsqu'il s'essayait aux arts de la magie, était présente tout autour d'eux sous cette forme incroyable !

Lâchant la main de son paternel, Salazar s'approcha pour une fois de manière prudente de cette sphère étrange. Curieux, il demanda alors à son père alors qu'un étrange sentiment d'attirance le saisissait.

_**\- Papa...c'est ça ?  
\- Oui.**_

_**\- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est nous… ?  
\- Parce que la magie nous à choisie.**_

_**\- Choisie ?**_

_**-Oui mon enfant, choisi.**_

Sursautant en entendant cette voix féminine et masculine résonné dans cet endroit gigantesque, le petit garçon partit alors à toute vitesse se cacher derrière les jambes de son père, soudainement moins curieux. Son père riait alors que la même voix, cette fois-ci, curieuse raisonna en Fourchelangue.  
_**  
\- Oh, je t'ai fais peur mon tout petit ? N'ai crainte mon enfant, je ne te veux pas de mal...Gabriel ?  
\- Bonjour à toi **__**M**__**agie, heureux de te revoir. Je te présente Salazar, le petit frère de Hydra que tu as rencontré il y a quelques années. Je te présenterais ma fille bientôt quand elle sera plus grande.**_

_**\- Quel adorable petit garçon, allons, approche… !**_

Peu rassuré, et poussé gentiment par son paternel, Salazar s'avança, les épaules voûté vers cette sphère qui semblait le détailler...si bien qu'elle n'avait pas d'yeux. C'était juste une grosse boule ! Il avait déjà du mal à se remettre de la surprise gigantesque d'entendre la magie lui adresser la parole, mais en plus elle parlait leurs langues ?! C'était incroyable ! Il avait tant de questions qui lui montaient à la tête qu'il ne savait par laquelle commencer ! Comment pouvait-elle parler ? Et le Fourchelangue ?! C'était une femme ou un homme ? Les deux ?! Est-ce qu'il ou elle leurs parlaient vraiment ou bien était-ce dans leurs têtes ?! Soudain, une petite boule de la taille d'une bille se détacha de cette masse gigantesque et flotta jusqu'à lui, le rendant quelque peu stressé.

_**\- **__**Mon enfant, laisse moi te montrer.**_

Lançant un dernier regard à son père qui confirmait, il prit cette petite bille étrange dans ses mains et lorsqu'elle se mit à scintiller un peu plus, Salazar écarquilla ses yeux.

Oh… c'était donc ça. La magie était ce qui régissait leurs mondes, celui des sorciers. Cela pouvait paraître logique mais être au contact de cette chose faisait que le petit garçon qu'il était, le comprenait alors parfaitement !

Elle les avaient créer. Un peuple entier, pleins de magie qui la vénérait comme une déesse, elle qui avait tout créer : Les plantes, les animaux, les sorciers, tout ça n'étaient que ses créations ! Dans chaque être vivant, il y avait un peu de cette magie qui faisaient qu'ils étaient en quelques sorte un peu ses enfants.

Tous, sauf les moldus.

Création de la nature, maladie ou handicap, même la Magie l'ignoraient, mais il n'étaient doté d'aucun pouvoirs. Ils n'étaient pas d'elle.

Il vit la magie apparaître dans un monde sans plus aucune vie, les volcans en irruption, le ciel si noir et des cendres envahissant tout, puis les plantes, les animaux réapparut avec à sa suite l'homme, et les sorciers. Ces enfants. Il vit également la Magie choisir une femme, brune aux yeux bleu glaciale, et tout ses ancêtres défilèrent jusqu'à lui. Il vit aussi cette merveilleuse citée où ils se trouvaient, en dehors de l'eau et ses habitant y pratiquant la magie jusqu'à ce qu'un jours, des vagues gigantesques n'engloutisse tout à jamais, laissant les quelques rescapé rejoindre les plages.

Plus le temps défilait, et plus la magie semblait être crainte par les moldus. Cette dernière était superbe pour eux sorciers mais d'autres en avaient peur, la fuyaient, la chassaient ! Quelle horreur comment pouvait-ont avoir peur d'une chose si belle ?

_**\- C'est pour ça que vous nous avez choisi ? Parce qu'il faut vous cacher et vous protéger des personnes qui ont peur de vous, **__**pour vous ne mourriez pas et que notre monde disparaisse à jamais avec vous ?**_

_**\- **__**Tu as tout compris mon enfant.**_

Salazar du haut de ses 8 ans dit alors dans le plus grand des calmes.

_**\- Parce que si vous mourrez, ce sera la fin de toutes choses **__**pour nous autres**__**…**_

Ce tournant vers son père, la magie éclairant Salazar de dos et envoyant son ombre jusqu'au pied de son père, ce dernier souriait.  
_**  
**__**-**__** Tel est notre devoir. De nombreuses personnes on peur **__**de nous, d'elle, **__** et haïssent cette merveille. **__**C**__**'est à nous de protéger ce monde. Tout ces animaux que tu aime, toutes ses personne**__**s**__** doté de magie, c'est pour eux que nous faisons cela depuis le début. Et nous continuerons de le faire, **__**jusqu'à**__** la fin. **__**Notre ancêtre à été choisi pour la protéger et nous transmettons le flambeau à nos descendant, depuis des génération déjà et nous continuerons à le faire. **__**C'est pour ça que nous prenons soins des moldus, en côtoyant la magie ils comprendront qu'elle n'est pas aussi dangereuse qu'ils ne le pensent, que nous ne sommes pas leurs ennemis mais leurs amis. Énormément de sorciers ce sont mêlée à eux sans pour autant se reproduire avec, nous voulons leurs faire comprendre que nous existons sans pour autant leurs autorisé d'y pénétré. La magie doit rester aux sorciers, si du sang de moldu la contamine, cela aurait pour effet d'empoisonn**__**er **__**celle qui nous as donné la chance d'**__**exister**__**. C'est comme si nous rejetions notre propre pouvoir, il n'y a rien de plus monstrueux.**_

Salazar affirma doucement, comprenant parfaitement les paroles de son père. La voix étrange de la magie vint alors clore cette conversation entre père et fils.

_**\- Même dans les moments les plus sombres, ne perdez pas espoirs. Je serais toujours avec vous, vous ne serez jamais seul. Quand vous ne vous sentirez pas bien, quand vous serez accablé ou bien que vous aurez besoin de moi, je serais présente pour vous mes enfants. Quand il sera venu l'heure, vous retournerez auprès de moi mais en attendant, vivez le plus longtemps possible, protégez moi et votre monde, tel est votre devoir. Tel est celui de votre ancêtre.**_

Puis sans qu'il ne comprenne, tout s'assombrit. Certainement dut à la fatigue et aux informations importantes qu'il venait d'assimiler, il s'endormit, son corps malade ayant fait de nombreuses choses bien trop fatigante pour lui. Quand il ouvrit ses yeux, c'était pour se retrouver dans sa chambre. Gémissant, il frotta ses yeux et se cala un peu mieux contre la poitrine de sa mère, qui dormait elle aussi, à ses côtés. Plusieurs jours étaient passé et une petite fièvre avait collé le cadet de la famille Serpentard au lit. Souriant, il vint caresser le ventre de sa maman et eu un petit sourire en sentant un petit coup, décidément sa petite sœur était intenable !

En silence, Salazar quitta son lit en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller sa maman de sa sieste et descendit les escaliers. Son père devait certainement être occupé à faire étudier Hydra dans son bureau. En meilleure forme, il vit que le panier pour les friandises des licornes était plein alors il allait leurs en donner un peu. Sortant de chez lui, ce fut une fois dans la forêt qu'il s'arrêta, visiblement dégoûté.

Pouah c'était quoi cette odeur ? Ça puait le brûlé ! Il y avait un incendie quelque part ?

S'éloignant, il couru alors jusqu'à la plaine aux licornes près de la rive, et retrouva le sourire. Après avoir vérifier qu'aucune fumée étrange ne sortait de la foret, l'enfant haussa les épaules, naïvement. Les animaux ne semblaient pas inquiet donc ça ne pouvait-être si grave que ça ! C'est comme à son habitude qu'il leurs offrit les friandises, profitant de ce moment de calme et réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait vu il y a quelques jours.

La Magie...c'était vraiment incroyable ! Il devait à tout prix la protéger ! Quand il c'était retrouvé face à cette magnifique chose, Salazar du haut de ses 8 ans en avait eu le souffle coupé. Il c'était sentit tellement minuscule face à cette boule de puissance encore plus grande que le plus grand de tout les dragons !

C'était elle qui les rendaient si exceptionnel.

Assis à même le sol, une licorne vint prendre place derrière lui. Reposant contre son flan, Salazar observait le ciel orangé. Il était bizarre, d'habitude il n'y avait pas autant de nuages! C'est vraiment bizarre ! C'est surpris, qu'il vit quelques chose commencer à tomber du ciel, fronçant les sourcils, il tendit la main.

De la neige ?

Une sorte de flocon d'une couleur grise venait d'atterrir sur le plat de sa main mais ne fondait pas. Fronçant les sourcils, l'enfant de 8 ans se posa alors la question la plus importante. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

**\- Tracy tu sais c'est quoi ?**

Montrant l'étrange chose à la licorne, cette dernière renifla un instant l'étrange chose avant d'éternuer. Amusé, il ria un bon moment, avant de fermer les yeux, confortablement installé. Le petit brun ne se rendit pas compte que le sommeil le rattrapait, encore fatigué de sa maladie. En plus il était si bien là…

Courant dans la foret, le cœur battant à tout rompre et la terreur coulant dans ses veines comme un poison mortel, la silhouette d'une petite fille, ensanglanté et blessé de partout courrait comme sa vie ne dépendait.

**\- Au secours ! A l'aide ! Aidez-moi ! S'il vous plaît !**

Vite, de l'aide ! Les Serpentard, il fallait les prévenir ! Alors qu'elle allait en direction de leurs maisons, un bruit derrière elle se fit entendre. Elle eue à peine le temps de tourner son visage, laissant voir des cheveux roux et un cri raisonna dans la forêt, réveillant Salazar. Surpris, il se redressa et regarda vers la forêt, doutant de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Tendant une oreille, il attendit en vain sans que rien ne se passe puis il fini par hausser à nouveau les épaules avant de voir que le soleil était déjà presque couché, le faisant paniquer.

**\- Mince ! Maman va s'inquiéter ! Pardon Tracy je dois y aller !**

Faisant un signe à la licorne endormie, il courra jusqu'à la maison aussi rapidement que possible, arrivant alors devant chez lui, il tomba sur son père visiblement mort d'inquiétude.

**\- Salazar ! Bon sang où étais-tu passé ?! ****Je t'ai cherché partout ! Avec toute cette fumée, un incendie ne doit pas être bien loin !****  
\- Pardon papa je suis partie voir les licornes et je me suis endormi !**

**-Aller, rentre ! ****Heureusement que ta mère à mis un sortilège pour protéger la foret du feu !**

Rentrant, il dut faire face à sa mère morte d'inquiétude comme à son habitude sur son état.

**\- ça va, promis ! Je vais bien maman. Pardon de t'avoir inquiété, j'étais partie voir les licornes !**

**\- ****Tout va bien….Je suis rassuré, ****avec cet incendie nous ne savions pas ce qu'il en était. Maintenant que tu es ici en sécurité avec mon sortilège, je peux me détendre****. ****L****e repas n'as pas été servis, les garçons mettez la table.  
\- D'accord !**

Empruntant la baguette de son aîné, Salazar observa le meuble où était ranger les assiettes et quelques secondes plus tard, ces dernières flottèrent jusqu'à la table et s'y déposèrent de manière hésitante. Le félicitant, son père eue un sourire ravi alors que Hydra, par ennuie, avait mis les couvert manuellement, tenant dans sa main un livre de magie.

**\- Oublie pas de me la rendre petit malin je te connais !**

**\- Quoi ?! Je ne vole pas, j'emprunte !**

Vasuki, elle, était tassé comme à son habitude contre le feu, chassant au loin ce froid qui était nocif pour elle. Pas très loin de faire son hibernation, le serpent somnolait profondément, ignorant les deux enfants entrain de se chamailler concernant la baguette que Salazar avait fini par rendre.

La toute première Maledictus avait beau avoir été une femme avant, maintenant elle n'était plus qu'un simple reptile, elle répondait donc aux appels de mère nature.

Alors que tout le monde était à table et commençaient à manger, une lumière à l'extérieur de la maison attira alors le regard de Anna via le dessous de porte. Surprise, elle entendit frapper trois fois de suite à cette dernière, interrompant les discutions de la famille.

**\- Oui, qui est-ce ?  
\- Anna, c'est moi, Charles !  
\- Oh Charles, que puis-je pour vous ?**

**\- Eh bien je me suis blessé aujourd'hui en montant à cheval et cette satané bourrique est partit sans moi, je crois que je me suis tordu la cheville ! Puis avec cet incendie qui arrive, j'ai peur de ne pas arriver à temps pour protéger ma famille.  
\- Oh quelle horreur !**

**\- Charles tout va bien, on arrive.**

**-Ah merci Gabriel, Anna vous êtes des anges.**

Attrapant la potion pour son cœur que lui avait préparer son père, Salazar déglutit alors de dégoût et c'est résolument qu'il l'avala d'un trait sous le regard amusé de son aîné alors que leurs mère s'essuyait les mains avec un torchon, suivit par leurs père. Jouant avec ses pieds qui ne touchaient pas encore le sol, Salazar regarda avec curiosité ce qui se passait dans le hall.

Le moldu de la dernière fois était blessé ? Il fallait le soigner, et lui montré qu'ils étaient bon, qu'ils voulaient les aider !

Anna posa sa main sur la poignet et les verrous s'ouvrirent.

Si seulement Salazar avait sût ce qu'il allait ce passer, il aurait tout fait pour que sa mère ne l'ouvre pas et aurait dit à sa famille de s'enfuir très loin de là.

Il revoyait à nouveau cette scène digne des cauchemars les plus sombre et inimaginable possible.

**\- Je t'en prie Charles, tu es notre ami après t...**

La blonde ne termina pas sa phrase, une violente douleur la saisissant alors au niveau du ventre.  
Devant elle, se tenait Charles tout sourire qui semblait aller parfaitement bien, entouré de nombreux autres villageois et soldats aux vêtements crasseux et sale de sang frais. Tenant des torches, des membres de l'église qui les accompagnaient portaient un sourire malsain sur elle. Charles tenait alors dans ses mains une fourche qui, en suivant le chemin de l'objet, se rapprochaient de plus en plus d'elle et c'est avec horreur qu'elle comprit ce qui se passait en voyant du sang commencer à envahir les vêtements qui recouvraient son ventre, le métal tranchant sa chaire. Portant une main à son ventre blessé, l'autre venait s'accrocher à la porte alors qu'une nausée la saisie soudainement et du sang jaillisse de sa bouche délicate, salissant le sol.

**\- ...Ga...Gabriel…. ! Gabriel !  
\- Anna !**

**\- Pardonnez moi mes amis, mais nuls sorciers ne dois survivre face au châtiment de Dieu.**

Un cri d'horreur pur résonna dans la maison alors que le corps de la blonde s'écroulait au sol, dans les bras de son époux, réveillant instantanément l'énorme serpent qui se redressa en sifflant de colère. Se vidant de son sang, compressant son ventre qui portait un bébé, une petite fille qui n'avait pas encore vue jour, Anna en pleure convulsait violemment dans les bras d'un Gabriel en larmes et prit de panique.

**\- Anna ! Anna non ! Anna ! ****Pitié Anna reste avec nous !****  
\- Maman !  
**  
Les deux enfants, pâle, se jetèrent alors aux chevet de leurs mère mourante dont le sang envahissait tout le plancher, injectant ce liquide vital dans les tapis et le bois. Sous le choc, Hydra laissa tomber son livre et sa baguette pour tenter d'arrêter l'hémorragie avec son père.

Le vieil homme qui avait arraché la fourche du ventre de la femme enceinte dit alors, reculant face aux hommes d'église et les autres paysans venu prêter main forte.

**-Voici les sorciers dont je vous parlais. Lui et leurs enfants parlent aux serpents  
\- Mer****ci beaucoup mon brave, n'ayez crainte le seigneur vous le rendra !**

Rentrant dans la maison, les moldus furent alors attaquer par de nombreux serpents, les faisant crier de peur et de douleur à cause des morsures !

**\- Argh satané bêtes ! Brûlez ! Brûlez moi tout ça !**

Les yeux éteint, Anna avait la main de son mari qui maintenait la sienne. Ne respirant plus, les larmes de son mari et de ses enfants couvraient son visage de porcelaine tiède et pâle. En entendant les moldus, Gabriel releva ses yeux brûlant de colère et hurla, consumé par la haine.

**\- Vous ne toucherez plus ****à**** un seul cheveux de ma famille !** **Avada Kedavra !**

Le sortilège mortel frappa un des villageois qui s'écroula au sol, mort lui aussi, créant aussitôt la panique du côté des moldus. Mais un des prête hurla contre eux.

**-N'ayez pas peur des ****suppôts**** de ****Satan**** ! Nous sommes bien plus nombreux qu'eux, nous les aurons qu'importe le sacrifice ! Nous devons purger ce monde de leurs existence****s**** ! ****Les morts rejoindrons notre Dieu tout puissant et vous resterez au paradis dans l'amour de notre Père !**

**\- Oui ! A mort les sorcières !**

**\- Hydra ! Prend ton frère avec toi, fuyez !**

**-Mais !  
-FUYEZ !**

Alors qu'un moldu allait profiter que Gabriel regarde ses fils pour lui assigner un coup de poignard dans le dos, c'est une silhouette blanche et énorme qui apparut et enfonça ses crocs mortel dans le cou de ce villageois, faisant hurlé de peur ces ignares influencé par les prêtres. Le relâchant, Vasuki atterrit au sol alors que le sang giclait de partout, terrorisant Salazar qui n'avait jamais vu autant de sang en si peu de temps.

Mauvaise, la gueule recouverte de ce liquide vitale si important, elle sifflait de haine envers les moldus qui avaient osé s'en prendre à sa famille !

Soudain, quelque chose, du moins quelqu'un l'attrapa.

Hydra n'avait pas réfléchi une seconde et c'est sans un regard pour son père qu'il s'en alla en passant par la porte arrière, ignorant le nombre incroyable de villageois qui s'était amasser devant chez eux et le feu qui commençait à dévorer leurs habitations alors que le reflet d'autres sortilèges éclairaient la bicoque.

**\- Salazar ! Vite par ici !**

S'arrêtant une seconde, ignorant les sanglots qui ravageaient son frère, l'aîné fit grimper son cadet sur son dos et se mit alors à courir aussi vite qu'il ne le pu. C'est en s'éloignant de leurs maisons que Salazar vit alors son épouvantail qu'il avait créer avec son père, renversé au sol et le crâne écrasé au sol, immobile.

Sa maman ! Sa maman était morte ! Ça pouvait pas être vrai hein ? Il faisait un cauchemar ! C'est pas possible ! Son papa ! Sa maison ! Tout brûlait !

**\- Les ****enfants**** s'enfuient ! Rattrapez-les !**

Pleurant à chaude larmes, accroché au cou de son aîné qui n'était pas dans un meilleur état, la première réaction d'Hydra fut de traverser la forêt qu'il connaissait par cœur et de s'y cacher. Il entendit soudainement Salazar avoir une crise d'angoisse, sa respiration se bloquant! Ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de ça maintenant !

S'enfonçant dans les bois sombre, caché derrière des rochers et des buissons, Hydra posa Salazar au sol et l'attrapa par les épaules.

**\- Saly ! Sala****zar**** respire ! Ça va aller, respire profondément, calme toi !  
\- M...mais maman...maman et Cha...Charlotte !….maman et papa...la maison ! ****Ils...je...je comprend pas… !**

**\- Je sais ! Je sais mais chut, fait pas de bruits sinon ils vont nous retrouver !**

Serrant son petit frère contre lui qui tenait fortement entre ses mains le collier de leurs père, Hydra pleurait en silence, amère. Tout ce qu'ils avaient, venait de partir en fumé à cause des moldus et de leurs croyances à la noix ! Il avait entendu des rumeurs comme quoi une chasse au sorcière existait mais jamais il n'avait cru que cela arriverait vraiment ! Quelle erreur ! Caressant nerveusement les cheveux de Salazar pour l'aider à se calmer, il le laissait pleurer en se tassant un peu en voyant des paysans les chercher.

Paysans que ses parents avaient soigné...

**-Où sont ses sales petits démons ?! Retrouvez-les ! Sinon Dieu ne nous le pardonnera jamais ! Séparez vous ! Ils ne perdent rien à attendre, ces sale serviteurs du diable !**

Étouffant un sanglot d'angoisse de Salazar, il les regarda s'éloigner en réfléchissant et en essayant de ne pas penser à son père qui faisait face seul, avec Vasuki. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, il se dit que l'endroit le plus sûre était certainement la plaine avec les licornes. Même si ses animaux étaient l'innocence et la pureté incarné, il n'était pas rare qu'un malencontreux cou de corne soit fatale, en plus les licornes courraient vite et loin ! C'était leurs solutions ! Prenant à nouveau son frère par les épaules, il murmura, essayant de garder son sang-froid alors qu'il tentait de se montrer courageux, malgré les larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues.

**\- Saly écoute moi. On va rejoindre les licornes, monter dessus et s'éloigner le plus vite possible d'accord ? **

**\- Mais P…**

**\- D'accord ?!  
-… D'accord…**

**\- Bien, soit discret fait attention où tu marche**

Se dirigeant à pat de loup jusqu'à la clairière, n'hésitant pas à s'accroupir et se cacher quand le besoin leurs en prenaient, il se dirigeaient doucement, mais sûrement jusqu'à l'endroit tant convoité…Malheureusement…

**\- ...Quoi ?**

La plaine s'étendait comme d'habitude à perte de vue, donnant un paysage magnifique et à la fois horrible à regarder.

Du sang. Des cadavres. Des corps sans vie.

Le troupeau de licorne se trouvait bien là, mais dans quel état ! Une telle sauvagerie envers des êtres si doux et gentil, si pur et humble ! Sans pouvoir se contrôler, l'aîné rendit se que contenait son estomac sous cette vision cauchemardesque des licornes sans vie, étendu à même le sol, leurs cornes arraché et leurs corps meurtris, des flèches et quelques armes blanches encore planté dans leurs chaires, laissant couler leurs sang argenté sur le sol et l'odeur de mort envahissant tout l'endroit.

Leurs yeux sans vie reflétant l'image de la lune.

Salazar lui ne disait rien. Il pleurait, en silence. Ses licornes, c'était ses amis...Après sa mère, sa petite sœur et peut-être son père, Vasuki...ses amies ? Reculant doucement, son dos heurta quelque chose qui gela son sang en un instant.

**\- Vous voilà petits monstre****s**** !**

Écarquillant ses yeux d'horreur, Salazar voulu s'échapper mais une poigne de fer lui tordit le bras le faisant crier de douleur alors que les larmes coulait.  
**  
\- Lâchez moi ! Vous me faite mal ! Arrêtez !  
\- Saly !**

**\- Je les ai trouvé !**

**\- On arrive !  
\- ****Lachez-nous**** !  
**  
Furieux, Hydra se jeta sur l'homme qui faisait mal à son cadet, le frappa au visage pour qu'il lâche Salazar. Gigotant, son haut s'arracha un peu ce qui lui permit de ce défaire de cette poigne.

**\- Hydra ! C'est...**

Mais c'était trop tard. Encerclé, les deux enfants ne purent fuir à leurs destin et celui de tant d'autres sorciers et sorcière à cette époque.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	3. La Damnation

Et voici le chapitre 3 ! Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews qui m'encourage dans le poste de cette fiction particulière à mon cœur, je note vos propositions et je compte bien recontacter les personnes nécéssaire :) ! Nous entamons la première partie de l'enfer qui va à jamais marqué l'esprit de Salazar Serpentard, où quand les humains deviennent plus monstrueux que des bêtes !

**ATTENTION** : Nous arrivons sur deux chapitre particulièrement cruel, j'ai détaillé sans pour autant rentré dans les détails, des scènes abominable.

Je vous laisse sur cette citation qui laisse à réfléchir :

"_**Dieu est-il le rêve de l'humanité ? Ce serait trop beau. L'humanité est-elle le rêve de Dieu ? Ce serait abominable."**_

* * *

Attrapé, attaché, séparé et traîné au sol par les cheveux jusqu'à leurs maisons, les deux frères tentèrent en vain de se libéré en criant de douleurs. C'est alors qu'ils virent leurs maisons totalement en feu, les fenêtres explosant sous la chaleur libéré par les flammes, leurs affaires personnelles brûlant avec les serpents dans des sifflements d'agonie, disparaissant en cendre comme le corps sans vie de leurs mère enceinte. Les paysans, rassemblé autour de la maison étaient là, excité par les flammes, la mort et leurs désespoir. Ils riaient, applaudissaient, sifflé le fait qu'ils les aient rattraper. Ils se moquaient d'eux et de leurs souffrances !

Ils furent alors jeté aux pieds de leurs pères qui était dans un sale état, visiblement mis à tabac par tout ces moldus ivre de sauvageries envers les leurs.

**\- Papa !**

**\- Père !**

Se redressant, les deux enfants furent jeter avec violence contre leurs père qui pleurait, les mains attaché dont plusieurs doigts manquaient, faisant coulé un flot important de sang.

**-Mes fils...je suis tellement désolé… !**

Salazar ne comprenait plus rien, et ne voulait pas comprendre. La peur ayant tout envahis dans son esprit, il vit alors un de ses fameux prêtre, salement amoché, s'avancer et dire à haute voix, tenant dans sa main un livre avec pour titre _**« **__**Malleus Mareficarum »**_ tout en les condamnant

**\- Mes amis, mes frères, mes sœurs. ****L****'heure du châtiment à sonné ! ****Suite à de nombreux témoignages des villageois sur la nature exacte de cette famille, nous avons donc décidé d'intervenir pour cesser ces actes satanique !**** En ****vertu**** des lois qui me sont donné ****et au nom de Dieu, je condamne ses 3 âmes damné au châtiment ultime. La purification ! Pendez l'homme pour ce qu'il a fait subir à nos camarades, quant aux enfants, ils iront au bûcher de Cornouaille.**

**\- Quoi ?!**

Gabriel fut alors lever de force, faisant paniquer ses deux enfants encore plus quand la corde vint alors s'enrouler autour de son cou. Paniquée , Salazar hurla en Fourchelangue.

_**\- PAPA ! Quelqu'un ! À l'aide ! Vasuki ! Les autres ! Papa ! Pitié sauvez mon père ! Faite quelque chose !**_

Mais rien ne vint, Hydra tenta seulement de retenir son frère, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps , les yeux fermé quand leurs père fut soudainement lever dans les air et la corde, accroché à un tronc.

Le prête, riant comme un fou attrapa le visage des deux enfants et les força à regarder.

**\- Regardez ! Regardez ce qui vous attend ! Vous retournerez en enfer vous aussi ! La preuve que vous êtes des serviteur du diable, votre langage damné !  
**

Salazar ne voulait plus voir ça ! Pleurant, les yeux fermé, il hurla.

**-Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'on vous à fait ?! On vous à tous aider, papa, maman, notre famille entière vous à aider alors pourquoi !**

Le prêtre se redressa, ignorant le corps qui convulsait derrière lui et dit, le regard hautain et le visage déformé de dégoût.

**\- Comme si les monstres pouvaient nous aider, nous qui sommes à l'image de Dieu. Vous n'auriez jamais dû exister, erreur de la nature. Vous ne méritez que cela. Retournez en enfer là où est votre place **!

Les yeux écarquillé, Salazar figea à jamais cette vision cauchemardesque dans son esprit.

Celui d'un monstre qui venait de massacrer sa famille.

Le corps derrière cet être abject avait cessé de bouger et pendait lamentablement dans le vide, suspendu a une corde.

Ah…Il ne voulait pas mourir… !

**-Emportez moi ces ****d****eux là et mettez les avec tout les autres.  
\- Bien !**

C'est traîner au sol que Salazar contempla sa maison s'écrouler petit à petit, le corps de sa mère portant celui de sa petite sœur y brûlant et celui de son père, suspendu dans le vide…

C'est complètement amorphe qui n'entendit pas Hydra lui hurler de ne pas regarder, de ne pas les écouter. Les sorciers méritaient-ils vraiment tout ça ? Étaient-ils vraiment des monstres? Il n'en savait rien, il était fatigué...Si fatigué…

Pitié, faite qu'il se réveille de ce cauchemar.

Parfois, la vie était cruel et injuste. Les rires, les moqueries, les hurlement de joies des moldus habitant sa tête. Il fut amener jusqu'à un chariot où l'ont enfermaient les criminels pour y être exécuté. Il entendait les hurlements de rage de son frère mais son esprit ne réagissait pas. Traumatisé, amorphe, Salazar ne notifia même pas qu'il était rempli à craquer de personne jugé comme _« sorcière »_. Beaucoup de femmes, quelques hommes, des enfants, des vieillards… Des sorciers et quelques moldus, la folie ayant explosé chez les non mages, le tri n'étant pas réellement important. Atterrissant lourdement contre une vieille dame, il s'excusa faiblement, son frère le rejoignant quelques secondes plus tard.

**\- Salazar ! Hydra !**

Relevant son visage, Salazar vit alors Marie, la petite rouquine née moldu qui avait réussie à faire chavirer son cœur, dans un état aussi horrible que le sien. En pleure, elle se jeta contre lui et sans se contrôler, les larmes coulèrent à nouveau alors que son aîné venaient les prendre contre eux. Tout n'était que désespoirs, plaintes et supplications. Ouvrant ses yeux noyé de larme et de désespoir, il voyait le feu de sa maison se répandre, emporté par le vent et commencer à embrasé la foret, le sortilège d'Anna Serpentard s'étant annulé lors de sa mort.

Dire qu'il y a quelques heures à peine, il c'était réveillé dans son lit avec sa maman à ces côtés, endormie…Épuisé, il s'endormit ainsi, le cœur déchiré en petits morceaux, que le chariot dans lequel ils étaient commença à avancer.

Quand il ouvrit ses yeux, ce fut pour entendre des hurlements et des cris de supplices plus puissant que jamais. Soudain, une lame recouverte de sang jaillie du corps de la pauvre femme qui avait supplié à ce que l'on la libère -jurant qu'elle n'était pas une sorcière- juste devant son visage. Salazar recula soudainement en ravalant un cri d'horreur tout en tremblant violemment, le corps de la pauvre sorcière s'écroulant sur le sol de leurs « prison ».

**\- Vous allez la fermer oui ?! On est bientôt arrivé de toute manière !**

Perdu, il observa autour de lui, Hydra c'était endormie certainement épuisé et Marie…

**-Si seulement nous n'avions pas de pouvoirs magique … ! Si seulement nous étions moldus ! Nous aurions encore notre famille vivante ! C'est de notre faute tout ça ! La magie, c'est sa faute ! Sa faute ! Je la déteste ! Je la hais !**

Salazar écarquilla les yeux en voyant la petite rousse qu'il aimait, se tenir la tête, visiblement complètement terrorisé et perdu, rejetant la faute de tout ça sur la magie. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de Cornouailles et il pouvaient apercevoir les murs de la ville au loin, l'ambiance dans cette prison de fortune s'alourdissant de plus en plus suite à cette folie qu'elle ne cessait d'alimenter.

**\- Marie ! Ne dis pas ça ! Nous sommes des sorcier nous de-**

**-La ferme ! Tais toi ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! C'est de ta faute toi aussi, si seulement toi et ta saleté de famille avait-été plus discrète, jamais ils ne nous auraient trouvé !**

**-Quoi ?! Répète un peu pour voir ! Vous étiez bien content de nous avoir quand ça n'allez pas ! Comment ose-tu ne serais-ce qu'un instant dire ça de mes parents !**

Les yeux gris luisant de haine, Salazar avait crié contre Marie qui avait elle aussi haussé le ton, attirant alors l'attention des autres sorciers captif. Une haine brûlante explosant au creux de son ventre en l'entendant rejeter la magie, cette magie si unique et admirable, le petit garçon n'avait pas réussie à retenir son venin.

**-**** C'est uniquement de la faute de ces sales moldus ! Ils ont assassiné nos parents, nos frères et sœurs ! Ils nous traitent de monstre, ils nous tue****nt**** comme ils tueraient en masse des cochons ****sans réel jugement**** ! Et c'est de notre faute ?! La faute de MA famille ?!**

La haine dévorant tout, Salazar hurla alors contre elle, ignorant Hydra qui ouvrait les yeux.

**\- La magie est tout ce que nous avons ! Nous devons la chérir pas la haïr ! Tu me dégoûte, tu n'es qu'une ****traîtresse**** ! Traître****sse**** à ton monde, traître****sse**** à ta famille et à ton sang, traître****sse**** envers tes ancêtres ! ****Traîtresse, traîtresse, traîtresse, traîtresse ! Ce qui t'arrive c'est aussi -mphhhh !**

Le bras d'Hydra vint alors entourer la tête de son cadet et cacher sa bouche pour qu'il se taise. Marie pleurait à chaude larmes, les paroles de Salazar se répercutant dans son esprit alors que les autres les regardaient étrangement. Certains les jugeaient, et d'autres approuvaient, mais les moldus autour se demandaient quoi, si ils devaient tuer ce mioche ou non. Le calme était revenu, ils décidèrent que non. Croisant le regard fatigué de son frère, Salazar soupira en comprenant le message.

**_« __Calme toi »_**

C'était le mieux à faire…

Le voyage fut long et difficile à vivre. Mais une fois arrivé en ville, il se dit que peut-être ils auraient du tenter quelque chose car tout ce qu'il avait vu avant lui semblait bien moindre comparé au tableau de l'enfer qui se peignait devant leurs yeux.

Alors ça venait de là, tout ces nuages et cette odeurs ? Et ces flocons… de la cendre.

**\- AYEZ PITIÉ !**

Des vagues de hurlements ne cessaient de heurté leurs âmes, des centaines de bûchers étaient présent et remplie de personnes accroché à des poteaux, brûlant vif. Les pauvres victimes ce contorsionnaient en vain pour échapper aux flammes qui dévoraient leurs corps, une odeur de viande grillé et de graisse fondu horrible emplissaient la place publique à des kilomètres à la rondes. Mais le pire était la torture, apparemment, ils fallait souffrir pour « expier » ses pêchers et/ou avouer être doté de pouvoirs magique.

Il pouvait voir des pauvres gens subir des tortures horrible tel que la noyade, sauvé in-extrémiste par ces fous qui, une fois que leurs victimes étaient à peut-près remis, les y replongeaient, puis si les personnes qui coulaient au fond une fois morte, étaient déclaré comme sorcier(è)s, et celle qui remontaient, moldus. Il voyait également des pendaisons...étrange qui avaient pour but de déboîter les épaules des soit-disant sorciers, s'amuser à leurs faire mal. Certaine femmes et même quelques enfants, éloigné du regard des plus jeunes, subissaient des choses horrible alors que leurs vêtements ce faisaient arraché pour pratiquer de dégoûtantes choses, qu'importe leurs pitiés...

En parlant de s'amuser, c'est avec dégoût qu'il remarqua que la taverne était remplie de monde qui riaient, buvaient...ils fêtaient...leurs morts ? Les enfants riaient, jouaient ensemble, chantonnaient des chansons immonde concernant les sorciers et le sort qui les attendaient...Il entendait des hurlements venant de certains bâtiments et c'est épouvanté qu'il vit des sorciers sortir affreusement mutilé de partout mais surtout des mains, et tant d'autres choses traumatisantes !

Dévoré par la peur, de nouveau, la calèche s'arrêta et un garde vint ouvrir la cage et attraper le bras de Marie qui fut tiré en dehors de là.

**\- Non ! Pitié pas les enfants ! Prenez nous mais laissez les enfants en paix !**

Un sorcier qui avait réussie à défaire ses liens avait retenue Marie par le bras, tentant de sauver cette pauvre petite de l'agonie que lui réservaient les moldus. Pour la peine, ses mains furent coupé aussitôt, laissant la pauvre enfant se faire amener sur la place publique, alors que Salazar ce faisait à son tour sortir de là.

**\- Celui là et son frère parlent aux serpents ! C'est les enfants du diable, massacrez les !**

**\- Saly ! Non !**

Hydra se jeta en dehors de la calèche de lui même, renversant un garde, pour rejoindre son cadet et le protéger des coups des passants. Se mettant au dessus de son petit frère, Hydra tentait de prendre les coups à la place du petit brun, il était bien plus grand et fort ! Il pouvait tenir ! Cependant, il ne pouvait protéger entièrement le corps du second de la famille et c'est avec regret qu'il vit son beau visage de tordre de douleur quand un de ces sale moldus lui brûla le mollet droit avec le feu de sa torche. Visiblement furieux, le plus âgée donna un violent coup de pied dans le visage de ce bougre qui avait osé brûler son frère !

**\- Arrête ! Hydra arrête ! Pitié, pense à toi !**

Mais rien n'y fit, bien déterminé à le protéger des moldus, Hydra lâcha un simple_ « pardon » _et ne bougea pas de là alors que les autres se faisaient sortir et découvraient l'Horreur. Le collier de leurs père, pendant du cou d'Hydra devant ses yeux, fit pleurer Salazar encore plus, accroché aux vêtements de son aîné qui prenait les plus gros des coup à sa place.

Quand on avait mal continuellement, ce qui était **« bien »** c'était qu'on s'habituaient à force. Le soucis c'est qu'on faiblissait et malheureusement, leurs agresseurs en profitèrent pour tirer le petit garçon de l'emprise du plus grand. Hurlant contre eux, Hydra tenta de se redresser mais quand une lame traversa son mollet, il ne put que retomber.

Non, pas son frère pitié ! C'était son rôle de le protéger !

Salazar lui, se protégeait le visage comme il le pouvait, alors que les moldus lui faisaient vivre un enfer. Il se fit battre, torturé à coups de lames, brûlé au fer blanc à certains endroit de son corps, humilié, insulté, cracher dessus, jeté plus bas que terre, il fut même traîné à même le sol un peu plus loin pour voir avec horreur un villageois prendre une paire de ciseau en métal rouillé, recouvert de sang sécher, s'approcher de ses mains.

Il eut beau ce débattre de toute ses forces, il hurla quand 3 petit bout de chaires tombèrent au sol.

Il avait si mal ! Tellement mal !

Il vivait un véritable enfer.

Allongé sur le flan à même le sol, le sang coulant de ses nombreuses blessures, Salazar tout en protégeant son visage , observait son frère sans que son corps ne puisse plus rien faire. Son aînée avait toujours réussis à le surprendre, il était tenace, une fois, il c'était presque jeter à corps perdu contre un centaure qui avait osé vouloir l'attaquer et l'avait fait fuir ! Son frère était fort, il était intelligent et courageux quand ça concernait sa famille, et pourtant ! Dans quel état il se trouvait alors qu'il tentait de le retrouver, lui qui agonisait au sol ! Il devait se battre, il voulait vivre, il voulait le rejoindre et le protéger lui aussi !

C'est là qu'il le vit.

Ce moldu tenant dans ces mains cette pelle, se rapprocher de plus en plus vers Hydra. Écarquillant les yeux, il hurla son nom pour l'avertir.

**\- HYDRA !**

Le coup qui fut porté à son frère fut d'une violence extrême. Essayant de se redresser en vain, il hurla de douleur quand on lui tira ses long cheveux tressé, faisant basculé sa tête en arrière et que la lame d'un couteau ce glissait sous sa gorge.

Il le vit, son frère s'écrouler au sol, inerte et une panique monstrueuse explosa en lui.

C'est alors qu'il hurla, terrorisé.

Sans s'en rendre compte, l'homme qui s'apprêtait à l'égorgé s'écroula en arrière sans un mot, le libérant alors d'une étreinte mortelle. Ce n'est qu'une fois libre, qu'il se jeta au sol près de son frère tout ignorant la panique qui venait de saisir l'assemblé. Sans baguette, ce garçon avait tué un vaillant camarade !

**\- ENFERMEZ LES ! ENFERMEZ-MOI CES MONSTRES !**

Et voilà, comment il se retrouvait enfermé dans cette cage pour chien faite de métal avec son frère. Inquiet, il c'était mis à écouter le cœur de l'aîné battre et il en fût des plus soulagé. Il était vivant ! La tête en sang, il avait l'air mal en point mais au moins était-il encore avec lui !

**\- Hydra ! Hydra réveille toi !**

Salazar était dans un état horrible. Son visage tuméfié et un coquard colorant son œil, le petit garçon était littéralement en sang, des coupures et des brûlures décoraient de partout sur le corps et son visage, ses vêtements recouvert de boue, de crasse et de sang étaient trempé à cause de la pluie qui ne cessait de tomber sans pour autant réussir à éteindre ses satanés bûchers !

A ses mains, il manquait 1 doigt sur celle de droite et 2 sur celle de gauche, son pantalon arraché et abîmé de partout, il pleurait et semblait réellement souffrir.

Ses long cheveux avaient été tiré par la foule, lui faisant encore plus ressemblé à une fille et lui donnant un air perdu, fou.

Hydra lui était dans un état bien pire. Son corps n'était que souffrance, comme il avait mal ! Mais il réussit à ouvrir ses yeux, agonisant.

**\- Saly… ?**

**\- Hydra !**

Se jetant contre son frère, il le serra contre lui et l'aida à se relever, tentant de calmer ses larmes.

**\- ça...ça va ? Ta tête...tu saigne… !  
\- ****J****'ai mal...mais ça va aller...t'en fais pas...on...On est où ?  
\- Dans une prison je crois...ça y ressemble…  
\- D'accord...**

Se redressant de sorte à être dos aux barreaux et assis, il tenta de faire passer la douleur en massant son crâne et sa nuque. C'est là qu'il remarqua l'état misérable de son frère.

**-Oh...Salazar, par Merlin ! Vien****s**** !**

Ouvrant ses bras, il laissa son cadet s'y réfugier, tremblant comme une feuille. Lui qui avait une si mauvaise santé… ! C'était le pire ! Ignorant la douleur qui tambourinait sa tête, Hydra ce mit alors à bercer un peu son frère qui avait la respiration sifflante, signe annonciateur d'une crise d'angoisse.

**\- Calme toi...on va sortir de cet endroit...pas question de mourir ici...pas après ce qu'ils nous ont fait...on doit...on doit venger Père, Charlotte et Mère...Vasuki...pas moyen de rester là….respire Saly...on est vivant et on va continuer...et on les tuera tous… !**

La haine enflammant ses paroles, cela calma un instant le plus jeune qui s'y accrochait. Ses yeux fixant le médaillon des Serpentard, il murmura faiblement.

**\- Il est tout ce qu'il nous reste...de papa…  
\- Tu l'as toujours aimé hein … ? Tiens, je te le passe. Quand on sortira d'ici, tu me le rendra.**

**-… Mais non c'est à toi de le porter, c'est ton rôle Hydra… C'est toi l'héritier principal !**

**\- Tu dis ça mais tu le veux quand même mh ?  
\- … Oui...**

**\- Aller, tiens.**

Salazar laissa alors son aîné lui déposer le collier de leurs famille autour du cou. Le contemplant, il le prit dans sa main la moins amoché et eu un petit sourire qui fit énormément de bien à Hydra. Jamais il n'aurait cru le revoir sourire un jour après tout cela, et puis cette promesse c'était un peu une sorte de motivation pour lui rappeler de ne jamais baisser les bras.

Essayant de réchauffer leurs pauvre corps meurtrit, il frotta un peu ses avant bras et le dos du petit brun qui tremblait. Ils étaient au début de l'automne maintenant et la pluie qui tombait ressemblait de loin à une mort lente et douloureuse, apportant la maladie et l'agonie. Les cendres dû aux cadavres carbonisant s'élevaient haut dans le ciel, retombant lentement jusqu'au sol quand les gouttes d'eaux ne se mélangeaient pas ensemble, créant un amas dégoûtant.

**-... suis fatigué…  
\- Dors, je suis là pour veiller sur toi Sally. Dors petit frère, demain ce sera un autre jour...  
-Mh...**

****  
C'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit dans les bras de son frère, bercé par ces caresses dont il manquait cruellement après toutes ces horreurs vécu en si peu de temps. La chaleur de leurs étreintes lui faisant du bien, et bien malgré lui, il réussit à occulter les cris et les supplices qui fendaient l'air tel une lame bien aiguisé, et s'endormit avec une seule idée en tête.

Par pitié, que tout ça s'arrête.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	4. Néant

_Salut tout le monde Voilà le chapitre 4 des Cendres du Monde Magique ! Comme vous avez pu le remarqué, j'ai écris des choses très sombres sans pour autant rentrer trop dans les détails, parfois quelques sous-entendu sont pire à comprendre qu'à lire directement, concernant les inspirations j'essaie de me baser à des faits historique relatant la chasse aux sorcières. N'hésitez pas à me laisser quelques reviews, histoire d'avoir votre ressentit !_

_Voici une « petite » liste de sorcières et de sorciers tué à l'époque par les catholiques, je suis sûre que vous «apprécirez » les détails, l'âge et les manière de tuer ces pauvres gens : wiki/Liste_des_victimes_de_chasses_aux_sorci_

_Bonne lecture._

**"La Bible dit : "tu ne permettras pas à une sorcière de vivre"... Les chrétiens libéraux modernes, qui soutiennent que la Bible est valable d'un point de vue éthique, tendent à oublier de tels textes ainsi que les millions de victimes innocentes qui sont mortes dans de grandes souffrances parce que, dans le temps, les gens ont réellement pris la Bible comme guide de leur conduite."**

* * *

La nuit la plus difficile et la plus terrifiante de sa vie, passa ainsi dans un sommeil profond et épuisé. Le corps et l'esprit du jeune Serpentard ayant été mis à mal en si peu de temps, il ne fut pas étonnant de le voir dormir comme une masse dans les bras de son aînée toute la nuit, savourant son étreinte familière, son odeur et la main dans ses cheveux long qui l'on toujours apaisé, lui permettant alors de savourer un repos bien mérité malgré la difficulté de cet endroit.

C'était terrifiant. Il n'y régnait que chaos, désolation et mort pour ceux de son espèce, puis rire et festivité pour les moldus. Quel constat effroyable.

Alors qu'il dormait confortablement, la chaleur ce mit à le quitter petit à petit ce qui le força à ouvrir ses yeux lentement, toujours épuisé. Dans les bras d'Hydra, Salazar frissonnait violemment en reprenant complètement conscience de ce qui l'entourait et de cette sensation désagréable qui le saisissait. Gémissant doucement, il se cala un peu mieux contre son aîné pour tenter de ce réchauffer et murmura faiblement.

**-Hydra...j'ai froid...**

Pas de réponse.

Soupirant, il ouvrit lentement ses yeux et se redressa, peut-être que son frère c'était endormi lui aussi.

**-Hydra ?**

Hydra n'avait pas bougé de la nuit et c'était endormi d'une façon bien différente de lui. Assis, dos aux barreaux, la tête penché en avant, il affichait cette mine plus que blafarde et ses yeux, entre ouvert, étaient vide. Du sang avait coulé de son nez et de ses oreilles durant la nuit et visiblement...cela lui avait été fatal.

Réalisant cela, Salazar hurla de terreur et se retira aussitôt des bras du cadavre qui, celons la fraîcheur, avait perdu la vie pendant la nuit à cause de son coup reçu à la tête. Tremblant, l'enfant avait reculé à même le sol, dans la boue froide et inondé d'eau, jusqu'à ce que son dos ne heurte à son tour, les barreaux. Observant le corps sans vie de son aînée qui, sous son mouvement de panique, c'était laissé glisser à même le sol sans la moindre résistance, le reflet d'un petit garçon horrifier ce reflétait dans ces yeux vitreux et opaque d'Hydra.

**\- Non, non, non, non !** **Non ! C'est pas vrai, non Hydra !**

Un cri de désespoir sortit de sa bouche aux lèvres gercée. Son frère non ! Sa seule famille ! Il est mort ! Non ! Pleurant de toute ses forces, il cacha son visage enfantin dans ses mains ensanglanté dont quelques doigts manquaient, alors que le désespoir s'abattait une nouvelle fois sur lui, le menant toujours plus profondément dans le gouffre du désespoir.

Il souffrait, il avait si mal !

Son corps n'était qu'un tas de chaires à vif, son esprit était tiraillé par le chagrin et faisait défiler à une vitesse vertigineuse tout les souvenirs qui concernait son défunt frère, la souffrance et la peur, son cœur, lui, était à jamais brisé d'avoir perdu les êtres qu'il aimait le plus et maintenant qu'Hydra, qui lui avait avait appris à grimper aux arbres, les différente plantes utile aux potions, qui l'avait toujours protégé et aidé, venait de rejoindre les membres de sa famille, le laissant seul.

Il repensa alors aux dernière paroles de son frère, sa main venant s'accrocher à son collier.

_**Menteur.**_

Puis, Salazar sentit son cœur lui pincer atrocement. Sa respiration se bloqua d'un coup, l'angoisse l'avalant aussi soudainement qu'elle venait d'arriver. De...de l'air ! Il n'arrivait plus à respirer ! Portant sa main à sa poitrine puis à sa gorge, l'héritier de Serpentard s'étouffait, son faible cœur trop atteint par ces derniers événements lui faisant clairement comprendre que c'était trop.

Sa...sa potion ! Elle ne faisait plus effet ! Il devait… !

De la bave au coin des lèvres, n'arrivant pas à se calmer, Salazar s'écroula au sol, les yeux vitreux cherchant de l'aide en vain.

Hydra…

La mort. Il ne voulait pas mourir.

Les larmes coulant de ses yeux d'argent, le petit garçon ferma ses derniers alors que l'inconscience commençait à l'emporter, écumant à cause de ce cocktail explosif de sentiments plus chaotique qui venait d'exploser dans sa tête.

_**« Calme toi...on va sortir de cet endroit...pas question de mourir ici...pas après ce qu'ils nous ont fait...on doit...on doit venger Père, Charlotte et Mère...Vasuki...pas moyen de rester là….respire Saly...on est vivant et on va continuer...et on les tuera tous… ! »**_

Puis le souvenir de la magie lui revint en tête à son tour, ses derniers mots l'ayant marqué à jamais.

_****« Même dans les moments les plus sombres, ne perdez pas espoirs. Je serais toujours avec vous, vous ne serez jamais seul. Quand vous ne vous sentirez pas bien, quand vous serez accablé ou bien que vous aurez besoin de moi, je serais présente pour vous mes enfants. Quand il sera venu l'heure, vous retournerez auprès de moi mais en attendant, vivez le plus longtemps possible, protég****__****ez-****__****moi et votre monde, tel est votre devoir. Tel est celui de votre ancêtre. »****_

Les voix douce des interlocuteurs raisonna dans sa tête alors qu'il repensait à ces souvenirs assez récent.

Ce calmer, il devait...il devait ce calmer. Oui, pas question de mourir… il ne devait pas mourir. Il était le dernier membre de la noble et puissante lignée Serpentard encore vivant, gardien de la magie, Fourchelangue et surtout témoin de la monstruosité moldu.

Ni ces pauvres personnes ce faisant massacrer dans d'horribles souffrances, ni une famille heureuse vivant de leurs pouvoirs, ni lui, n'étaient des monstres. Ils ne méritaient pas ça.

Alors que lentement, la respiration lui revenait et qu'il se mettait à tousser, Salazar se promit alors une chose ce matin là. A partir d'aujourd'hui, les moldus étaient ses ennemis. Fini l'époque où ils les aidaient.

Pâle, il se redressa lentement tout en regardant un instant le corps sans vie de son frère à seulement deux mètres de lui. Fermant un instant ses yeux humide, il respira lentement, et quant il les ré-ouvrit, c'est avec lenteur qu'il s'approcha du corps et que son visage ce mit à se tordre dans une moue de douleur et d'infinie tristesse.

Une bouffée de haine explosa soudainement à l'intérieur de sa poitrine et c'est en étouffant un cri de rage qu'il plongea son visage d'enfant de 8 ans, contre la poitrine de son frère décédé, qu'il frappa encore et encore alors que les larmes re-coulaient le long de ses joues sans s'arrêter.

Maudit soient les moldus ! Maudit soient-ils ! Qu'ils crèvent ! Qu'ils crèvent tous dans d'horrible souffrance !

Il les entendait ! Ces cris, ces supplications de ces centaines de milliers de Sorciers et sorcières qui comme lui, s'étaient fait capturé par les moldus et avaient fini leurs vies ici, humilié, tué de toutes manières puis brûlé ! Son peuple était entrain de se faire décimer comme l'avait été sa famille !

Il ne restait que lui, juste lui ! Ça faisait si mal !

Son cœur en lambeau le torturait, lui donnant presque envie de mourir ! Mais il était hors de question qu'il meurt ici ! Alors que son cri de haine venait de cesser, le frêle petit garçon à la santé fragile releva son visage maigre et affaiblit, le regard brillant de haine et dur comme du métal. Ils devaient payer pour ça ! Il allait se venger d'eux, venger sa famille et ces innocents qui n'avaient rien fait d'autre que de ce faire duper eux aussi par ses raclures ! Oui, il allait se venger ! Un sourire cruel aux lèvres, c'est presque fou que l'enfant fixa alors la lune encore présente alors que le soleil ce levait lentement, témoin d'une promesse universelle, décisive pour le futur et l'avenir qu'il c'était promis d'avoir.

****_\- _********_Je vais survivre, et quand je serais sorti de cet enfer je les anéantirais totalement, moi et ma descendance ! Nous vivrons pour les voir mourir ! Nous n'épargnerons pas une seule femme, pas un seul homme, pas un seul enfant de notre chemin, ils mourront tous, tout comme nous avons été massacré comme du bétail à cause d'eux ! Je suis le dernier de ma lignée ! Protecteur du Secret Universel de la Magie, je ne mourrais pas ici ! Le monde tremblera de terreur face à nous et se prosternera comme nous avons été obligé de le faire face à ses monstres ! Ils vont regrett_********_er_********_ de ne pas m'avoir tuer !_****

S'il savait à quel point il avait vu juste. C'est dans un rire rauque et douloureux que le rire de Salazar Serpentard ce mêla à celui d'un être d'une noirceur extrême, dernier héritier d'une famille damné. Le monde Moldu courrait à sa perte. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que ce dernier ne disparaisse à jamais face à cette promesse originel. Celle d'un survivant de l'Extermination des Sorciers du Moyen Âge.

Il ne pouvait plus rester ici. S'il restait là, il allait rejoindre sa famille. C'était, quelque part tentant mais il avait un devoir. Un jour, sûrement, il les rejoindra. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Un bruit attira son attention.

Un homme ivre c'était approché de la prison dont il était prisonnier, bouteille à la main, il fêtait visiblement ces jours d'horreurs pur qu'ils faisaient vivre au siens.

_**Monstre**_

Visiblement c'était un des gardes qui l'avait enfermé ici, il portait une armure faite en métal et seul son casque manquait à l'appel. Son épée accroché à la taille et juste à côté ce trouvait un trousseau de clefs qui ouvraient les cellules vu le nombre de clefs accroché dessus. Plissant ses yeux, Salazar dont le comportement avait radicalement changé, se rapprocha alors des barreaux, là où cet ivrogne ce trouvait. Son mouvement attira l'attention de l'alcoolique notoire et ce dernier gloussa.

**\- Oooh ma jolie petite sorcière, comme tu es adorable dans cette prison ! Si fragile que ça donne envie !**

**\- Monsieur...aidez-moi...j'ai mal…**

**\- ****O****o****oo****h**** tu as mal ? Comme c'est triste, si tu veux je peux te tenir compagnie et même essayer de te soigner mais tu peux pas...**

****  
Un hoquet sortit de ses lèvres, dégoûtant encore plus l'enfant qui affichait un sourire doux et très joli. Tenir, il devait tenir… ! Ce gros lard alcoolisé le prenait pour une fille ? Hors de question de savoir pourquoi il le reluquait comme ça, tout ce qu'il avait besoin c'était ses clefs !

**\- ...Sortir !**

**-Oui, je veux bien monsieur, s'il vous plaît.**

Jouant son rôle de gentille et timide jeune fille, Salazar l'observa chercher longuement ses clefs accroché à même sa propre ceinture, manquant plus d'une fois de le faire rager d'impatience puis, lorsqu'il les trouva, ENFIN, et ouvrit la porte, le petit brun ne fit rien d'autre que changer de position le temps qu'il rentre.

Cachant quelque chose dans son dos, il le laissa venir à lui après avoir fermé la porte de sa cellule et ce mettre à sa hauteur, son souffle amère d'alcool le faisant grimacer involontairement, ce qui bien sur ne plu pas au moldu qui fronça soudainement ses sourcils broussailleux et durcit sa voix.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu't'a a grimacer comme ça hein ?**

**\- J'ai mal...monsieur…**

**\- Ah oui c'est vrai… ****montre moi tes blessures petite sorcière. Moi aussi je sais faire de la magie tu sais ça s'appelle des B...**

Il n'eut jamais le temps de fini sa phrase douteuse que le petit garçon avait attrapé rapidement le haut de son armure et avait tiré de toute ses forces. L'homme, ivre et un peut lent à la détente ne compris rien quand son visage vint s'écraser avec violence contre les barreaux, ce qui le secoua mais pas assez pour l'assommer. Salazar se releva aussitôt de sa position et se glissa dans le dos de ce gros porc.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend espèce de sale… !**

Le bruit d'une chaîne raisonna et l'instant d'après, cette dernière s'était enroulé sèchement autour de ce cou gras et crasseux. Debout, un pied sur le dos du moldu, Salazar avait usé de la chaîne de son collier, fait en métal magique -donc bien plus résistant que celui ordinaire- et avait serré de toute ces forces le trésors de sa famille. Mais cela ne suffisait toujours pas ! Le soldat, ce débattant car il était entrain de s'étouffer, se releva tant bien que mal et Salazar, bien déterminé à ne pas mourir ici, refusa de lâcher le collier. S'il lâchait, il allait y passer à coup sûr et ça, pas moyen ! Il avait même tourner le dos au garde pour serrer encore plus l'étreinte mortel que son collier avait sur cet homme, à l'instar d'un python qui étouffait sa proie.

Ses pieds frôlant le sol, Salazar était suspendu au cou de ce monstre qu'il haïssait tant, écoutant des bruits de gargouillis infâme lui venir aux oreilles, signe qu'il était entrain de mourir. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il s'était relevé, il s'écroula au sol, mort. Tombant au sol avec, Salazar avait le souffle difficile et douloureux après autant de mésaventures. Tremblant, le visage rouge sous les efforts et la respiration sifflante, le petit garçon mis quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle.

Tentant de ce calmer, il observa le moldu qu'il venait de tuer volontairement. Il aurait pût simplement l'assommer et partir avec les clefs. Mais non. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

Pas de pitié.

Lentement, mais sûrement son cœur ce calma. Aussitôt après avoir remis son collier autour de son cou, il prit les clefs et se rapprocha à nouveau du cadavre de son frère tant aimé, le coucha doucement sur le dos et, de sa main blessé, vint caresser son visage en lui fermant les paupières.

C'est d'une voix basse, qu'il murmura, à genoux près de lui.

**\- Pardon. Je vais devoir te laisser ici… Je te promet de faire attention. De ne pas parler à n'importe qui, de continuer à grandir, de protéger la magie, de transmettre à la prochaine génération des Serpentard ce que nous avons vécu pour que personne n'oublie notre douleur. Je te promet aussi une chose. Je deviendrais le plus grand sorciers représentant notre famille, le meilleur potionniste que personne n'aura jamais rencontré, celui qui sauvera avec sa famille, la magie de ce monde ! Tout mes héritiers tiendrons ****c****e rôle incompris et tout ces sales moldus nous le paierons !**

Serrant ses mains sale et blessé à jamais dans la boue, Salazar avait presque crié ces dernières paroles, brûlant de haine. Ses yeux, fixant le corps froid devant lui ce refermèrent un instant alors qu'il baisa le front du mort.

**\- A dans très longtemps.**

C'est ainsi que Salazar ce sépara définitivement de son frère bien trop protecteur, le cœur lourd.

Usant des clefs, le petit sorcier commença à s'éloigner en faisant attention aux gardes pour partir d'ici le plus vite possible, quand il s'arrêta. Fixant les autres clefs, il changea soudainement d'avis. Il n'était pas un sauveur, il devait penser pour lui et sa survie, mais quitte à ce venger des moldus autant faire ça bien ! A pat de loup, il fit demi tour et, profitant du sommeil des villageois de Cornouailles -et surtout du fait que les gardes étaient plus occupé à cuvé qu'as surveillé- se dirigea vers les cellules des autres sorciers encore vivant, mais dans quels états !

Faisant signe aux sorciers de se taire tout en s'approchant, il murmura d'une voix pressé et sèche.

**\- Nous ne méritons pas ce châtiment impos****é**** par ces sale moldus ! Si vous voulez survivre, sortez mais si vous voulez mourir, reste****z**** ici. Moi le choix est déjà fait. ****Ce sont des monstres, pensez-vous que vos proches méritaient ça ?! Que vous méritez ça ? Bêtises. Je me nome Salazar, hériti****er**** de la lignée Serpentard et aujourd'hui, je vous sauve pour que vous parliez tous de ce qu'il se passe ici ! Protégez notre monde, protégez nos frères et sœurs de ces barbares ! Sauvez vos vies !**

Ouvrant en grand la porte, offrant la liberté aux sorciers, il se dépêcha alors d'ouvrir les autres portes qui retenaient captif toute les autres victimes jusqu'à s'éloigner un peu pour ouvrir la dernière cellule, un peu à l'écart. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à tomber sur une scène qui glaça son corps en entier.

Marie le corps totalement en sang, les mains attaché par des chaînes relié au sol, dévêtus et étendu par terre.

**\- Marie !**

Alors qu'il allait vers elle pour la libérer, la douleur de quelque chose qui s'écrasait sur sa joue se fit sentir et sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il tomba au sol en laissant le trousseau de clef tomber et glisser de l'autre côté de la pièce, s'écroulant par terre après avoir renversé une armoire sur le côté.

**\- Sa...Salazar ! ****A****ttention !**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là petite fouine ?!**

Presque assommée, Salazar vu trouble un instant mais reconnu instantanément la voix du prêtre qui avait fait pendre son père et les avaient enfermé, lui et Hydra dans cette cellule horrible… là où son aîné avait perdu la vie ! La haine remontât aussitôt et ce fut le cri de peur de Marie qui le ramena à la réalité. Il se baissa de justesse pour éviter qu'une fourche ne s'enfonce dans son ventre, atterrissant à même le sol fait en pierre.

**\- Sale morveux ! Comment as-tu réussi****s**** à te libér****er**** sans baguette ! GARDES ! GARDES ! Sonnez l'alarme, un sorcier c'est enfui****t ****!**

Hurlant alors qu'il tentait encore et encore de tuer Salazar qui, dans un sale état esquivait comme il le pouvait les coups, l'enfant de seulement 8 ans respirait de manière laborieuse sous le regard mort d'inquiétude et de peur de son amie, Marie, qui hurlait.

**\- Je vous en prie ! Arrêtez ! Arrêtez !**

Malgré ce que lui avait dit Salazar avec colère, la rouquine ne lui en voulait pas. Elle avait clairement pété les plombs après de telles horreurs ! C'est surprise qu'elle le vit attraper la fourche des mains du moldus après avoir esquivé un nouveau coup mortel, et le pousser de toutes ses forces pour le faire tomber au sol et s'écrouler à son tour contre une bibliothèque qui l'assomma un bref instant, profitant de cet instant pour se précipiter vers elle, essayant de la libéré de ses chaînes tout en cherchant le trousseau de clef qu'il avait fait tombé.

Tremblante et en larmes, Marie essayait elle aussi de se libérer mais rien ne faisait. Vite ! Vite !

**\- Je l'ai !**

Trousseau en main, Salazar fouillait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait ce fichu trousseau. Où était cette satané clef bon sang ?! Il y en avait trop ! Si seulement il avait sa baguette !

Le cri sur-aiguë de Marie résonna quand le prête c'était soudainement relevé et avait attrapé Salazar par le cou, l'éloignant de la rouquine qui hurlait toujours plus en se déchaînant sur ses chaînes.

**\- Salazar ! Non !**

Salazar grimaça quand l'adulte lui écrasa la tête au sol, riant de lui.

**\- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire sorcier ?! Hahahaha ! Incapable sans votre bout de bois vous n'êtes plus rien !**

**\- Lâche moi sale moldu ! Je vais te tuer !**

C'est alors que du bruit ce fit entendre dehors, attirant l'attention de l'adulte. Des cris ? Les bûchers avaient certainement repris, reposant son attention sur l'enfant qu'il avait coincé au sol, l'écrasant de son pied, il eue un sourire cruel aux lèvres. Surtout en le voyant essayer d'atteindre du bout de ses doigts un couteau souillé de sang qu'il avait utilisé pour torturé et faire avouer cette sale sorcière !

**\- Quand j'en aurait fini avec elle, ce sera ton tour mon enfant. Je te libérerais du démon qui vit en toi et je le brûlerai vivant !**

**\- Mon Père !**

Des gardes, paniqué arrivèrent alors en tremblant, effrayant encore plus les deux enfants.

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Les sorciers ce sont échappé ! Ils ont mit feu un peu partout village ! Les chevaux ont disparut également !**

**-Comment ?! Comment ont-ils put… ?!**

C'est alors que ces yeux sombre ou régnait folie et fureur, s'abaissèrent sur un Salazar qui affichait un sourire moqueur et vraiment pas adapté pour la situation, faisant bouillir de rage l'adulte. C'est d'une voix dégoulinante d'ironie que le jeune garçon répéta tout en modifiant la fin.

**\- _« __Alors c'est tout ce que tu sais faire sale moldu ? »_**

**\- Toi !**

La haine envahissant le prêtre, Salazar sentit le couteau qui lui faisait de l'œil venir à sa main, comme par...magie et aussi fermement qu'il le put, l'abattit dans la cuisse de l'adulte qui hurla, le libérant en se reculant.

**\- Gardes ! Tuez-moi ce sale sorcier ! Tant pis pour son âme il est déjà trop corrompu !**

**\- Non pitié !**

Marie, à bout mentalement et physiquement se tenait le visage entre les mains, tremblante. Alors que les gardes allaient vers son ami, retirant leurs épées de leurs fourreaux...Elle craqua.

Une vague de magie explosa dans la pièce, figeant tout le monde. Les murs se mirent alors à se fissurer d'abord doucement, puis la pierre se déchira de toute part et de plus en plus vie au point de faire trembler les quelques meubles présent dans la pièce, effrayant les gardes et le prête. Ce dernier, recula, épouvanté.

**\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!**

Salazar lui avait écarquillé ses yeux en voyant quelque chose de couleur noir et rouge se former autour de son amie d'enfance. Elle tremblait violemment et ses yeux c'étaient retourné dans leurs orbites, ne laissant apparaître que des globes blanc et vitreux. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?! Cette sensation... Comment pouvait-elle faire de la magie sans baguette ?! Et cette obscurité, il n'avait jamais vue ça !

**-Ma..**

**\- TUEZ-LA !**

****  
Les moldus n'eurent même pas le temps de comprendre l'ordre donné par l'homme d'église, que cette chose énorme qui ne faisait que grossir encore et encore, informe et remplie d'envie de meurtres plongea vers eux à une vitesse incroyable.

Se protégeant le visage, Salazar eu le temps de se jeter au sol et de rouler sur le côté qu'il vit cette bête intenable attraper entre, ce qu'il ressemblait- être une bouche parmi cette chose informe- les moldus qu'elle broyait, les fracassant contre les murs de la maison qui explosa, ne pouvant contenir une telle masse.

Hurlant de peur, le petit brun se couvrit la tête alors que les briques volaient de partout manquant de le tuer.

La forme obscure, l'Obscurus comme cela s'appelait, venait alors de s'envoler haut dans le ciel, faisant hurler de peur les habitants de cette ville qui venaient de se réveiller sous les cloches servant d'alarmes, qui ne cessait de raisonner. Se relevant aussitôt, Salazar chercha une seconde Marie mais ne la trouva pas, qu'est-ce qu'elle était devenu par Merlin ?!

Quittant cette maison qui n'en était plus du tout une, il abandonna derrière lui les cadavres des 3 moldus, tordu dans tout les sens et la peau bleuie d'une manière horrible, ne les faisant ressembler plus à rien. Courant comme il le pouvait à travers les rues, il heurtait quelques moldus et sorciers qui courraient dans tout les sens, les gardes qui tentaient de les attraper ce faisaient attraper par une cheville, la tête où bien un bras, par ce nuage sombre et mortel.

Il devait partir ! Se mettre en sécurité !

Les cris de terreurs des sorciers et des moldus résonnaient ensemble cette fois-ci alors que le chaos venait de s'abattre sur cette ville qui se faisait attaquer violemment par cette chose étrange et inédite pour l'époque. Une sorcière au ventre un peu arrondit, encore présente, prise de panique hurla pour prévenir le peu de sorciers encore présent, attrapant Salazar qu'elle avait reconnu lors de sa présentation dans une cellules.

**\- Amis Sorciers fuyez ! Un Obscurus ! Vite !**

L'Obscurus, lui, ce déchaînait dans la ville. Fracassant le Beffroi, des milliers de bouts de verre volèrent dans tout les sens blessant les habitants alors qu'il retombait tout aussi vite qu'il c'était élevé haut dans le ciel, atterrissant dans le hall principal qui donnait accès à l'église.

L'instant d'après, les deux bâtiments explosèrent avec une violence inouïe, faisant résonnait un cri ignoble qui donna froid dans le dos de tout les êtres vivant à la ronde. Un visage c'était formé dans cet étrange nuage nommé par les sorciers comme un Obscurus. C'était celui de Marie. Alors qu'il se faisait tirer par la main par la sorcière qu'il venait de croisé, il hurla.

**\- Lâchez-moi ! Mon amie ! C'est mon amie !**

**\- C'est trop tard ! Tout les enfants atteint par cette chose, meurent quand ils explosent ! Elle est déjà morte ! Sauve ta vie mon garçon !**

**\- Non ! Marie !**

Les pavés construisant les routes de cette ville volaient dans tout les sens, les pauvres malheureux qui étaient attrapé par cette chose, étaient dévoré vivant pour que leurs cadavres soient jeté haut dans le ciel, les bûchers, encore allumé furent détruit avec une telle force que les bouts de bois en feux retombèrent sur d'autres habitations qui prirent feux elles aussi !

Ce village était fichu.

Salazar n'eut alors pas d'autres choix que de suivre la femme qui le conduisait jusqu'à l'extérieur de la ville, là où tout les sorciers qui c'étaient échappé, c'étaient regroupé.

Manquant de mourir d'oxygène, le petit brun lâcha la main de l'adulte et reprit son souffle, ses mains posé sur ses genoux.

Le groupe de sorcier observaient alors de loin l'Obscurus ravager cette ville où des hurlements de peur et de douleurs en sortaient, cette fois venant des Moldus.

Chacun son tour.

Marie…Il avait tout perdu.

Des pleurs se faisaient entendre. Certains étaient des pleurs de soulagements d'être enfin libre de ces monstres, d'autres de tristesse pour tout ce qu'ils avaient perdu, d'autres pour cette pauvre sorcière qui était morte et devenu cette horrible créature qui ce déchaînait, massacrant tout sur son chemin. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien pour elle.

Posant ses fesses sur le sol terreux, Salazar passa sa main sur son visage pour cacher les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux, ayant perdu la dernière personne qui fut son amie et amour d'enfance. Il resta comme ça un moment, écoutant les sorciers parler de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Beaucoup voulaient rentrer chez eux, mais quel chez-eux ? Ils n'avaient plus rien. Alors, il se dirent qu'il fallait prévenir les leurs du dangers qui les frappaient ! D'autres sorciers étaient peut-être, voir même certainement, entrain de subir les mêmes choses qu'eux !

La sorcière, ayant fait sortir Salazar de là, se retourna vers lui, prête à lui demander ce qu'il allait faire mais il avait disparut. Les écouter se disputer sur ce qu'ils allaient faire ne l'intéressait pas.

Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Alors, pendant que tout le monde se disputait, il c'était relevé et c'était éloigné.

Et il marcha. Marcha, encore et encore, s'arrêtant uniquement pour boire un peu d'eau d'une rivière. Si il se souvenait bien, ils étaient passé par là quand les moldus les avaient amené dans le village de Cornouailles mais il c'était endormi entre temps…

Il devait retourner chez lui…

Ses parents cachaient toujours le Porte-Au-Loin qui menait à la Magie en dehors de la maison, il devait le retrouver. Mais comment retrouver son chemin ? En plus, il mourrait de faim !

Son estomac gargouillant, il décida de s'arrêter un peu histoire de reprendre quelques forces. Au bord de la rivière, ses pieds sale de boue et de sang trempèrent dans l'eau gelée de la rivière. Le petit garçon à la chemise boueuse, déchiré de partout et au pantalon déchiqueté, s'observait dans le reflet de l'eau. Il eu du mal à se reconnaître, son visage était si sale, couvert de bleu et de sang, sa joue droite était même gonflé à cause du coup que le prête lui avait asséné lorsqu'il avait trouvé son amie…

C'était horrible à voir.

La tête baissé, ses longs cheveux châtain cachaient son visage fort abîmé, Salazar était pensif sur la façon dont il allait retourner chez lui.

C'est alors que plusieurs voix sifflante lui parvinrent aux oreilles.

_**\- Qu'essssssst-ce que cccce maudit deux pattes fait-iciiiiii ?**_

_**\- Je ne sssssssaiiiis pas !**_

_**-…**_

_**\- Toiiii dis quelque chooooosssse!**_

Surpris, il redressa sa tête et se leva pour voir de l'autre côté de la rivière le corps d'un serpent assez grand pour sa race, atteignant presque les 1m80, d'une couleur orange tirant sur le violet sombre, presque noir, cet animal avait une certaine particularité. En effet, elle possédait non pas une tête, mais trois.

_**\- Un Runespoor ?**_

_**\- Ah ! Le deux patte est un Parleur ! C'est un gardien !**_

_**\- Je l'ai entendu, crétin !**_

Observant la tête de gauche se disputer avec celle de droite, ignorant celle du milieu qui semblait plongé dans un monde remplie de visions et de rêves vivant, Salazar se rapprocha du serpent qui ne prit pas la fuite étant donné qu'il était un Parleur.

La tête de gauche prit alors la parole, épouvanté de voir dans quel état ce trouvé le garçon qui n'avait pas été épargné.

_**\- Par leeeeeees yeux d'un Basilic ! Maître que vous est-il arrivé ?!**_

_**\- Les moldus.**_

_**-Ce sssssales race sans magie !**_

La tête de droite venait de siffler de colère, se redressant et emportant avec lui les deux autres têtes. La gueule ouverte laissant voir des filets de venin qui ne coulaient que de cette tête, il proposa.

_**-Vouuuuuuulez-vous que nous vous vengiooooons maître ?**_

_**\- … c'est plaisant à entendre mais il est déjà trop tard. J'ai besoin de vous.**_

_**\- Parlez mon cher, nous vous aiderons comme nous pouvonnns !**_

_**\- Ces monstres m'ont arraché de chez moi et on tué ma famille. Je dois retrouver mon chez moi et ainsi continuer mon rôle de gardien. Pouvez-vous m'aider ?**_

_**\- Bien ssssûr mon doux petit**_

La tête de gauche, celle qui décidait avait accepté avec engouement ce qui mit du baume au cœur à l'enfant. Son ventre gargouillant à nouveau, c'est en entendant le serpent à trois tête « rire » qu'il ce mit à rougir de honte.

_**-Ne vous en faites pas. Nous avonnnnnns compris, reposez vous. Nous allooooons revenir.**_

C'est ainsi que Salazar pu se reposer et manger quelque chose que lui avaient ramener le serpent à trois tête. Un gros lapin. Alors que le feu brûlait, allumé à la main par le garçon qui avait vu son aîné faire plus d'une fois, Salazar dévorait le lapin cuit devant les 6 yeux noir du reptile.

Cette fois, ce fut la tête du milieu qui prit la parole, intriguant les deux autres qui ne l'entendait presque jamais.

_**\- Jeune maître, votre famille est moooorte. Y retournez ssssera difficile mais j'ai réussi à retrouver le chemin. Y ssssssserez-vous prêt ? Ceeeela ne ssssera pas ssssimple. Vous allez sssssouffrir, encore.**_

_**\- … Je n'ai pas le choix. Mais merci de ta sollicitude.**_

_**\- Bien tel ssssera votre décision. Nous partirons demain matin, veux-tu bien?**_

La tête de gauche affirma tranquillement, observant Salazar Serpentard dévorer quelque chose après plus de 3 jours sans rien avoir manger, le pauvre enfant était affamé.

Après une nuit près du feu de camp, le garçon de 8 ans repris le chemin, suivant son ami Runespoor dont il apprit les 3 noms. Sekra, Varny et Punfy.

Il marcha à nouveau, guidé cette fois par ses amis qui se disputaient souvent entre eux, chaque tête ayant son tempérament, il était connu que les Runespoor ne vivaient pas très longtemps, et, il n'était pas rare que les têtes de gauche et du milieu s'associent pour tranché la tête de droite, celle au venin qui provoquait à son tour la mort des deux autres.

Le voyage à pieds prit plus de temps qu'à cheval, il lui fallu 4 jours de marches pour enfin apercevoir au loin, le début de cette foret qu'il connaissait par cœur. Épuisé, les pieds douloureux et surtout, tremblant à cause de cette pluie glaciale qui ne cessait de tomber depuis la veille, Salazar s'arrêta un moment en apercevant un peu mieux l'endroit où il avait grandit.

Il ne reconnaissait plus rien.

La foret avait brûlé, ne laissant que des arbres et des cadavres d'animaux carbonisé. Le charbon de bois avait remplacer les vieux arbres de sa foret remplie de feuille encore un peu verte, les oiseaux c'étaient tût ne laissant qu'un silence de mort régner en maître sur cet endroit dont la magie avait tout bonnement cesser d'exister. Au loin, il pouvait apercevoir des tas d'oiseaux carnassier voler du côté du lac là où les licornes avaient été massacré ce qui lui brisa à nouveau le cœur. Serrant les dents, il dit alors.

_**\- Je reviens…**_

_**\- Jeune maître ! Atten**__**nnnnnn**__**dez c'est peut-être encore dang**__**eee**__**ereux !**_

_****_  
Mais Salazar n'écouta pas. S'éloignant en courant, il pénétra dans cette foret de cendre qui n'hébergeait plus une once de vie. En pleine foret, il ignora les corps carbonisé d'un renard accompagné des 2 autres petites formes elles aussi dans le même état, ni le corps sans vie, terne d'une fée qui gisait sur une branche brûlé à jamais, il ignorait aussi la chaleur des cendres qui lui brûlaient le plat des pieds, l'eau de pluie refroidissant ce désastre qui avait dût durer plusieurs jours. Ignorant le Runespoor qui l'appelait, en vain, Salazar ne pensait plus qu'à une chose.

Sa maison.

Il s'arrêta alors soudainement, faisant face à la grande maison qu'il avait connu depuis sa naissance.

Ah…Il n'avait vraiment plus rien…

Le potager avait été saccagé par les moldus, volé, détruit. A côté, gisait l'ancien épouvantail qu'il avait créer avec Hydra, carbonisé. Sa si jolie maison avait prit feu. Les carreaux avaient explosé laissant l'air froid et la pluie rentrer. La porte, défoncé gisait à même le sol. Les murs qui étaient en brique c'étaient brisé et disloqué sous la chaleur et l'intensité du feu qui avait tout ravagé, le lierre qui décorait si joliment les murs de sa maison n'étaient plus que cendre et l'intérieur de la maison semblait ravagé.

Un silence de mort régnait en maître ici si ce n'était le bruit d'une corde qui crissait sous l'effet du vent.

Une corde.

Fermant ses yeux avec force, Salazar ce mordit la lèvre à sang pour étouffer un sanglot qui montait soudainement. Il savait ce qui y était accroché. Il ne voulait pas voir ça mais il le devait, pour ne jamais oublier. Alors que le Runespoor sifflait d'horreur, Salazar releva ses yeux et découvrir le corps pendu de son père, mort. Les corbeaux avait décidément bien fait leurs travail, ils avaient dévorer les yeux et la langue du cadavre qui avait la moitié du corps carbonisé, le feu l'ayant également abîmé.

Son père…

Il ne ne reconnaissait même plus. La couleur pâle de son corps était devenu violette, presque noir par endroits à cause des brûlures. Ses cheveux et ses vêtements avaient brûlé ne laissant son corps qu'a nu.

Il avait envie de vomir.

Plaquant la main devant son visage, Salazar se pencha en avant et se reteint tout juste de vomir.

_**\- Jeune maîtrrrrre !**_

Les têtes de gauche et de droite avaient hurlé d'inquiétude en voyant le Parleur dans un état pareil. Mais le pire fut quand il aperçu, en tournant la tête sur la droite, une forme dans le hall de sa maison.

Sa mère. Et sa sœur.

Il ne put se retenir. Vomissant ses tripes à cause de la vision épouvantable qu'il voyait, Salazar pleurait. Il pleurait si fort, exorcisant toute la tristesse et sa rage que cette tragédie lui soit arrivé. Il y avait une forme humaine, là, étendu au sol dont aucune trace physique n'étaient visible, le feu ayant fait tout fondre. Mais il savait que c'était sa mère. Les larmes coulant à grosse larmes, Salazar se redressa et rentra lentement dans sa maison, fébrile.

Sales moldus ! Sales moldus ! Ils méritaient tous de mourir ! Ils avaient massacré sa famille par pur plaisir, des monstres voilà ce qu'ils étaient ! Et un danger pour le monde magique !

Il devait...il devait protéger la magie et son monde de ces démons !

Dépassant le cadavre carbonisé de sa mère dont il n'osait plus regarder les restes, il remarqua alors des dizaines de formes elles aussi brûlé jusqu'aux cendres…

Ses serpents… Mais aucune trace de celui qui l'inquiétait le plus.

_**\- Vasuki !?**_

Vasuki n'était pas là. Hurlant en Fourchelangue, en compagnie du Runespoor qui passait sa longue langue rose entre sa gueule, deux des têtes de ce dernier regardaient dans tout les sens alors que celle du milieu restait de marbre à ce qu'elle voyait. Elle l'avait déjà vu, dans ses rêves.

La panique saisissant Salazar, il cherchait partout en appelant son amie.

_**\- **__**Vasuki **__**! Par pitié si tu es vivante montre toi ! **__**Vasuki ?**__**Vasuki **__**!**_

Mais rien. Fouillant alors de fond en comble la maison, Salazar hésita à monter. Tout était brûlé et risquait de s'écrouler mais il n'avait pas vérifié les chambres ! Testant en mettant un seul pied qui contenait tout son poids, cela sembla résister… Grimpant une à une les marches, il appela de nouveau son ami.

_**-Vasuki !**_

L'étage était dans le même état que le rez-de-chaussé, mais ne semblait pas avoir été entièrement retourné comme en bas...Il regarda dans la chambre de ses parents et d'Hydra, n'y trouvant que des cadavres de serpents brûlé ou intoxifié par la fumé de l'incendie. Puis, alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de sa chambre, Salazar entendit un faible sifflement, résonner sous son lit.

Aussitôt, il se jeta sur ce dernier qui se trouvait dans un état laborieux et le poussa de toute ses maigres forces, laissant alors voir le corps massacré de Vasuki qui respirait encore faiblement. La moitié de sa queue manquait et la tête était visiblement dans un état calamiteux. Son corps lui était légèrement bombé par endroits, de manière étrange.

Elle était encore vivante mais plus pour très longtemps. Ce qui fit à nouveau pleurer Salazar.

_**-Vasuki! Tu m'entend ? Vasuki, par Merlin !**_

_**\- Maî...tre?**_

_**-C'est moi, Salazar ! Par Merlin, ton corps tu...tu !**_

_**\- Je vais...mourir…**_

_**-...Non, je vais trouver une solution, impossible, ne m'abandonne pas Vasuki! Ils ont tué tout le monde ! Il n'y plus que moi ! Je t'en supplie !**_

_**\- ...Je suiiiiiis désolé maître...Je n'ai pas...réussiiiiiie à protégé notre famille...j'ai échoué…**_

_**-N'importe quoi ! Tu as fais ce que tu as pu pour protéger mon père ! Ils étaient...il étaient beaucoup trop nombreux et ils nous ont trahie, eu par surprise, et tu commençais ton hibernation ! C'est pas ta faute tu m'entend !**_

_**-...vraiiiiiment… ?**_

_**-Oui ! Je vais trouver quelque chose à faire pour te sauver ne t'…**_

_**\- Je vais mouriiiiir...maître...il n'y a plus rien à faiiiiire…**_

_**-...Vasuki… !**_

_**\- Votre père...m'as ordonnéééééé de cacher les livres de magies les plus important... siiiiii jamais vous...ou votre frère surviviiiiiiiez à tout ça...je les aiiiii caché…avec le porte au loin...**_

_**\- Tu les as caché ? Où ça ?**_

_**-Mangé...ils sont dans mon ventre… S'iiiiiiil vous plaît maître...prenez les...que ma mort n'ai pas servie à rien… !**_

Affirmant lentement alors que les larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues, Salazar réalisait qu'il allait devoir éventrer son amie, une fois morte pour récupérer les choses les plus importante concernant sa famille. Le serpent sembla sourire un instant puis, il cessa de bouger, le souffle ce bloquant à tout jamais.

La mine basse, abattu, Salazar était silencieux. Le Runespoor derrière avait observé ça en silence, voir une maledictus mourir était très rare, c'était déjà rarissime d'en rencontrer un dans sa vie, mais les voir mourir était quelque chose de très triste.

Caressant la gueule de Vasuki, Salazar murmura doucement.

_**\- Ton sacrifice n'as pas été vain mon amie...rejoins notre famille à ton tour...**_

Se penchant, il attrapa le couteau qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il s'exerçait aux potions et le planta sèchement dans les écailles froide de son amie. Éventrant l'animal, une odeur horrible ce mit alors à emplir la pièce dont les carreaux n'existait plus. Même avec l'air frais, l'odeur d'entrailles était plus puissante ! Dégoûté, Salazar continuait son macabre travail et lorsqu'il eux fini, il enfonça ses mains dans le ventre de l'animal mort, retirant des livres de potions, de sortilèges de magie noir et d'autres livres que Vasuki avait avalé pour protéger l'avenir de la famille Serpentard après avoir reçu des coups plus que fatale et attendu si longtemps, agonisante. Sa main tremblante attrapa alors la chaussure qu'ils utilisaient pour les amener à la Magie, la contemplant, trempé de sang de l'animal. Le regard vide et rougie par les larmes qui ne coulaient plus, le dernier membre de la famille Serpentard resta un moment comme ça, silencieux à observer cette chaussure.

Le serpent à trois têtes, à côté de lui n'osa dire quelque chose, certainement lui aussi sans voix devant l'horreur de la chose.

Puis, le Runespoor se tourna soudainement, ses trois têtes sifflant de colère en captant la chaleur d'un corps non loin. Son jeune maître n'était pas en état ! Silencieux, la tête de droite observa Salazar alors que la tête de gauche avait décider d'aller voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Seul, Salazar faisait le deuil de tout ce qu'il avait à jamais perdu à cause de la peur des moldus. Ses parents, son frère, ses amis, sa maison, les licornes, son épouvantail, Vasuki, sa forêt, les animaux qui y vivaient en paix… Tout était partit en cendre, s'évanouissant devant lui comme un nuage de fumée. Seul, Salazar ne pensa plus à rien. Il était fatigué. Rangeant toute les affaires qu'il venait de retrouvé dans un sac sans fond magique que lui avait offert son père et qui avait miraculeusement survécu à l'incendie, il soupira. A genoux, l'enfant releva sa tête vers le plafond qui était troué à cause de l'incendie et laissait couler un torrent de pluie sur son visage, le mouillant. Ses cheveux lui collant au corps, la boue et le sang qui salissait son visage dégoulinant de ses joues pâle, le nettoyant un peu.

Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?

C'est alors que quelque chose attira son attention. Fronçant les sourcils, l'enfant ce questionna. C'était quoi, cette forme ?

Un Grand Duc se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui, et traversa le toit de sa maison, atterrissant avec souplesse sur le sol devant un Salazar plus que surpris.

L'oiseau tenait dans son bec une enveloppe légèrement mouillé et entre ses pattes, une longue boite noir avec un ruban de soie vert qui maintenait le tout. Pendant un instant, il ne sut quoi dire, ni quoi penser puis, le rapace semblant impatient se rapprocha de sa démarche amusante et lui tendit sa patte suivit de la lettre.

Les prenant en main, il laissa l'oiseau s'envoler pour le laisser à nouveau seul.

Les mains tremblante sous la douleur et le froid, le dernier membre de la famille Serpentard tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas trop salir cette lettre qui lui semblait importante, d'autant plus qu'il contenait un colis avec, peut-être une commande de son père avant que …

Au moment où la lettre fut ouverte, celle-ci s'envola de ses mains et ce fut comme si un film magique c'était mit en place devant lui, c'est alors que quatre silhouettes familière apparurent devant ses yeux, lui brisant le cœur à nouveau. C'était sa famille, il pouvait voir son père tout sourire qui tenait sa femme par la taille, si belle et portant Charlotte dans son ventre. Il y avait aussi Hydra qui tenait alors le corps massif de Vasuki, cette dernière sifflant de plaisir sous les caresses donné par son jeune maître.

Écarquillant ses yeux, il ne comprit alors que lorsque leurs voix parvinrent à ses oreilles.

_**« - Joyeux anniversaire Salazar~! »**_

Son anniversaire ? C'était aujourd'hui ?! Il avait perdu la notion du temps avec tout ce qu'il c'était passé ! Ces yeux lui brûlant, il les posa alors sur le petit coffret devant lui alors que la voix de sa mère lui faisait autant de mal que de bien.

_**« - Neuf ans que je t'ai mis au monde Salazar et pas un jour ne passe sans que je ne soit infiniment comblé de ton existence ! Même si ta santé ne te laisse pas la vie facile, tu t'es toujours battu pour vivre normalement et nous rendre fier, ce que tu as réussi !**_

_**\- Et oui mon fils, nous sommes si fier de toi. Pour te féliciter d'être aussi combatif et surtout sur le fait que tu semble plus précoce que ton aîné, nous avons décidé de t'offrir ce cadeau pour te montrer à quel point on t'aime et que l'on est fier de toi !**_

_**\- Pas la peine de venir me narguer parce que tu as eu ton cadeau 2 ans avant moi d'accord Saly ? J'espère que ça te te plaira, je sais à quel point tu es impatient pour ça vu le nombre de fois où tu me prend ma baguette, je pense que tu ne sera pas déçu, enfin on ne sait jamais. Au fait, papa m'as dit que tu comptait faire un élevage de basilic quand tu serais plus grand ?! Tu me montrera ça ! J'ai hâte de les voir, je pense en créer quelques uns aussi, pourquoi n'aurait-ils pas le droit de vivre comme tout les autres animaux mh ? Bref, je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire petit frère, prend en soin.**_

_**\- On t'aime ! Amuse toi ! »**_

Ses yeux d'acier fixant l'image de famille qui c'était figé, l'enfant était silencieux. Contemplant leurs sourires figé à jamais sur ce message remplie d'amour, le brun se sentait mal et bien. Mal parce que plus jamais il ne les verra réellement, plus jamais il ne sentira l'odeur rassurante de son père, les bras agréable et le ventre rond de sa mère, les petits coups de pieds de Charlotte in utero et le sourire de son aîné qui le décoiffait d'une main maladroite.

C'était fini.

Puis, il se sentait un peu mieux en même temps, en effet, les avoir vu et leurs mots, leurs sourires et même la façon qu'ils avaient de s'adresser à lui, de le regarder, lui avait mit du baume au cœur. Ravalant ses larmes, il tendit sa main vers le colis qui semblait l'attendre. Il avait cru deviner ce que c'était et c'est avec émotion qu'il l'ouvrit laissant voir une longue baguette faite en bois d'Amourette d'environs une trentaine de centimètres. Dans la main de l'enfant qu'il était, elle paraissait si grande ! La contemplant avec admiration, il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder avec attention, la retournant dans tout les sens, reniflant l'odeur du bois qu'il reconnu et se fragment...une corne de basilic ?!

_**« Ta mère et moi avons confectionner ta baguette Salazar, je suis sure qu'elle te correspondra parfaitement »**_

Les paroles de son père lui parvinrent en mémoire et c'est contre lui qu'il serra sa baguette, les yeux fermé. Ému, il ferma ses yeux et dit d'une voix basse.

_**\- Merci...j'en prendrais soin.**_

**\- AAAH ! A l'aide !**

C'est d'un mouvement que le corps de Salazar ce tourna alors vers sa fenêtre, bougeant à la manière d'un serpent surpris. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

C'est sans attendre qu'il abandonna à tout jamais sa chambre après avoir prit sa lettre et sa baguette, direction le jardin où une scène bien particulière s'y déroulait. Le Runespoor c'était aventuré dans le jardin après avoir capté une source de chaleur bien particulière, celui d'un humain. Sorcier ou Moldus ils ne savaient guère mais une chose était sûre c'est que leurs petit maître pouvait-être en danger, alors, il était aller voir. Dissimulé dans les hautes herbes, le serpent à 3 têtes c'était alors approché discrètement et c'est avec un dégoût sans fin qu'il y vit un moldu ! Un moldu ! Que faisait-il ici ?! Ce n'était pas un hasard !

Voudrait-il s'en prendre au petit Salazar ?

Leurs jeune maître avait-été blessé par les non sorciers… Ces sales moldus, sans magie, sans charmes ! Cette race inférieur à toute choses existantes sur terre ! Se redressant soudainement, les trois têtes sifflant de colère, le Runespoor ainsi dressé était horriblement effrayant. Atteignant les 1m70 de hauteur ainsi cambré, le reste de son corps s'étendait encore sur un bon mètre. Ses crocs luisant de venin, la tête de droite semblait bien désireuse de tuer ce moldu, celle de gauche semblait du même avis et cette du milieu semblait intéressé à planté ses crocs dans ce coup tendre.

Le moldu, un vieil homme aux cheveux et à la barbe blanche cria de surprise et tomba au sol, ce faisant mal à la hanche. Quelle horreur ! Quel était ce serpent ?! Il ne l'avait jamais vu ici ! Et pourtant il y en avait eu ! Mais lui, jamais ! Reculant en se traînant au sol, le vieux Charles était revenu sur les lieux, nostalgique. L'église et la foie, c'était bien, enfin ça n'aidait pas non plus à soigner les maux de la vie ! Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû vendre les Serpentard aux Chasseurs de Sorcières ?

Alors qu'il se posait la question, le Runespoor avait jaillit des herbes et il était tombé au sol, ce blessant. Rampant au sol tout en reculant car le reptile, l'air visiblement très mauvais se rapprochait de lui à toute vitesse. Vite, n'importe quoi ! Ramassant une brique qui était à côté de sa main, il la jeta sur le serpent à trois tête qui se décala légèrement sur la gauche pour esquiver la brique, et siffler, visiblement encore plus en colère. Oh non ! Essayant de se redresser en vain, il grimaçait visiblement de douleur.

Tuer. Tuer. Tuer.

Il fallait le tuer. Protéger leurs jeune maître de ce sale être !

Le Runespoor se rapprochait de plus en plus du traître de la famille Serpentard. Prêt à en découdre sans savoir qui il était réellement, la tête de droite laissa voir ces crocs aiguisé dégoulinant d'un venin violet, terrorisant le vieil homme. Alors qu'ils étaient si proche, une voix les arrêta.

_**\- **__**Recule**__**z**__**!**_

Obéissant à cette voix, la tête de gauche ce tourna alors vers l'origine de cet ordre, curieux. Pourquoi devaient-ils s'arrêter ?

Charles lui était blanc comme un linge. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, le vieil homme allait mourir ! Il allait mourir ! Se protégeant le visage de ses mains moite et ridé, il ferma ses yeux et attendit une morsure qui n'arrivait pas. Tremblant, il ouvrit ces yeux bleu gris, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait et ce n'est que lorsqu'il abaissa ses mains qu'il comprit.

C'était lui. C'était lui. C'était lui… ! C'était lui !

Baguette en main, Salazar avait dévalé les escaliers de sa maison et était passé par une des fenêtres inexistante pour arriver plus vite dans le jardin. C'était lui !

**\- CHARLES !**

Il avait crié, non, hurlé toute sa haine et sa rancœur en l'appelant. Lui, l'ami de ses parents, ce sale traître !

_**« Pardonnez moi mes amis, mais nuls sorciers ne dois survivre face au châtiment de Dieu. »**_

Si seulement il n'avait pas trahi leurs existences à l'église, si seulement il avait tenue parole, sa famille aurait encore été vivante ! Sa mère, son père, sa sœur, son frère ! Vasuki ! Leurs morts défilant à toutes vitesses dans son esprit torturé par la douleur et la haine, le petit brun avait levé sa baguette sous l'air horrifié du vieillard.

Il avait survécut ? Quelle horreur ! Et cette baguette ?!

**\- A….A L'AI…**

**\- Endoloris !**

Le sortilège de souffrance jaillit alors de la baguette pour la première fois. Frappant le corps du vieil homme, ce dernier hurla comme si son être entier ce faisait déchirer de toutes parts comme un vulgaire morceau de parchemin. Baguette en main, l'enfant la tournait alors lentement de droite à gauche, jouant avec sadisme sur l'intensité de la douleur. Les cris...étaient épouvantable, ils glaçaient le sang de ceux qui oseraient traîner dans les parages. Le corps au sol ce tordait dans tout les sens dans un spectacle macabre qui ravissait Salazar. Ce dernier c'était approché, un sourire cruel aux lèvres et tenant fermement sa baguette en main.

Oui voilà ! C'était ça ! Il aurait du l'avoir depuis le début ! Ah si seulement il pouvait remonter le temps et les sauver...mais c'était impossible, on ne pouvait faire revenir les morts à la vie ! Alors il allait se contenter de lui prendre sa vie, mais avant ça, il allait le faire déguster ! Souffrir comme les siens avait souffert !

Qu'importe ses pleurs, ses cris et ses supplications, Salazar ne relâcha pas son emprise sur lui. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il le sentit agripper sa cheville et pleurer son prénom qu'il arrêta.

Baguette relevé, Salazar était débout, observant de haut cet enfoiré qui avait ruiné sa vie, pleurer comme un bébé et l'appeler comme pour lui demander pardon. Le visage froid, ses yeux d'aciers l'étaient encore plus, l'enfant de 9 ans aujourd'hui contemplait sans aucune once d'humanité ce vieil homme qui s'agrippait de toutes ses forces à sa cheville.

**\- Sa...sala….zar je t'en supplie je...j'étais obligé de…de… !**

**\- La ferme. La ferme, la ferme, la ferme, la ferme !**

Criant, Salazar avait alors relevé le pied nu où le vieillard c'était accroché et l'avait fracasser sur sa tête, plusieurs fois. Furieux, l'héritier de la grande famille Serpentard hurlait sa haine au monde entier, le frappant encore et encore, ignorant ses supplices.

**\- C'est de ta faute ! Je te hais ! Je te hais ! Je vais te tuer ! Tu va souffrir comme ils sont tout souffert, tu aura beau me supplier, jamais je ne te pardonnerai, jamais tu m'entend ?! Je veux que tu meurs ! Que vous mourriez tous ! Sale race ! Misérables ! Soyez maudit, tous autant que vous êtes !**

Le Runespoor un peu à l'écart s'était tassé sur lui même devant tellement de haine venant de son petit maître. N'intervenant pas, il le laissait vider son sac.

**\- Tu sais ce que tu mérite ?! C'est de vivre ce que j'ai vécu, ce que ma famille à vécu, ce que NOUS, sorciers, avons subis à cause de vous ! Je vous haiiiiiiis ! Disparaissez ! Tous autant que vous êtes ! Si seulement vous n'aviez jamais existé !**

Des sortilèges tous plus horrible les uns que les autres sortirent alors de sa baguette. Prenant bien soin de ne pas le tuer, il le torturait à coup d'Endoloris, de sortilège de découpe, de prison d'eau, de dislocation des épaules et d'autre maléfices encore plus sombre que les Impardonnables que le temps eu bien fait d'oublier.

Quand il eu terminé, il tremblait encore violemment. Les joues rouge et les yeux brillant de rage, l'enfant c'était défoulé sur ce traître qui...ne ressemblait plus à un humain même s'il était encore vivant ! Ces os, n'étaient même plus de la forme dont ils devaient être, il lui avait fait perdre la raison, le rendant aussi faible qu'un nouveau née et surtout, surtout… Il avait vécut ce que lui et les siens avaient vécu ! Devait-il le tuer où bien… ?

**\- J'allais oublié...le plus important...**

Il pointa sa baguette vers la silhouette humaine qui ne l'était plus.

**\- Incendio maxima.**

Le regard lointain, Salazar regardait cette chose brûler devant lui en silence,consumé par un feu très puissant et vorace qui créait alors d'énorme flammes, puis doucement, ses lèvres se tordirent un un sourire puis un rire sortit de ses lèvres, ce mêlant aux hurlements de sa victime.

D'abord, il était discret et faible, puis, petit à petit il gagnait en intensité. Transformé en véritable fou rire, l'enfant riait, encore et encore sans jamais s'arrêter sous les regards vraiment inquiet du Runespoor... il ressemblait à un fou à se tordre de rire de cette manière.

Comme il était soulagé ! Il avait réussit à au moins se venger de celui qui avait vendu les siens !

C'était si facile ! Si facile de les tuer ces sous races ! Quelle ironie ! Comme c'était drôle !

Il les avaient vendu, trahie, torturé et tué et quand il lui avait rendu la pareil, il n'avait rien put faire face à lui !

Alors qu'il en avait eu si peur ! Si peur ! Il en avait été terrorisé ! Les moldus avaient gravé dans son être entier une peur abominable en lui. En s'en rendant compte, son rire s'arrêta soudainement, laissant un silence angoissant ce faire entendre, coupé par moment de râles de plus en plus faible et du feu qui crépitait. Regardant sa baguette, il serra les dents et murmura, en colère contre les Sans Pouvoirs et contre lui même de n'avoir rien pu faire pour sa famille et les autres sorciers.

**\- Je ne laisserais plus jamais un moldu m'humilier. Ni moi, ni les autres … Plus jamais, je m'en fais la promesse...**

Les cris de la chose avaient cessé de raisonner dans la foret depuis un bon moment, morte sous le haut niveau de souffrance qu'elle avait subit, consumé par les flammes. Du vieil homme ne restait alors qu'un corps calciné, figé à jamais dans une position incompréhensible.

**-Ventus.**

Une énorme vague de vent jaillie alors de la baguette de l'enfant pour venir touché le corps qui avait été calciné en un temps record.

De tas, il passa à cendre.

Le regardant s'envoler petit à petit dans le ciel et emporté par le vent, Salazar observa les nuages lourd de pluie disparaître petit à petit pour laisser passer quelques rayons de soleil et un ciel bleu.

Égoïstement, il c'était demandé sur le moment pourquoi le monde ne c'était pas arrêté de tourner lorsque sa famille était morte, il n'avait pas réussi à comprendre. Mais aujourd'hui, il comprenait.

Sa famille, aussi importante soit-elle pour la magie n'étaient rien du tout pour ce monde gigantesque dont il ne connaissait absolument rien.

Il n'était qu'un gosse de 9 ans qui n'avait jamais quitté sont nid. Il était grand temps pour le Serpent de le quitter.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il s'en alla, sans un regard en arrière, accompagné de son ami le Runespoor.

Plus rien ne le retenait ici après tout.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	5. Un rayon de soleil

__Salut tout le monde ! On se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre un peu plus long que les autres pour compenser mon manque d'activité, en effet, a cause du travail et d'autre activité je risque d'être légèrement absente mais j'espère compenser la chose en vous offrant ce chapitre rempli d'actions et d'aventure !__

__Comment trouvez-vous cette histoire ? Je manque cruellement de ____****reviews****____, j'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis !__

__Ce chapitre est un peu particulier à mon sens car pour moi, c'est le début d'une nouvelle vie pour notre Salazar Serpentard internationale ! Après tant de solitudes, de douleurs et de tristesse...Un rayon d'espoir apparaît enfin.__

__Où comment une amitié est née.__

_****« La meilleure façon de ce faire un ami, c'est d'en devenir un »****_

__Pour les curieux je vous met en liens mon blog créer par la fabuleuse Deatheather, ma très chère amie avec qui nous avons rp et créer de nombreuses histoires qui ont aboutie à cette fiction (c'est aussi elle qui à fait le blog) vous retrouverez des personnages que je joue en RP et qui apparaitront peut-être/ou pas, dans cet écrit) :____ slytherin-tongue____ .com__

__Bonne lecture !__

* * *

La forêt brûlé à jamais par les flammes de la haine avait alors laissé place à un paysage bien différent à voir. Les ruines de la maison des Serpentard avaient disparut pour nous laisser découvrir cet endroit qui serait le repère du plus grand Fourchelangue de son Époque. Nombreuses végétations tel que des algues ou bien des roseaux, des ronces par endroits, des nénuphars où bien des touffes d'herbes d'un vert gras ou, à l'inverse, jaune et sèche comme de la paille, décoraient alors harmonieusement l'endroit. Le sol, couvert encore un peu de neige, laissait alors percevoir quelques morceaux d'herbes là où le terrain semblait propice à la marche mais gare à certains pièges meurtrier dont la nature était doté.

Les sables mouvants étaient présent. Camouflé, eux aussi par la fine couche de neige qui disparaissait petit à petit, laissant alors voir l'horreur de cet endroit qui semblait à première vu, des plus accueillant.

Des cadavres, par endroits, gisaient alors dans l'eau glacé des marécages. Des femmes et hommes, quelques enfants et même quelques animaux fantastiques où non, décoraient sinistrement les lieux où le jeune Salazar avait fini par se réfugier. Une tourbière. Des marécages hostile et dangereux au point de dévorer la moindre personne vivante qui avait eue la folie de pénétré cet endroit remplie de boue et de sable mortels. Le givre avait quant à lui, recouvert de glace la patte d'un cheval dépassant de l'eau ou la main d'un pauvre homme cherchant à remonter à la surface, en vain.

Ses eaux étaient mortelle. Quand ce n'était pas le fait de ce perdre dans cet immense bourbier épuisant à traversé, c'était les sable mouvant où, les quelques rare kelpies arrivant à vivre là dedans, qui s'en chargeaient.

Une brume épaisse envahissait l'endroit comme une couverture. Il y faisait chaud et très humide, le climat parfait pour les serpents, même en plein hivers. En parlant de Serpents, cet endroit y étaient infesté. De toutes tailles, de toutes couleurs, de toutes races, tout les reptiles du coins s'étaient comme passé le mot pour vivre ici pendant l'hiver, là où les humains ne risquaient pas de les tuer et les manger dans leurs sommeils.

Bien sur, le jeune parleur était une exception. Les Fourchelangues étaient pour eux des êtres absolument divin, la légende raconterait même que le tout premier des Fourchelangue avait été un serpent qui avait prit forme humaine, on ne savait par quel procédé magique incroyablement puissant.

Il n'était donc pas rare de voir des serpents lambda, s'exalter à la vue d'un jeune Parleur. D'autant plus que ce dernier était accompagné d'un Runsepoor de taille assez conséquent.

Deux mois venaient de passé depuis le massacre de la famille Serpentard par les moldus. Deux longs mois des plus rudes à vivre quand ont était un enfant blessé et seul, dans cette nature des plus sauvage.

Mais par la Magie merci, la chance avait fini par sourire à l'enfant.

A son arrivé dans cet endroit naturellement dangereux et protecteur, Salazar avait trouver une bicoque en mauvais état grâce à un Pitiponk qui l'avait guidé dans l'obscure marécage, et qui, en un mouvement de baguette, c'était transformé en un foyer tout à fait convenable pour le temps dont il disposait. Sa priorité fut de se soigner et, sans mentir, cela fut long et douloureux.

L'hygiène n'étant pas la priorité à l'époque et vu les sévices qu'il avait vécut, son corps fut malade pendant un long moment. La fièvre causé par l'infection qui avait envahi son corps -son cœur fragile ne l'aidant pas- il c'était accrocher alors de toutes ses forces à la vie, luttant de nombreux jours pour survivre.

Son ami le Runespoor s'étant occupé de lui pendant ce qu'il lui avait semblé être une phase très floue de cette période où, il enchaînait malaise sur malaise, l'enfant, aidé par ses connaissances en potions, survécut de peu, sa volonté et l'aide apporté par son ami serpent l'y aidant.

Survivre, et s'adapter. Tel est sa priorité.

La magie attendra. Il devait guérir. Si la mort l'emportait, alors sa promesse et son existence n'auront servit à rien.

Finalement, la fièvre le quitta et le calme puis le repos la remplacèrent, néanmoins perturbé par des cauchemars horrible, causé par le massacre des siens et des moldus… Il en avait peur, malgré ses mots. Le traumatisme de sa vie le harcelait, le rendant paranoïaque presque.

Des moldus. Si les moldus le trouvaient, ils allaient finir le travail ! Hors de question que cela arrive !

De nombreux serpents l'entourant l'avaient alors rassurer. Si un humain osait s'aventurer par ici, il mourrait. Soit l'endroit ou les Kelpies s'en chargeraient, soit ce seraient eux. Entouré, rassuré, Salazar ce permit alors du repos. Le temps de reprendre ses forces… Même si cela l'agaçait énormément.

En effet, les massacres concernant les siens continuaient et lui, ne faisait rien pour arrêter cela.

Il ne pouvait pas, pas dans cet état. Alors, à contre cœur il se résolu à attendre. Guérir pour mieux se relever et faire face à ses monstres …

Un jours, il avait alors prit la botte imbibé de sang de Vasuki, menant à la magie et l'avait contempler un moment. Puis, il s'était relevé et était sortit de « __chez lui __» pour aller nettoyer cette botte couvert de son sang. Celui de son amie. Il ne supportait plus voir cette chaussure ainsi ! La frottant de toutes ses forces dans l'eau, l'enfant, méfiant concernant les Kelpies, avait finalement réussie à nettoyer cette vieille botte qui lui servait de Porte au Loin, pensif. Il devait y aller… mettre au courant la magie, si elle ne le savait pas déjà… Mais il avait peur. Peur que sa famille l'ai déçu, peur qu'elle le rejette à cause de ça…

_**_-Vous devriez y aller, Sssssssalazar.  
\- Oui, vous torturez ainssssssi ne vous aidera pas._**_

****\- Faites de que vous avez à faire. Nous vous attendrons touuuuussss ici. Nous ssssommes en sécurités.****

Il se sentait honteux d'avoir peur que cela n'arrive. Comme l'enfant qu'il était, il se tassa sur lui même en entendant les voix sifflante du Runespoor qui l'encourageait à faire ce qu'il voulait.

****\- ...****__****D'accord dans se cas.****__

Et, après avoir avalé une Branchiflore qu'il avait recueillie dans l'eau des marécages, il disparut avec le porte au loin pour plonger dans des eaux profonde et froide dont il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois.

Après un long moment à nager, il avait finalement réussie à atteindre cet immense escalier fait dans la pierre et le marbre brut. Essoufflé, l'enfant c'était alors assit en silence le temps de reprendre son souffle.

Ces long cheveux trempé gouttant lentement au sol, il avait ramené ses jambes contre sa poitrine histoire de se réchauffer un peu, et avait laissé son regard vogué dans le vide un instant. Il pouvait entendre le rire de sa mère, revoir son frère et son père aux même endroits que la dernière fois, mais, il n'y avait plus rien.

Il ferma doucement ces yeux argenté, puis, après un soupire, il se leva et se mit en quête de monter les escaliers. A son rythme, l'enfant fini alors par arriver devant cette porte en or représentant un cobra royale aux yeux fait en émeraudes.

Levant sa main, il siffla en Fourchelangue l'ordre de s'ouvrir. Et la porte obéit à ses mots.

S'avançant dans l'immense Hall baigné de lumière du à l'immensité de la magie, Salazar se sentit alors envahis par un sentiment extérieur. Un immense tristesse accompagné d'une douleur inimaginable, qui lui coupa alors la respiration une seconde, avant que cela ne redevienne normal. Des pleurs, des cris, des supplications, le désespoirs, la peur, la haine, tout ces sentiments explosaient dans cet endroit si particulier.

C'est là qu'il comprit.

Ces sentiments n'étaient pas les siens, du moins, si mais pas si...fort, si violent. C'était ceux de la magie.

La magie pleurait et souffrait de ce monde qui massacrait ses enfants sans jamais s'arrêter.

_**_\- Magie !_**_

_**_\- Salazar ?_**_

S'avançant alors rapidement près de l'orbe immense, il s'arrêta au bord et sentir quelque chose d'invisible venir caresser sa tête et ses cheveux.

_**_\- Tu es vivant ! Quel soulagement, le dernier de mes gardiens ! Comme je suis désolé, pour ta famille, pour tout cela !_**_

Ce sentiment de sécurité et de satisfaction qui l'envahissait lui faisait du bien. Il avait l'impression de retourner dans les bras de sa défunte mère, c'était la même sensation que lorsqu'elle le rassurait. Relevant son visage vers la magie qui n'avait ni visage, ni corps, il fit un faible sourire, décidant de la rassurer.

__****\- Oui, j'ai survécu, Magie. Mais de justesse. J'ai été chanceux, contrairement aux autres sorciers et membres de ma famille… Je suis désolé de te demander ça mais, comme Père n'as pas eu le temps de m'apprendre d'avantage, je dois te demander quelque chose. Est-ce que tu peu arrêter ça ?****__

_**_-Non._**_

_**_\- Pourquoi ?_**_

_**_-Je ne suis qu'une énergie doté de conscience qui à façonner les sorciers à l'image de la nature, ayant créer les sans magies… Je ne peu rien faire de plus à part en créer encore et encore, tant que j'existe._**_

_**_\- … Alors tu ne peut pas les arrêter ? Ceux qui tuent tes propres enfants ! Ceux qui nous torturent et nous insultes parce que tu nous à créer ?!_**_

_**_\- Salazar, je…_**_

_**_\- Ne te méprend pas ! Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, tu n'y es pour rien et tu as fait ce qui était juste en nous donnant vie ! Mais ces sales moldus...Comment osent-ils… !_**_

_**_\- Salazar, calme toi, je t'en prie !_**_

_**_\- Me calmer ?! Me calmer ?! Alors que nous mourrons et nous disparaissons de plus en plus ! Hors de question ! Je me le suis déjà promis mais je t'en fais le serment, Magie !_**_

_****Levant son point serré vers elle, ses yeux habituellement doux et quelque peut rêveur s'étaient changer en deux perles remplie de haine et de détermination. Son visage c'était durcis et avait abandonné l'innocence pour la douloureuse réalité.****_

_**_\- Pour toi ! Pour tout les nôtres, notre peuple actuellement opprimé et éradiqué par ses sales Moldus ! Moi et ma descendance, jurons de te protéger comme nous l'avons toujours fait ! Nous purgerons ce monde de ses insectes insignifiant, nous feront couler leurs sang comme ils ont fait couler le notre mais jamais, je dis bien jamais nous ne t'abandonnerons ! Tu es celle qui nous à créer, notre créatrice, tu es une entité qui vit en chaque sorcier et qui est sauvagement assassiné en même temps que tes enfants, en se moment même ! Ils nous ont déclaré la guerre, alors nous riposterons ! Ce que nous avons vécut...et ce que tes autres enfants vivent actuellement, c'est horrible ! La mort, la douleur et le désespoir étaient notre quotidien… Je refuse de revivre ça ! Il est temps de riposter, de leurs faire comprendre qu'ils se sont attaqué à la mauvaise personne !_**_

Salazar c'était presque mis à crier tellement il était furieux, plus jamais il ne voulait de ça ! Plus jamais ! La haine nourrissant son cœur, l'enfant qu'il fut, mourut en réalité ce jours là pour ne laisser place qu'as cet être doué du Fourchelangue, d'une magie colossale pour son si petit corps et d'une haine sans précédent. Il allait les tuer, les massacrer, les faire disparaître de la surface de cette planète ! Il allait purger cet endroit de ces créatures monstrueuses qui avaient osé lever la main sur eux, sorciers et sorcières. Fini l'époque où les siens se mélangeaient à ses vermines, ne serait-ce que pour les soigner ou bien les aider ! Fini !

Tuer où être tué.

Tel sera sa façon de penser envers ces misérables gueux !

_**_\- … Salazar… Tu es conscient que tu viens de sceller à jamais le destin de tout les tiens ? Vous allez souffrir à cause de moi. A cause de ces sans magies. Vous serez pour certains, humilié, moqué, vous serez rejeté… Je te le redemande encore une fois, Salazar. En est-tu sûr ?_**_

_**_\- Ne me fait pas répéter ! Je te promet de te protéger, moi et tout les miens et ce jusqu'à la fin ! Les autres ? Se moquer de nous ?_**_

Un sourire cruel et dangereux, prédicant un futur plus sombre et dangereux que l'époque actuel, étira alors soudainement la bouche gracile de l'enfant qui se tenait là, debout devant la mère de toutes choses sorcières.

_**_\- Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde._**_

_**_\- Qu'il en soit ainsi._**_

C'est ainsi que la promesse universelle entre Salazar Serpentard et son destin fut sceller à jamais et pu enfin commencer alors que l'époque s'assombrissait de plus en plus pour le Monde Sorcier, victime de leurs propre nature à un destin long et terrible.

__Des bruits de galops résonnaient dans une clairière obscurcie par cette nuit d'été chaude et sans lune. Le cavalier, camouflé dans une cape noire noir sale de boue semblait connaître le chemin par cœur car le manque de visibilité ne semblait pas le déranger le moins du monde, de même que son canasson à la robe moucheté de blanc et de noir.__

__L'animal semblait galoper toujours plus vite, comme si lui et son maître étaient pourchassé par les fouet du diable.__

__Le cavalier lui, resserrait nerveusement ses mains moite, sur les rênes de sa monture alors que la peur semblait envahir tout son être. Il l'avait vu ! Il l'avait vu ! Il n'avait pas voulu croire en ces histoires stupide que les villageois de ce village, dont il venait d'arriver, lui racontait et pour prouver à ses derniers que tout cela n'était que des sornette, il y était allé en promettant de ramener la tête de la chose qui hanté ces lieux ! Mais si il avait su ! Cela faisait quelques années déjà que la dernière sorcière de la région avait été pendu à un arbre, alors c'était impossible qu'il y en existe encore une par ici ! Mais il l'avait vu !__

__Alors qu'il marchait lentement en faisant attention à ce que ses pieds ne s'enfoncent pas dans la gadoue visqueuse et mortelle, il avait commencé à se sentir de plus en plus angoissé de visiter cet endroit. Quoi ? Ce n'était qu'un foutu marécage comme tout les autres ! Un marécage particulièrement brumeux et silencieux. Très silencieux. Trop silencieux, il n'entendait rien, rien du tout, pas même un oiseau ! Et c'est ça qui l'avait rendu de plus en plus nerveux ! Torche à la main, il tentait de suivre un chemin à peut prêt sure quand soudain, au détour d'un par terre de terre camouflé par un bosquet de haute herbes, il tombe sur quelque chose qui le fit crier de peur et tomber à la renverse dans l'eau boueuse de cette tourbière où une odeur rance de pourriture et de vase envahissaient l'endroit.__

__Là… ! Là, devant lui !__

__La torche tombé à même le sol humide et solide, éclairaient alors une vision d'horreur absolu pour cet homme qui avait voulu prouver son courage face à un monstre. Mauvais choix. Un corps jonchait le sol dans une position absolument pas naturel, comme s'il avait été tordu dans le tout les sens, son sang inondant le sol et l'eau trouble qui se trouvait à côté. Si c'était une femme ou un homme, il ne prit pas le temps de bien voir car ces yeux s'étaient focalisé sur autre chose. Cette silhouette, là, debout devant lui avec ce bâton dans les mains !Elle se tournait, elle se tournait lentement vers lui et c'est quand il croisa le regard de cette chose qu'il sut.__

__Tremblant et totalement effrayé par cette vision d'horreur qui se peignait devant lui, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et c'est en abandonnant sa torche et son courage qu'il c'était enfuis à toute jambe en hurlant comme jamais il n'avait hurlé.__

__Une sorcière ! Il y avait bien une sorcière ! Vite ! Il devait prévenir le village de son existence !__

__C'est en courant aussi vite qu'il le pu, ses jambes s'enfonçant sans faire attention dans l'eau mortelle et glaciale, dans la boue collante et étouffante qu'il se sentit angoisser de plus en plus, surtout quand des sifflements commencèrent a envahir ce foutu marécage ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que bordel ?! Des serpents ?! Non ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, c'était son imagination, un ou deux il voulait bien mais des centaines de sifflements ?! Il délirait !__

__Il hurla de douleur quand son pieds dans l'eau ce fit mordre par quelque chose qui manqua de l'attirer tout au fond du lac. Il ne sut comment il avait réussit à s'en défaire et sortir de cet endroit maudit, blessé et saignant abondamment de sa jambe, pour retrouver son cheval et s'enfuir aussi vite que le vent.__

Et le voilà, tremblant de peur et blessé qui galopait à toute vitesse vers son village ! Il devait prévenir le prêtre de la présence de ce démon !

Il y était presque ! Il arrivait à voir les lumières de son village au loin !

Un bruit effrayant derrière eux fit paniquer le cheval qui hennit de peur et accéléra encore plus la cadence, tout aussi effrayer que son maître qui se laissait porter par sa monture.

Les cris du cheval attira alors l'attention d'une villageoise qui rentrait chez elle pour s'occuper de ses enfants. S'arrêtant, elle plissa doucement ces délicats sourcils vers l'entrée de la ville là où des gardes surveillaient l'entrée et vit apparaître de l'obscurité quelque chose qui lui fit lâcher son panier en osier rempli de nourriture, et pousser un hurlement à faire frémir les morts.

Le cheval venait d'arriver totalement terrorisé et semblait ignorer les soldats qui essayaient de le calmer en vain, sur son dos ce tenait son cavalier, les mains toujours serrer sur les rênes dont la tête manquait et le sang jaillissait à flot, salissant la robe de son canasson qui ne cessaient de bouger partout malgré l'insistance des hommes à le calmer.

Il y avait quelque chose dans le noir, quelque chose de dangereux qui régnait en maître depuis quelques années sur ce petit village de pêcheur et qui tuait parfois des gens. La rumeur raconte qu'un ou une sorcière vivait dans les marécages, mais que tout ceux qui y seraient pénétré étaient revenu mort, même les plus brave et courageux soldats n'étaient jamais revenu vivant.

Au sol, la tête du pauvre malheureux ce vidait de son sang à même le sol poussiéreux, la moue figé à jamais dans une expression d'horreur pur. La silhouette d'un adolescent s'approcha alors calmement de cette tête tranché net et se pencha pour attraper par les cheveux et sans délicatesse cette dernière. La main dont deux doigts manquait tenait d'un air ennuyé cette tête et semblait jouer lentement avec alors que ces yeux d'argents s'étaient posé sur le village dont la panique général semblait avoir envahi les lieux. Puis, les orbes d'acier froid et calculateur ce posèrent sur quelque chose au sol, appartenant à sa victime.

Une croix en argent.

L'instant d'après, cette dernière prit feu et sous l'intensité des flammes, ce mit à fondre lamentablement à même le sol alors que l'adolescent s'éloigna de ce village tranquillement, jetant la tête dans un fossé non loin.

Les moldus ne comprenaient donc jamais.

Il c'était mis à l'écart de tout, dans un endroit terriblement dangereux pour justement éviter que l'on le trouve. Pour qu'il puisse continuer à grandir et à s'améliorer en tant que sorcier, pour ne pas se mêlée aux moldus. Bien sur, être totalement coupé du monde était impossible, rester seul dans un endroit pareil était de la folie, même pour lui alors il avait décidé de sortir pour trouver de quoi ce nourrir, s'habiller ou bien même rencontrer d'autre sorciers. En son absence, c'était ses serpents et le marécage qui s'occupait d'accueillir les indésirables. Il fouillait alors à son retour les cadavres et les dépouillait sans se salir les mains, de leurs argents et de leurs affaires personnelle.

Ils n'en avaient palus besoin de toute manière.

Cela faisait cinq ans maintenant que Salazar avait échappé de justesse à la mort et où il avait tout perdu. L'enfant de 9 ans avait bien grandit malgré les blessures qui décoreraient à jamais son corps, atteignant les 14 printemps. Il avait grandit, atteignant les 1m73 et arborait un physique bien plus musclé que dans son enfance sans pour autant être aussi musclé qu'un garde, après tout il n'était pas encore un adulte. Ces yeux d'argent étaient devenu froid et dur comme du métal, son visage qui autre fois était encore poupin, laissait voir des fossettes masculine donc un petit duvet recouvrait son menton.

Ses cheveux bien plus long que lorsqu'il était enfant atteignaient la longueur de ses reins et ondulaient moins naturellement qu'avant, si au-paravent on pouvait le prendre pour une fille, sa carrure et le début de barbe empêchait tout bonnement le rapprochement, aujourd'hui. Ses mains dont deux doigts manquaient à chaque mains tenaient régulièrement sa baguette ou un livre quand il se permettait une pause.

Habillé d'une tenue noir qu'il avait acheter à un vendeur sorcier ambulant, le jeune homme portait sur lui une cape de sorcier qui le maintenait à une bonne température même pendant les hivers les plus rudes.

Tuer des moldus ne le dérangeait plus depuis ce jours maudit. Ce jour tant haït dans son existence. Bien sur qu'il adorerait tous les massacré, il ne s'était pas gêné pour tuer tout les habitants du village où il était né pour les punir de leurs trahison, alors un de plus ou un de moins ? Mais non, il se retenait la plus part du temps, sinon il allait attirer l'attention sur lui, chose qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à faire face, à vrai dire, son lieu d'habitation attirait trop l'attention.

De plus en plus.

Et ce n'était pas bon, il le savait. Il allait devoir partir.

Ce qui était arrivé à ses parents n'allait pas lui arriver. C'était impossible, il ferait tout pour que l'on ne le trouve pas.

Se cacher était la seule solution. Ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout mais seul, il n'arriverait à rien, c'était du suicide.

Il avait eu la chance de rencontrer pendant ces années d'isolements, quelques sorciers et sorcières de passage qui avaient put l'aider à évoluer et à s'améliorer dans ses sortilèges. Mais ils se faisaient de plus en plus rare, la rumeur disaient qu'ils se rassemblaient pour se cacher des moldus, et ainsi formeraient-ils une communauté à l'abri des actes barbares de ces sauvages.

Des moutons. Obligé de se cacher des moldus pour vivre __« en paix »__, ça l'écœurait. Pourquoi, eux, des sorciers aux dons plus que fabuleux, à la puissance inimaginable, devaient-il ployer le genoux face à de pareil minable ? Des misérables qui avaient réussit à frapper fort et les devancer ! Quelle...horreur ! Absolument dégoûté, Salazar ne comprenait pas. Il savait que beaucoup de sorciers étaient du même avis que lui, ces insectes ne méritaient que la mort ! Non, pire que ça, un châtiment tellement odieux que même lui ne pourrait imaginer quelle chose infâme ils mériteraient de recevoir ! Mais la peur avait envahi leurs esprits, les paralysant, les figeant, les terrorisant au point qu'ils n'osaient pas répondre à ce coup de poignard dans le dos et laissaient donc les morts non venger.

Par Merlin, combien de ces pauvres sorciers et sorcières avaient périt comme sa famille ? Combien de femmes et d'enfant on été battu et violé ? Combien d'hommes ont été humilié, obligé de voir les siens subir un tel châtiment ? Combien de personnes avaient-elles été noyé, puis pendu et ensuite brûlé ? Combien d'entre eux étaient mort dans la disgrâce, sans même avoir la moindre tombe ?

Alors qu'il regagnait le marais, il s'arrêta et observa sa mains mutilé pour toujours, silencieux.

Combien d'enfants verraient leurs frères ou leurs sœurs mourir pour les protéger de ces fous ? Combien de femme enceinte furent-elles éventré, morte avec leurs enfants ?

Beaucoup, beaucoup trop.

Serrant ses mains jusqu'à avoir les quelques jointures qui lui restaient, devenir blanche, il ferma ses yeux et retint un cri de colère. Le collier de son frère, et de son père pendait alors fièrement sur son poitrail, brillant légèrement grâce à la lumière des étoiles.

Il devait arrêter ça. Personne ne méritait de vivre ainsi.

Il reprit alors son chemin pour retrouver la petite maison qui l'habitait. Nombreux serpents y trouvaient refuge et c'est avec de nombreux sifflements de salutation qu'il pénétra dans sa bicoque. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il prévoyait son départ et la mauvaise surprise de ce soir l'avait convaincue de partir sans attendre. Rangeant ses nombreuses affaires dans le Sac Sans Fond qu'il avait récupéré dans sa chambre d'enfant, il ne laissa rien, prenant en priorité la vieille chaussure abyme qui servait de Porteauloin, sifflant quelques informations à ces serpents qui disparaissaient à toute vitesse de la maison.

Une foi vidé, Salazar s'arrêta un instant et observant en silence, pendant quelques minutes la seule chose qu'il avait laissé dans cet endroit avant de tourner le dos et de partir sans un regard en arrière devant le corps du Runespoor dont une tête manquait accroché au mur par des clous.

Où se dirigeait-il ? Il ne savait pas. Il suivait tout simplement les étoiles, celons les livres d'Astronomie qu'il avait étudié, quand nous étions perdu il suffisait de suivre la grande Ours, elle nous mènerait là où nous devrions être. C'était stupide, mais il n'avait rien à perdre, après tout.

C'est ainsi qu'il partit de cet endroit qui l'avait protégé tant bien que mal de ces ennemis. Marchant pendant plusieurs jours, mangeant ses réserves en petite quantités pour éviter de devoir s'approcher des villages et acheter là-bas un peu de nourriture, Salazar dont la tête était caché sous la capuche de sa tête, semblait méfiant de tout et n'importe quoi. Après tout, il s'attendait à tout venant des moldus.

Malheureusement au bout d'une bonne grosse semaine de marche, ses réserves épuisé et peu de nourritures aux alentour, il du à contre cœur se rapprocher d'un village non loin d'une grande ville qui deviendra dans le futur Londres.

La nuit accompagné de la pluie étaient tombé lorsqu'il franchis en silence les portes de la ville. Être entouré de ces créaturesdégoûtante ne lui plaisait visiblement pas vu le visage froid et antipathique qu'il affichait. Le visage caché, il ignora les regard curieux des quelques villageois qui étaient encore de sortie, c'est vrai que voir un enfant seul était quelque chose de rare et d'inédit. Généralement, un enfant de son âge était accompagné de ses parents !

Vu la pluie, le manque de nourriture il devait s'arrêter ici cette nuit. Pénétrant dans l'auberge, c'est une odeur d'alcool et de sueur désagréable qui vient lui tordre le visage. Quelle horreur sérieusement, en plus d'être entouré de crottins ambulant, il héritait aussi de l'odeur ! Magnifique !

Il s'approcha et déclara d'une voix neutre au tenancier.

****\- Un repas et une chambre pour la nuit.****

****\- ça fera 3 livres.****

Fouillant dans sa poche, Salazar sortit les pièces qu'il lâcha sur le meuble et s'éloigna pour s'installer à une table, au fond de la pièce tout en ignorant la tête surprise du patron de cet établissement quand il avait vu les doigts qui manquaient à l'enfant. Laissant sa capuche sur sa tête, le sorciers ignorait et ne voyait donc pas les regard curieux des quelques adultes qui buvaient et parlaient dans une ambiance bien plus festive et joyeuse que celle de cet adolescent.

Silencieux, il laissait les flammes de la cheminée le réchauffer et sécher sa cape qui, du point de vue d'un moldu, ressemblait à n'importe quelle tissu banal et non pas à celle d'un sorcier. Question de sécurité avait dit le vendeur.

Quand le repas lui fut servit par une serveuse qui lui donna la clef de sa chambre en même temps, il la remercia et se mit à manger lentement, prenant son temps, demain, il devrait aller sur le marché et acheter quelques aliments pour partir d'ici le plus vite possible.

****\- Vous avez entendu parler de ce qu'il se passe à côté ?****

****\- Non quoi ?****

****\- De ce qui est dit, les Évêques du coin auraient brûlé la dernière sorcière du pays hier, dans la soirée****

****\- Ah ! Bon débarras ! Nous pouvons enfin dormir sur nos deux oreilles à présent !****

****\- Oui, ça m'inquiétait, on dit que les sorcières sont tellement maléfique qu'elle sont liée au diable !****

Serrant les dents, Salazar tentait de ne rien dire et continuait à manger, ignorant que plusieurs regards s'étaient posé sur lui dont celui du patron de cet endroit qui semblait étrangement angoissé.

Ronchonnant, il préféra clore la conversation le plus vite possible.

****\- Bon, ça suffis de parler de chose comme ça. Vous savez bien que rien que de les évoquer, ça porte malheur et je tiens à mon établissement !****

****\- Ne me dit pas que t'as peur de ces minables Jean ? Ils sont tous mort de toute manière !****

****\- ça suffis ! Si t'es pas content tu peu rentrer chez toi Marc, ta femme doit être morte d'inquiétude, t'as vu l'heure ?****

Le tenancier avait alors hausser le ton, surprenant les habitué du coin. Nerveusement, il ignora les questions de ses clients, il sentait un regard lourd sur sa personne qui l'angoissait de plus en plus, le faisant pâlir et transpirer.

****\- Ola mon vieux ça va ?! T'es tout blanc !****

****\- ça...ça va ! Un coup de fatigue !****

****\- Hey si t'es fatigué, faut aller voir l'medecin !****

****\- Plutôt mourir ! C'est des arnaqueurs !****

L'homme d'une trentaine d'année sursauta quand il entendit une chaise racler sur le sol et leva son regard pour voir son dernier client se lever et s'éloigner, montant les escaliers pour aller à sa chambre. Une paire d'yeux bleus appartenant à un garçon un peu plus âgée que Salazar le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans les escaliers. Pipe à la main, le jeune homme donc les mèches courtes et brune bouclaient élégamment sur sa tête semblait alors totalement pensif quand il vit le tenancier faire part de ses soupçons sur le dernier client.

Un sorcier ?

Voilà qui était intéressant !

Alors qu'il poussa la porte de sa chambre, Salazar observa cette dernière, petite, propre avec le strict nécessaire pour passer la nuit. Loin d'imaginer ce qu'il se passait en bas, l'héritier d'Anna et de Gabriel Serpentard ce sentait fatigué de sa journée, il n'avait qu'une hâte, dormir. Avoir entendu ces misérables lui avait coupé l'appétit et il avait décidé de partir dormir après tout, une longue route l'attendait.

Alors qu'il avait posé ses affaires et qu'il s'apprêtait à aller dormir, trois coup à la porte éveillèrent aussitôt ses inquiétudes. Attrapant sa baguette, il s'éloigna de la porte en silence, ignorant les nouveaux coup à sa porte et dit d'une voix calme.

****\- Entrez.****

La porte s'ouvrit lentement sur quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Bien plus grand et un peu plus vieux que lui, un jeune homme brun aux yeux océanique qui l'avait observé monter les escaliers venait de passer sa tête, prudent. Les mains levé, il murmura d'une voix calme en voyant la baguette le pointé.

****\- Bonsoir. Je suis le voisin de chambre. Ils savent. Ils vont venir dans la nuit t'égorger.****

Salazar plissa soudainement les yeux en entendant cet inconnu lui parler d'une chose bien particulière et d'une menace de mort. Méfiant, il sifflant d'une voix dégoulinante de poison.

****\- Et pourquoi je te ferais confiance ? Qui est-tu ?  
\- On à pas le temps pour ça… ! Moi aussi je suis un sorcier, dépêche toi, ils vont pas tarder !****

****\- Un sorcier ? Prouve le.****

****\- Ma baguette. À ma ceinture.****

Silencieux, Salazar ne bougea pas pendant quelques minutes et il dit d'une voix basse, le regard d'acier fixant sans cesse l'inconnu qui n'avait pas entièrement répondu à sa question.

****\- Accio Baguette.****

L'instant d'après, une baguette d'un bois plus sombre que la sienne atterrit dans sa main, le déstabilisant quelques seconde. Il ne mentait donc pas, c'était un sorcier !

****\- Tu me crois maintenant ? Bon sang, dépêche toi il t'on découvert et -****

Des bruits en bas coupèrent net leurs conversations. C'était les villageois dehors qui s'amassaient. Inquiet, Salazar observa par la fenêtre et pesta en silence, du monde arrivait. Alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose, il sursauta en sentant une poigne de fer se refermer sur son poignet droit, lui reprendre la baguette. Heureusement, il eue le temps d'attraper son sac sans fond, qu'il fut sortit de la chambre par cet homme. Mécontent, il tira sèchement son poignet en vain et pesta, en colère, et à voix basse.

****\- Lâche moi !****

****\- Tu mettais 20 ans à te décider, on à pas le temps ! Viens, suis moi !****

Pénétrant dans la chambre que cet homme avait lui aussi loué, il le vit ramasser ses affaires à la va vite et remarqua qu'il était armée ce qui le fit plisser les yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi un sorcier ce battait avec une épée.

****\- Par Merlin va-tu me dire qui tu es ?!****

****\- Je m'appelle Godric. Godric Gryffondor ! Et toi ?****

Godric ? Un nom moldu ! Mécontent, il lui répondit alors d'une voix ennuyé.

****\- Salazar. Salazar Serpentard.****

****\- Salazar. Sympathique. Bon aller viens !****

Salazar le vit ouvrir la fenêtre qui donnait sur la coure arrière et souleva un sourcil en le voyant passer par là et descendre avec souplesse du mur, faisant attention à bien retomber sur ses pieds. Du haut de la fenêtre, Salazar observa ce sorcier qu'il venait de rencontrer l'attendre en bas, puis, des bruits de pat dans le couloir l'inquiétèrent encore plus, réveillant de mauvais souvenirs, vite !

Sautant avec souplesse, ils s'éloignèrent en courant de cet auberge le plus vite possible. Décidément, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait pouvoir dormir ! Essoufflé, Salazar du s'arrêter dans une ruelle sombre alors que Godric lui continuer. En s'apercevant qu'il était tout seul, ce dernier s'arrêta et vit son futur ami respirer laborieusement. Inquiet, il s'approche et demande.

****\- Hey.Ça va ?****

Aucune réponse. Salazar respirait difficilement, à chaque respiration il semblait siffler, aussi, il se laissa glisser lentement au sol, inquiétant encore plus l'aînée des deux qui ne prit même pas la peine de demander lorsqu'il lui arracha presque le sac des main, fouillant à l'intérieur jusqu'à enfoncer entièrement son bras. Il fut alors absolument choqué de sentir autant de potion et râla à voix basse.

****\- Non mais combien de potion tu as là dedans ?!  
\- Beau...coup.****

****\- Merci ça j'avais deviner !****

Histoire d'aller plus vite, Godric retira son bras et sa baguette, ordonna.

****\- Accio Potion respiratoire !****

Aussitôt, la potion sortit du sac comme si elle avait sauté. L'attrapant, il la donna au garçon à qui il venait de sauver la vie qui la but aussitôt. La mine inquiète, il le vit reprendre quelques couleurs et demanda une nouvelle fois.

****\- ça va ?****

Silencieux, Salazar essuyait sa bouche du dos de sa main alors qu'il respirait de plus en plus facilement. En silence, il observa ce Godric un instant et dit d'une voix basse.

****\- Merci.****

Un grand sourire, sincère, étira les lèvres du brun aux cheveux court et en voyant ce sourire, Langue de Serpent ce dit que c'était vraiment un sourire idiot. Oui, le sourire d'un débile. Mais il lui avait sauver la vie. Deux fois…

Un sourire discret étira ses lippes et il se releva en ignora la main tendu par le futur Fondateur de la maison Gryffondor. Il l'avait aider deux fois déjà, trois ? Pas moyen, il avait sa fierté !

****\- Aller, on y va.****

Ils reprirent leurs chemin en évitant les moldus, puis, alors qu'ils allaient atteindre les Portes qui leurs permettront de fuir cet endroit, Salazar arrêta son regard sur deux chevaux attaché qui semblait appartenir à des habitants. Observant qu'il n'y ai personne, il passa devant un Godric qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait et c'est en le voyant monter sur un cheval qu'il lui souffla, inquiet.

****\- Ah non Salazar ! Ces chevaux appartiennent à des gens, c'est du vol !****

Le regard que lui lança le Serpent suffis alors au Lion à comprendre le message subliminale que lui envoyait le mine blasé de Salazar__****« Tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à faire ? »****__ ce lisait parfaitement sur sa tête.

****\- Si tu veux marcher des kilomètres à pieds, libre à toi de le faire, moi je préfère le cheval. J'ai mal aux pieds.  
\- … Mais c'est du vol.****

****\- Et ce qu'ils nous font c'est pire non ? Ils nous doivent bien ça.****

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres du plus jeune alors que l'aînée lui semblait en proies à ses principes. C'est en soupirant qu'il s'approcha des chevaux et monta sur le dernier sous le regard satisfait du Fourchelangue qui ne put s'empêcher de commenter.

****\- Bravo à toi.****

****\- La ferme.****

Un ricanement sincère sortit de ses lèvres moqueuse et ils partirent sans attendre de ce village. Galopant en silence depuis un long moment, ni Salazar, ni Godric ne parlèrent. Qui sait, peut-être qu'aucun des deux ne voulait brisé ce moment étrange, mais il fallut quand bien même, percer cette bulle de silence si confortable.

****\- Où tu allais ?****

Il fallut quelques secondes pour entendre la réponse.

****\- Dans un endroit tranquille. Sans moldus de préférence. Avec des sorciers.****

****\- Je connais un endroit comme ça. En fait, j'en viens.****

****\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi tu en es partit si tu en venais ?****

****\- Je cherche des sorciers, comme toi. Et je les ramène en sécurité.****

****\- Trop aimable.****

****\- Je sais.****

****\- Pff.****

Levant les yeux au ciel un instant, Salazar ne dit plus rien quelques instant puis demanda.

****\- C'est où ?****

****\- A quelques jours d'ici. Il y a pas mal de monde, je te présenterais mes amies si tu veux ? Des sorcières que j'ai retrouvé il y a quelques mois airant dans les montagnes pour éviter les villes.  
\- Intelligent.****

****\- Oui, elle ont survécut grâce à la seconde qui a réussis tout le long à trouver de quoi manger, j'étais impressionné !****

Langue de Serpent préféra ne rien dire, l'écoutant parler de ces soit disant amies...des amies hein ? Il n'en avait plus depuis bien longtemps. Ces serpents peut-être ? Non, des animaux qui se pavanaient de le connaître, tout simplement.

Il n'avait pas d'amis.

****\- D'où tu viens ?****

La question à ne pas poser. Sèchement, il lui répondit.

****\- ça ne te regarde en rien !****

****\- Wow doucement, doucement c'est tout je ne savais pas que c'était un sujet sensible !****

Donnant un petit coup d'étrier, le cheval de Salazar accéléra un peu plus de sorte à avancer un peu plus plus et rompre la conversation entre les deux, sous la mine surprise et incompréhensible de Godric.

Décidément, ce Salazar Serpentard c'était quelque chose !

La nuit passa lentement sans un mot et c'est le lendemain matin que le brun à l'épée força Salazar à s'arrêter.

****\- Quoi encore ?!  
\- Tu à l'air épuisé Salazar !****

****\- Et alors ? Je dormirais une fois arriver là-bas !****

****-Mais t'es malade ?! Il y'en as pour une semaine ! Quelle mauvaise foie c'est pas possible !****

****\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé crétin !****

****\- Parle mieux gamin !****

****\- Va curer les sabots d'un centaure !****

Godric, blasé, l'observa quelques secondes avant de soupirer profondément.

****\- Aller. Salazar.  
\- Ils sont sur nos traces, pas moyen !****

****\- Quoi ? Les moldus ? Mais non on les as semer depuis longtemps !****

****\- Je n'y crois pas !****

****\- … Tu as peur d'eux ?****

Le coup, à l'image d'un serpent qui mordait sa proie, partit tout seul. Godric, surpris, tomba de son cheval à la renverse et pesta, son nez saignant.

****\- Mais tu es sérieux ?!****

****\- Je n'ai pas peur.****

La voix glacé fit relevé les yeux du lion vers le Serpent. Le regardant de haut, Salazar semblait affreusement arrogant ainsi sur son cheval ce qui ne manqua bien sur pas d'énervé Godric.

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

Un râle de douleur franchis à son tour la bouche de Salazar quand il tomba lui aussi de son cheval, le nez tout aussi en sang que lui.

****\- Par toutes les licornes de ce monde ! Tu va le regretter !****

Les coups s'échangèrent aussitôt entre les deux garçons qui se bagarraient comme des idiots à même le sol en pleine carrière. Étrangement, aucun des deux n'eut l'idée de sortir sa baguette, ça y allait à coup de pied ou de poing, et même de morsure !

****\- AIE ! TU MORD ! LÂCHE MOI SALAZAR !****

Chouinant de douleur devant la morsure du plus jeune qui ne voulait pas le lâcher, il riposta avec un coup de point. Surpris, Salazar dont le visage tuméfié fut sur le côté s'aperçut alors d'un truc, stoppant tout.

****\- A-Attend Godric !****

****\- Quoi ?! T'abandonne ?!****

****\- Les chevaux !****

Aussitôt, Godric tourna sa tête pour voir leurs montures partir un peu plus loin en galopant, visiblement paniqué. Oh putain !

****\- On est débile !****

****\- Tu es débile !****

Se levant rapidement, Godric couru alors après les chevaux en les appelant, heureusement, les bêtes s'arrêtèrent et le plus âgé des deux sorciers réussis à les récupérer. Revenant en traînant les pieds et en tirant la tête, Godric vit que Salazar n'avait que peu bouger.

Assis a même le sol, l'adolescent lui tournait le dos et cela le fit soupirer.

****\- Oui.****

****\- Quoi ?****

Surpris, Godric haussa un sourcil face au mot de Salazar.

****\- Oui. J'ai peur d'eux. Et alors ? Ça fait quoi?****

Devant l'agressivité de l'adolescent, Godric préféra ne rien dire et vint s'installer à côté de lui, l'observant en silence avant de dire.

****\- Écoute. Je sais pas ce que t'as vécut et je jugerais pas. Mais faut pas avoir peur d'eux. Ils y comprennent rien, ils ont peur de nous comme on a peur d'eux. Ils ont fait des choses horrible, des choses impardonnable je suis d'accord. Mais ils sont pas tous mauvais.****

****\- Ah ! Quelles conneries ! Qu'est-ce que t'en sait hein ?****

****\- Quand j'étais dans une de leurs villes où ils nous entassaient dans des cages, des moldus m'ont aider à fuir, moi et pleins d'autres sorciers.****

****\- ...Je ne te crois pas, tu mens, ils sont tous pareils, idiots et cruel ! Ont à toujours été là pour eux et c'est ça le remerciement ?! Pah ! Qu'ils crèvent tous !****

****\- C'est pas grave d'avoir peur d'eux tu sais ?****

****\- ...Et toi tu as pas peur ?****

****\- A ton avis ?  
\- …****

Un soupire venant de Godric parvint aux oreilles de Salazar. Hésitant, il l'observa. Ce dernier c'était posé tranquillement et l'observait lui aussi. Ils étaient dans de sales états. La même idée poussa dans leurs esprits et vu la lueur amusé qui brillaient dans leurs yeux, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. C'est Godric qui explosa de rire le premier, ce tenant le ventre.

****\- On c'est vraiment bagarré comme des alcoolique pour nous mettre dans cet...état là et finir par faire fuir nos chevaux ?! Hahahahah c'est totalement stupide !****

****\- On est supide ! Hahahahah !****

Riant de bon cœur pour la première fois depuis très, très longtemps, Salazar Serpentard sembla s'alléger de quelque chose qui lui avait pesé sur les épaules depuis plusieurs années déjà. Finalement, une foi leurs crise de fou rire passé, Godric lui demanda à nouveau.

****\- T'es sure que tu veux pas dormir un peu ? Tu as vraiment l'air à bout.****

****\- …****

****\- Je montrais la garde !****

Devant l'insistance et le sourire débile du débile, il soupira longuement et c'est ainsi que Godric sut qu'il avait gagné!

Yes !

Le camps de base une fois monté, c'est en surveillant les alentour qu'il vit Salazar s'endormir très vite, confortablement allongé dans l'herbe verte et près du feu de camp qui leurs seraient utile jusqu'au levé du soleil et contre les loups.

Installé à côté de lui, il l'observa dormir près de lui et tenir dans une de ses mains son collier. Regardant autour de lui, le Lion se pencha légèrement et prit avec délicatesse une des mains de l'adolescent qui dormait profondément, pour observer ses blessures. Grimaçant, Il observa de plus prêt cette mains dont deux doigts avaient été coupé il y a longtemps, de manière inégale.

La douleur avait dut être insoutenable. Et l'autre main y était passé elle aussi, visiblement.

Ce gosse semblait être traumatisé des Moldus. Il ne connaissait pas son passé mais il l'avait rapidement comprit, oui, cet enfant n'oublierait rien.

Lui il avait choisi le pardon, après tout, ces idiots écoutaient des sornettes venant de cette église coincé d'esprit et tout bonnement folle à liée celons lui, mais contrairement a Salazar, lui avait eue la chance de tomber sur de bonnes personnes, de bons moldus, qui les avaient aidé.

Observant le collier de Salazar, il reposa doucement sa main et échange avec le collier, l'observant avec détail. C'était un beau collier, il reconnaissait de l'ambre, du Jade et du métal, la forme du serpent par contre était une innovation pour leurs époques. C'était bien fait.

Lui, de sa famille, il ne restait que son armure. Celle avec un lion en plein poitrail. Celui des Gryffondor qui avaient eux aussi péri. La haine, c'était la solution de facilité pour lui, c'est pourquoi il voulait laisser une chance aux moldus de les apprivoiser et de ne pas avoir peur d'eux.

Ah...S'il savait comme tout cela allait se compliquer.

Le matin arriva bien vite et Godric le laissa dormir jusque dans les alentour de midi, ce garçon en avait bien besoin et lui aussi à vrai dire, il était fatigué de sa nuit et en avait profiter pour se reposer un peu. Quand Salazar ouvrit ses yeux, il fut surpris de ne pas avoir fait de cauchemars et tenta de se situer, encore un peu endormi. Fixant le feu de camp qui s'éteignait petit à petit, les évènements de la veille lui revenant en mémoire aussitôt. Il se redressa soudainement et de son regard, chercha le garçon qui l'avait sauver.

Godric Gryffondor.

Il le vit près du petit cours d'eau avec les chevaux. Il était encore là.

Soupirant, il vient frotter son visage sale de sang et soupira, un brin de toilette ne lui ferait pas de mal. Abandonnant sa place, il s'approcha en silence et vit Godric s'occuper des chevaux comme il l'avait fait, dans le passé avec ces licornes et cela lui tira un sourire en coin.

****\- Tu dois avoir faim pas vrai ? Mais oui, tiens, une pomme ça reste notre petit secret****

Visiblement il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il l'avait vu donner une pomme a son cheval, délaissant le sien. Haussant un sourcil, il dit d'une voix moqueuse.

****\- Quel petit secret ?****

****\- Quoi ?!****

Godric sembla paniqué un instant et l'observa, tentant en vain de cacher les faits.

****\- Quel secret ? J'ai pas de secret moi !****

****\- Mais bien sur, comme moi aussi ?****

****\- … Bon d'accord, j'ai donné une pomme à mon cheval.****

****\- Tu aime bien les chevaux.****

****\- Tout les animaux en générale. Sauf les serpents.****

A cette information, Salazar haussa un sourcil.

****\- Les serpents ?****

****\- Oui, les serpents.****

****\- Pourquoi ?****

****\- Leurs corps sont...ah je sais pas ! Ça me donne des frissons, ils sont tout froid et en plus ils sont empoisonné !****

Pour Salazar tout cela lui semblait bien dérisoire il avait été habitué au contact de ces animaux alors il ne pouvait pas comprendre la peur panique de ce garçon envers ces bêtes qui lui semblaient si familière. S'approchant du cour d'eauil nettoya son visage du sang sécher qui salissait son visage. Vraiment, il c'était battu comme un enfant la veille, il ne comprenait pas, il avait pourtant passé l'âge de se battre avec n'importe qui alors pourquoi… ?

****\- Enfin, tu es un Serpentard, c'est l'emblème de ta famille le serpent non ?****

… Ah, voilà pourquoi il l'avait frapper et pourquoi il avait envie de recommencer. Silencieux, il ne répondit pas et bu un peu d'eau sous le regard de Godric qui semblait mal à l'aise.

****\- ….ont dit que vous aviez un don particulier, c'est vrai ?****

****\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle.****

****\- En te voyant ainsi j'imagine que tu es le dernier des tiens.****

Vu le regard noir que lui lança Salazar, Godric ce dépêcha de rajouter d'une voix paniqué.

****\- Non attend ! Ne t'énerve pas, je dis juste que moi aussi, je suis le dernier. Si tu veux on peu rester ensemble et peut-être même...Devenir...Amis ?****

****\- Amis ?****

****\- Oui.****

Salazar avait répété le mot «__amis__ » étrangement, comme si cela lui était totalement inconnu et qu'il redécouvrait le sens même du mot, voir même son existence.

****\- La dernière fois que j'ai eu des « amis » soit il se sont fait tuer par les moldus soit ils m'ont vendu moi et ma famille à ces monstres. De quel catégorie tu veux faire partie ? Des morts où des traîtres ?****

****\- ...Pardon ?****

****\- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Je n'ai pas d'amis et je n'en ai pas besoin, c'est une perte de temps, on s'attache et on les perd de n'importe quelle manière, et ont souffre. Ce sera sans moi.****

****\- ...Tu viens de me donner un râteau amical ?****

****\- Oui.****

****\- Mais t'es cruel !****

****\- Merci.****

****\- Non mais sérieusement ?****

****\- Sérieusement. Non. Nous ne seront pas amis, ont c'est rencontré hier, tu m'as sauvé, j'ai dis merci.****

****\- … Tu as une drôle de vision de l'amitié toi.****

****\- Ce n'est pas de l'amitié.****

****Salazar soupira et se releva du bord de l'eau, passant sa main mutilé sur le flan de son cheval, il ajoute.****

****\- Au pire, nous sommes des connaissances. Mais pas des amis.****

****\- Oh aller !****

****\- Non.****

****\- Aller, Salazar !****

****\- J'ai dis non.****

****\- Je vais te harcelé jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive.****

****\- Mais bien sur.****

****S'il avait sût ! Rageant sur le dos de son cheval, Salazar tentait tant bien sur mal de ne pas l'écouter, il avait même tenter de se rendre sourd mais ce ….débile avait levé son sortilège ! Damnation !****

****\- Salazar ! Aller Salazar !****

****\- …****

****\- Salazaaaaaaaaaaar !****

****\- …****

****\- Soyons amis Salazar !****

****\- …****

****\- Amiiiiiiiiiiis~ !****

****\- Tu ne peux pas la fermer par Merlin ?!****

****\- J'arrêterais que si tu accepte !****

****\- Mais tu as quel âge ?!****

****\- 19 ans !****

****\- On dirait que tu as 3 ans !****

****\- Oh tu me rajeuni ! Trop aimable !****

****\- Raaaaaaaah !****

Lâchant les rênes de son cheval qui semblait tout aussi agacé que son cavalier, il plaqua ses mains abîmé sur son visage pour étouffer un cri de rage, faisant rire Godric. Ce dernier avait un sourire amusé et observait son camarade de voyage avec une lueur amusé dans les yeux, oui, il aimait bien ce garçon !

****\- Alors ?****

****\- Tu ne lâche jamais l'affaire ?!****

****\- Et non, je suis connu pour être tenace et même increvable !****

****\- Quelle réputation !****

****\- Haha ! Merci !****

Ennuyé, Salazar ne lui répondit plus. Sur son cheval, ils découvraient des paysages vide de vie humaine où seul les forets, les montagnes et les pleines verdoyante défilaient sous leurs yeux. Ils ressemblaient à deux jeunes qui voyageait malgré la dangerosité de l'époque.

****\- Je viens du sud du pays.****

****\- Mh ?****

****\- Ma famille, les Gryffondor. Nous étions une famille de noble qui a été éradiqué par la chasse aux sorcières. On était des chevaliers, mon père était un homme respectueux de la magie même si il ne pouvait pas en faire.****

Vu la tête outrée de Salazar, Godric ria.

****\- Quoi ? Mon père était moldu mais ma mère était une sorcière.****

****\- Tu es un sang-mêlée ?!****

****\- ça change quelque chose ?****

****\- Les sorciers ne doivent pas se mêlée aux moldus !****

****\- Pourquoi ?****

****\- Parce que c'est contre nature ! Les sorciers ne sont pas fait pour ça !****

****\- Personnellement, je suis sorcier je le vis très bien, ça ne change pas qui je suis dans le fond. Je reste qui je suis même si mon père était un moldu, lui aimait la magie, si tu savais à quel point il idolâtrait ma mère ! C'était sa reine alors qu'elle n'était qu'une comtesse et une sorcière.****

****\- …****

****\- Quoi ?****

****\- Tu as beau avoir du sang de moldu dans les veines, avoir eue une famille tout aussi honorable, ils vous ont vendu vous aussi.****

****\- ...Oui.****

Salazar afficha une moue de dégoût. Il n'avait jamais croisé de sang-mêlée mais ça devait bien existé, son père lui avait toujours appris que les deux races ne devaient pas se mêlée, que la magie n'était pas compatible aux moldus et pourtant, Godric ce tenait là, sorcier en pleine forme et qui avait quand même, malgré sa nature, été jugé comme tout les autres sorciers. Il savait qu'il avait toucher une zone sensible, celle de la mort de ses parents. Lui même ne l'aurait pas supporter mais lui, si.

****\- Tu leurs en veux ?****

****\- ...C'est compliqué.****

****-Non, c'est oui, ou non. Il n'y a rien de compliqué.****

****\- ...Je leurs en veux...quand même. Mais ils ne comprennent pas, ils ont peur, ils réagissent comme des animaux effrayé donc ils attaquent. Est-ce que s'ils n'auraient pas eue peur de nous à ce point, tout ça ne se serait pas passer ? Quand on a peur, on est agressif, on panique, on attaque qu'importe l'histoire derrière, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?****

****\- …****

Silencieux, Salazar tentait de comprendre son raisonnement.

****\- Donc… tu leurs en veux mais pas vraiment ? Oui et non ?****

****\- Oui et non. J'ai eue la chance de tomber sur des moldus gentil et qui nous ont sauvé, soigné et même libéré. Alors pour ces personnes qui ont eue le courage de nous sauver au péril de leurs vies, je veux leurs laisser une chance. Ils ne sont tous pas mauvais.****

****\- Moi je ne leurs pardonnerais pas.****

Godric observa Salazar légèrement au devant de lui, fixant son dos, l'adolescent semblait soudainement fatigué.

****\- Ils ont éventré ma mère enceinte de ma petite sœur, ils ont pendu mon père devant moi et mon frères, ils ont brûlé ma maison et voler notre nourriture, ils ont tuer tout nos serpents, mes amis et mon frère aînée est mort en me protégeant de leurs tortures. Je ne peux pas...leurs pardonner. Parce que si je leurs pardonne, qu'est-ce qu'il me restera ? Rien ! Alors je vais les haïr, je dois les haïr de toute mes forces, ils ne méritent que ça ! C'est mon droit !****

****\- … Et les sang-mêlée ?****

****\- … Je ne sais pas.****

Le silence s'installa entre les deux alors qu'ils avançaient petit à petit vers les montagnes, l'ambiance c'était soudainement alourdit entre les deux jeunes dut à leurs passé et la haine de Salazar envers les moldus. Alors qu'ils quittaient une prairie et pénétraient dans les montagnes, Salazar reprit la paroles.

****\- Je viens d'une foret dans le nord du pays. Elle n'existe plus, elle a brûlé maintenant. On était des soigneurs, on s'occupait des moldus de notre village contre un peu d'argent pour vivre.****

****\- … C'était bien ?****

****\- ...oui, c'était bien. J'ai de bons souvenir de ma vie d'antant. Mais c'était avant.****

****\- Je suis désolé.****

****\- Pour ?****

****\- Ta famille.****

****\- ...Soit désolé pour ta tienne, je ne veux pas de pitié.****

****\- C'est pas de la pitié. Sincèrement, je suis désolé.****

****\- ...ça ne les ramènera pas à la vie, mais merci.****

L'ambiance c'était légèrement amélioré. Alors que le silence les entouraient à nouveau, ils pénétraient dans un endroit fait de roche et de cailloux,, de crevasses avec peu de végétations et surtout un air bien plus lourd. Et cela se fit tout de suite entendre à la respiration de Salazar.

****\- Hey, ça va ?****

****\- Oui…****

****\- Au fait, tu as quoi ?****

****\- Mon cœur. Il est trop faible, je dois éviter les efforts et les grosses émotions. C'est de naissance.****

****\- Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?****

****\- Par les sabots d'un centaure, je ne suis pas un bébé Godric ! Ça va aller !****

****\- Bon...D'accord.****

La façon que ce garçon avait de le couvait, l'insupportait. Vraiment, quel pot de colle ! Il n'avait déjà plus l'habitude d'être au contacte de personnes alors si en plus ces derniers étaient aussi surprotecteur que feu Hydra, il allait devenir fou !

Avançant à leurs rythmes Godric lui expliqua que leurs groupes de sorciers vivait par delà la montagne, cette dernière n'étant pas aisé à escaladé leurs offraient donc une petite protection naturel que quelques sorciers surveillaient assidûment, après tout il ne faudrait pas que des moldus les retrouvent ! D'après lui, ils étaient un petit groupe de presque deux cent personnes qui avaient échappé aux moldus et se dirigeaient vers cet endroit où ils seraient en sécurité. Le soucis c'est qu'il y avait beaucoup de malade et de blessé venant des derniers bûchers, donc ils avançaient lentement.

Une aussi grosse quantité de sorciers...Salazar plissa ses yeux en réfléchissant un instant. S'il était le chef de ce groupe, il serait déjà partit. Rester au même endroit avec si peu de sécurité. Pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance aux sorciers qui montaient la garde, ils devaient être fort, mais ses parents étaient fort eux aussi et ils ont fini mort. Si en plus ils avaient des blessé.

****\- Et si, quand on arrive, ils ne sont plus là ?****

****\- Quoi ?****

****\- Tout ce que tu me raconte, c'est bien beau mais tu l'as dit tout à l'heure. La peur. Ça fait faire pas mal de choses comme fuir, la montagne c'est bien beau, pareil pour tes sorciers qui montent la garde mais si il y a autant de blessé et de malade que ça, ils sont déjà partit pour essayer de les soigner.****

Godric ce fit silencieux.

****\- ...Alors on les rattrapra.****

Salazar leva les yeux au ciel un instant. Lui, il voulait juste retrouver des sorciers et être en sécurité, rien de plus. Si en plus, cette simple tâche ce compliquaient… !

Un vilain frisson envahis soudainement le corps de Salazar qui trembla assez fort, attirant le regard du brun aux cheveux bouclé.

****\- Tu as froid ?****

****\- Pas toi ?****

****\- Si. C'est bizarre.****

****\- Quoi donc ?****

****\- Il fait pas si froid habituellement.****

Salazar fronça ses sourcils en entendant ça. Observant autour de lui, il ne vit rien de particulier, tout n'était fait que de roche et de pierre, un léger vent entrait dans la clairière où ils avançaient à dos de cheval… Levant ses yeux d'argent vers le ciel, il vu des nuages lourd et noir envahir le ciel et les priver des rayons bénéfique du soleil et de sa luminosité naturelle, les enfermant dans une ambiance sombre et glaciale.

Son cheval s'arrêta soudainement, le surprenant. Nerveux, l'animal hennit en cœur avec celui de Godric qui s'inquiétait.

****\- Il ce passe quelque chose, ce n'est pas normal !****

****\- Non, sans rire Godric ?!****

Alors qu'ils paniquaient de plus en plus, un froid intense s'installa et le givre se mit à tout envahir et la chose qui provoquait cela se montra enfin pour la première fois devant les yeux de ces deux garçon qui n'avaient jamais eue la malheurs de croiser pareille créature.

Une silhouette squelettique apparut non loin d'eux, flottant comme au ralentit dans les airs, vêtu d'un draps aussi noir qu'un ciel sans étoile et élimé. Pas de visage, pas d'yeux, juste une robe sombre qui camouflait une forme squelettique donc la peau moisie se laissait apercevoir sur ces mains aux long doigts mort.

La peur incarnée, une chose répugnante. En voyant cela, les chevaux se cambrèrent et firent tomber leurs cavalier à même le sol pour s'enfuir à toute vitesse par le chemin où ils étaient arrivé. Gémissant de douleur, l'ancêtre du Lord Voldemort sembla voir flou un instant tellement le choque du sol dans son dos lui avait coupé le souffle, le faisant gémir de douleur alors qu'il se relevait difficilement.

Un Détraqueur ?!

Ces horribles créatures étaient apparu en même temps qu'avait commencer le massacre des Sorcières et des Sorciers, ce repaissant de leurs désespoir tout en aspirant le moindre souvenir joyeux qui les habitait ! On disait même d'eux qu'ils pouvaient aspirer votre âme si ils allaient trop loin dans leurs Baisers ! Quelle horreur ! Ils devaient partir le plus vite possible d'ici, si leurs saletés de chevaux n'avaient pas fait autant de bruits ils auraient put le contourner mais là, il les avaient repéré de loin !

Alors qu'il allait se lever, il vit que Godric au sol ne bougeait pas du tout malgré la situation périlleuse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, il se dit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il le vit, allongé sur le dos à même le sol, sa tête ayant visiblement calqué contre la pierre, il saignait un peu, ce qui lui rappela de mauvais souvenirs.

Une pelle, un coup. Hydra. La mort.

Sentant ces entrailles ce tordre dans même comprendre pourquoi, il se jeta sur le blessé et le tira comme il pu à même le sol pour s'éloigner de cette sale bête qui leurs fonçaient dessus ! Il n'en avait jamais combattu mais franchement, ça ne lui donnait vraiment pas envie ! Vite, dans un endroit à l'abri ! La seule cachette qui lui paru acceptable fut une crevasse déchirant un mur de pierre et offrant un passage étroit.

Pestant devant le poids du brun, Salazar eu tout juste le temps de lancer un sort qui le camouflerait et de rentrer le pied de son camarade dans cette dite crevasse que le Détraqueur s'arrêta de justesse devant ce passage qui c'était « refermé » devant lui. Essoufflé et fatigué, Salazar tenait alors contre lui le corps inconscient de Godric et sa baguette dans l'autre main tout en étouffant sa propre respiration de cette même main, aucun bruit ne devait ce faire entendre sinon l'illusion n'aura servit à rien. Il aurait put lancer un Patronus et manque de chance, il avait beaucoup de mal pour ce sortilège, mieux valait utiliser les cachettes naturelle dans ce cas !

Silencieux, il entendit le souffle angoissant du Détraqueur qui flottait devant eux, résonner quelques instant avant de s'éloigner. N'osant pas bouger, il resta ainsi quelques minutes de plus avant d'abaisser ses yeux sur la tête de Godric qui saignait. Ils ne pouvaient pas être tranquille tout les deux, sérieusement ?!

Sortir était trop dangereux, alors, c'est difficilement qu'il coucha comme il pu Godric sur le côté et qu'il tordit son corps pour lui faire face tout en essayant de bouger le moins possible et ne pas ce coincer, alors là, ce serait la totale !

****\- Godric ! Godric ! Hey ! Tu m'entend ?****

Tenant son visage dans ses mains, Salazar tentait de le secouer et de le réveiller en même temps, chose qui lui paraissait bien difficile vu le peu de réaction du brun. Bon, la manière douce ne fonctionnait pas.

La gifle qui retentit aurait fait grimacer n'importe qui. Godric le premier. En l'entendant gémir minablement, Salazar cacha son soupire de soulagement.

****\- Godric. Tu m'entend ?****

****\- Mmmmhhh….oui… C'est… ?****

****\- Salazar oui. Tu t'es fracassé la tête contre la pierre en tombant du cheval. Ouvre les yeux Godric.****

Le voyant ouvrir péniblement des yeux , Salazar d'un mouvement de poignet, alluma un Lumos de sa baguette, observant un peu mieux la vilaine blessure qu'il c'était fait.

****\- Suis la lumière des yeux.****

Bougeant lentement sa baguette de gauche à droite, il sembla rassuré quelques secondes avant d'afficher à nouveau ce visage froid qui lui collait à la peau.

****\- Bon. Ça va, tu t'es juste cogné très fort la tête. Laisse moi m'occuper de ça.****

****-Mmh…****

Le garçon semblait totalement sonné, ce qui ne l'étonnait guère, n'importe qui l'aurait été ! Sortant de son sac une potion qui serait des plus utile, il l'aida à boire et l'observa quelques secondes avant de soupirer, blasé.

****\- Quel ami ennuyant. Tu ne m'attire que des problèmes.****

****\- ….Ami ?****

****\- Tais toi. Le Détraqueur et partit mais je pense qu'il ne doit pas être bien loin. Avancer avec cette chose à nos trousses c'est du suicide. On va attendre.****

Posant sa main glacé sur le front chaud de Godric, Salazar avait coincé sa baguette entre son cou et son épaule gauche, appuyant avec l'autre main, un tissus sur le cran que c'était fait le chevalier. Silencieux, il l'écoutait gémir de douleur par moment, il fallait le temps que la potion face effet, la tête ça saignait beaucoup alors sa potion de Régénération sanguine devait prendre un petit moment avant de faire effet. Dans le silence, Salazar repensa pendant quelques secondes au passé et à Hydra, son frère.

S'il avait eue les connaissances et le matériel à cette époque là…

****\- Tu...fais... mal.****

****\- Pardon.****

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait resserré sa poigne sur le front du blessé tel un serpent prêt à étouffer sa proie, la colère et les regrets l'ayant envahis un bref instant. Desserrant aussitôt sa poigne, il demanda.

****\- Migraine ?****

****\- Ma tête va...exploser.****

****\- Tiens.****

Godric ce laissa faire, ignorant même quelle potion ce garçon lui faisait boire, il ne fit que grimacer de dégoût devant le goût infâme de cette dernière potion, pouah, quelle horreur ! Un ricanement lui fit papillonner les yeux et les ouvrir complètement pour voir devant lui, Salazar sourire franchement devant sa réaction qui semblait le faire rire pour une raison qu'il ignorait, le surprenant ?

Alors il savait sourire? Wah.

****\- Je sais, elle est dégoûtante.****

****\- C'est un faible mot…****

Salazar sourire c'était un peu comme voir un animal en voie de disparition. Sur le coup, ça surprenait puis ont appréciait, on savourait ce moment et on se rendait compte que c'était une vue pas trop mal…

****\- Repose toi. De toute manière, pas moyen de sortir de là maintenant.****

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Salazar fut impressionné de la vitesse ou il s'endormit suite à son conseil. Il ne perdait pas le nord, celui-là. L'observant dormir, Langue de Serpent observa son armure représentant un lion. Ça lui allait bien. Sa main appuyant son visage, il le surveilla respirer lentement et se reposer, ignorant le sommeil qui le prit de revers. Quand il ouvrit lentement ses yeux, c'était pour ce retrouver contre quelque chose de froid et qui sentait une étrange odeurs d'huile végétale. C'était quoi ça ? Papillonnant lentement des yeux, s'extirpant d'un sommeil bénéfique, la voix grave et moqueuse du Débile vint résonner dans sa tête.

****\- Bien dormi princesse ?****

Le coup partit aussitôt tout comme le cri de douleur de Godric qui se mordait les doigts de sa propre blague. Sortant comme un fou furieux de leurs cachette, Salazar était rouge de honte et de colère, furieux il le pointait du doigt tout en l'insultant de toutes les insultes possible et inimaginable au monde.

****D'où ?! D'OÙ IL ÉTAIT UNE PRINCESSE ?!****

Godric sortit à son tour de cette crevasse en riant de bon cœur devant le comportement des plus amusant de Salazar ! Un grand sourire aux lèvres, le jeune homme de 19 ans posa lentement ses pieds au sol, vérifiant qu'il ne vacillait pas.

****\- Je rigole, tu n'es pas une femme et encore moins une princesse, calme toi.****

****\- Alors arrête de me chercher !****

****\- Noooon c'est trop amusant ça !****

****\- La prochaine fois que tu es blessé, compte pas sur moi pour te soigner, crève la gueule ouverte !****

****\- Quelle vulgarité ! Oh je suis déçu !****

S'éloignant d'un pat rageur, Salazar qui était habituellement très calme et très froid était à deux doigts de péter un câble. A une certaine distance, ce dernier tentait de reprendre son calme devant le regard amusé du blessé.

****\- C'était courageux.****

****\- Quoi ?****

****\- Tu m'as protégé, aider et soigné. Tu aurais pu me laisser là-bas après tout, tu l'as dit toi-même, nous ne somme pas amis.****

****\- … Le courage ce n'est pas ce qui me défini.  
\- Peut-importe. Ah mais oui, au fait, c'est vrai, tu as changé d'avis !  
\- …****

Il le faisait exprès. Il le faisait exprès ! Quel…. ! Étouffant une nouvelle bouffée de rage, il lui tourna tout simplement le dos et commença à s'éloigner, parlant d'une voix très froide au __Débile__ qui c'était amusé à remuer le couteau concernant cette fameuse __« __**_**_amitié_**_**__»__.

****\- Ton état ?****

****\- Stable, on dirait. Merci.****

****\- Mh. Avançons alors, on à déjà perdu assez de temps à cause de toi.****

****\- C'est bas ça.****

Tant pis.

Marchant lentement pour Salazar, Godric, lui, l'avait facilement rattrapé. Il fallait dire que les deux n'avaient pas vraiment la même constitution ni la même santé. Gryffondor était un homme grand, visiblement plus musclé que Salazar et il portait une tenue adéquate pour ce genre de voyage. Salazar lui était plus petit, plus maigre et sa tenue était moins chaude que celle du Lion, heureusement, sa cape le réchauffait en permanence, c'est ça qu'il y avait de bien.

****\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il y avait des Détraqueurs********par ici****

****\- Parce qu'il n'y en avait pas jusqu'à présent.****

****\- D'où peut-il bien venir ?****

****\- Je n'en sais rien mais vu à quel point il est proche du groupe… Je pense que tes soupçons sont fondé, Salazar.****

****\- Magnifique. Et ces chevaux qui sont partit… Quelle poisse. C'est toujours comme ça avec toi ?****

****\- Comment ?****

****\- La poisse.****

****-Ah. On s'y fait !****

****\- Je ne pense pas pouvoir m'y faire, jusqu'à présent tout ce déroulait aussi bien que possible jusqu'à ce que tu débarque.****

****\- Arrête de râler, je sais que tu ra-folle secrètement de nos aventures et que quand on sera arriver, tu va t'ennuyer.****

****\- Peu probable !****

****\- On verra !****

Tout aussi tenace l'un que l'autre, Salazar et Godric ne semblaient pas en démordre, l'un jurant que l'autre s'ennuierait sans lui, et l'autre affirmant le contraire. Quel duo insupportable.

Et pourtant.

Salazar ne l'avouera jamais à voix haute mais il appréciait un minimum ce Débile. Même s'il semblait aussi bête que ces pieds, il l'avait sauvé plus d'une fois et avait démontrer quelques valeurs qui ne le laissait pas insensible. Il avait été courageux dans les moments les plus difficile, était hardis et avait démontré une certaine fidélité en leurs rencontre, chose qui l'avait perturbé. Cinq ans sans parler au moindre être humain ça laissait des traces et sa compagnie...Et bien, sa compagnie, aussi agaçante soit-elle, lui faisait du bien.

Seul point noir, c'était un sang-mêlé.

A moitié sorcier, à moitié moldu. Pouvait-il le supporter ? Seul le temps lui dirait mais pour le moment, il se contenterait d'accepté cette part magie au détriment de celle moldu.

La marche fut longue et difficile, les rochers montaient de plus en plus et se recouvraient d'humidité voir même de neige et de glace malgré le retour du soleil. Sans balais et surtout, à l'époque, voyager c'était quelque chose. Glissant un instant, Salazar ce rattrapa de justesse à un rocher et se dépêtra tant bien que mal en pestant.

****\- Ne me dit pas que tu as fait ce chemin pour venir dans ce village moldu Godric, beaucoup de danger et d'énergie gaspiller pour pas grand-chose en retour !****

****\- Arrête de rouspéter constamment Salazar on dirait un vieil homme ! Et pour te répondre, non, je suis passé à dos d'hypogriffe, le soucis c'est que j'ai du le laisser plus loin et qu'il c'est envolé, trop de danger, j'ai pas préféré prendre de risque.****

****\- Un hypogriffe ? Quel genre de sauvage est-tu ?****

****\- Le genre qui t'as sauver et qui te ramène au camps.****

****\- Silence et avance, idiot.****

Ignorant le gloussement insupportable de Godric, l'adolescent reprit son chemin aidant Godric quand il en avait besoin, et inversement. En fin de journée, ils avaient atteint l'autre côté de la montagne mais il restait au moins une bonne matinée pour tout redescendre. Assis près du feu de camps qui se trouvait dans une grotte qui les protégeaient du froid dû à la hauteur où ils se situaient, Langue de Serpent attendait en silence que Godric revienne de son «__excursion __» à la recherche de quelque chose à manger. Profitant du calme pour se détendre un minimum, l'adolescent c'était tassé sur lui même et enroulé dans sa cape, semblait lutter contre le sommeil. Avec un air aussi intense, le froid, la marche et son cœur fatigué...les pauses étaient plus que bénéfiques. Alors que ces yeux ce refermaient, il entendit des bruit de pat dans la neige et vit le plus vieux se ramener avec un lapin mort, attaché a sa ceinture et lui sourire.

****\- Fatigué à ce que je vois ?****

****\- Bonne vision. Pas trop froid ?****

****\- Non, ça va je suis un bon chasseur j'ai l'habitude du froid. Lapin pour ce soir.****

****\- ça me va tant qu'on mange quelque chose. Donne moi ça.****

Tendant la main, Salazar prit alors le lapin d'une de ses mains mutilé et sortit de sous sa cape, dans son autre main, une dague en argent élégamment décoré de plante et de ronce. S'occupant de dépiauté l'animal qui servirait de repas, Godric lui, s'installa à côté et l'observa faire.

****\- T'as l'habitude à ce que je vois.****

****\- En effet, j'ai du me débrouiller tout seul pour me nourrir,heureusement mon frère m'avait déjà apprit comment faire à l'époque.****

****\- Ton frère, il s'appelait comment ?****

S'arrêtant un instant, Salazar donc les mains étaient recouvertes de sang du lapin, reprit son occupation du moment et lui répondit d'une voix légèrement basse.

****\- Hydra. Il aurait-eu à peut-prêt ton âge s'il n'était pas mort comme un chien dans une prison moldu.****

Grimaçant sous les paroles de Salazar, Godric préféra ne pas répliqué face à cette révélation qu'il venait de lui offrir, et préféra orienté le sujet sur autre chose avant d'être coupé à nouveau par le Gardien de la Magie.

****\- Il te ressemblait. Un peu.****

****\- ...ah bon ?****

****\- Oui.****

****\- Et...tu t'es caché où pendant tout ce temps ? T'as pas l'air très sociable et tu semble ne pas vouloir te mêler aux moldus alors…****

****\- Les marécages, non loin des plaines, à l'Est de lu village où tu m'as trouvé.****

****\- Quoi ?! Depuis combien de temps t'étais caché là bas ?!****

****\- Cinq ans, pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi surpris ?****

****\- Que ce soit chez les moldus ou bien chez les sorciers, ce marécage n'est pas bien réputé, on raconte qu'il est maudit et que toutes personnes y pénétrant y mourraient !****

****\- J'ai faillit mourir de nombreuses fois, en effet, mais j'ai toujours survécut à cet endroit. Je ne voulait pas mourir ici.****

****\- Salazar, toutes les personnes qui y sont mortes ne voulaient certainement pas finir leurs vie là-dedans non plus tu le sais ?****

****\- Est-ce de ma faute s'ils n'ont pas eue la même chance que moi ? Non, alors cesses de me casser les pieds là dessus pour l'amour de la Magie, Godric !****

Agacé, Salazar avait arraché d'un geste sec la peau du lapin, ne laissant alors voir que sa chaire à vif et recouverte de sang. Les sourcils froncé, il semblait effrayant ainsi, aussi, Godric Gryffondor plissa ses paupières devant se spectacle glauque et malgré ses dires, continua.

****\- Tu te rend compte que c'est de la folie Salazar ? Je veux dire, c'est impressionnant !****

****\- ...Impressionnant ?****

****\- Oui. Je sais pas comment tu as fait pour survivre seul dans cet endroit pendant 5 ans sans perdre la raison, personnellement je n'aurais pas tenu une semaine !****

****\- ça c'est parce que t'es un fragile.****

****\- Hey !****

Se faisant pousser doucement par le Lion, Salazar ne pu s'empêcher de rire doucement devant la tête outré du chevalier qui venait sans même s'en rendre compte, réussir à percer la carapace froid et insensible du reptile.

****\- Et toi ?****

****\- Moi ? J'ai longtemps été sur la route, j'ai un peu voyagé dans tout le pays, c'était bien au début, surtout pour fuir les moldus qui nous chassaient…mais ça fatigue au bout d'un moment. J'ai fini par rencontrer un sorcier qui m'as parlé du groupe de survivants et depuis je suis avec eux, ça fait presque deux ans maintenant que nous voyageons en groupe pour trouver le maximum de sorciers et sorcières, et les emporter avec nous.****

****\- Où ça ?****

****\- Dans un endroit où nous seront en sécurité.****

****\- Arrête d'essayer de me faire rêver avec tes sous entendus. Dis moi en plus, et cesse de tourner autour du pot.****

Le rire de Godric lui fit soulevé un sourcil alors qu'il le voyait rire sans retenue.

****\- Quel impatient ! J'aime bien ça !****

****\- Je suis très patient quant il le faut, sache-le. Crache le morceau.****

****\- Nous autres sorciers, sommes entrain de nous regrouper pas très loin d'ici. Nous amassons un maximum des nôtres et nous les amenons à cet endroit où ils seront protégé. Le sorcier qui en as eu l'idée veux créer un sortilège magique qui nous rendrait invisible des moldus, nous et notre monde bien sur ! Une sorte de communauté secrète.****

****\- … On se cache encore malgré tout ça ?****

****\- Tu veux faire quoi d'autre ?****

****\- Les combattre. Leurs faire vivre la même chose que nous avons vécut pour qu'ils apprennent !****

****\- Apprendre quoi ? Nous craindre encore plus ? Ce n'est pas la bonne solution.****

****\- Alors quoi ?! Oublier ce que nous avons vécut, les millions de morts causé par leurs peurs et baisser les yeux, tourner le dos aux victimes et vivre dans le déshonneur ?!****

****\- Tu vois une autre solution peut-être ?!****

Le ton venait de monter, une nouvelle fois, entre le Lion et le Serpent qui se faisaient face, sourcils froncé et les voix grave, voir même venimeuse pour Salazar qui semblait en colère. S'apprêtant à parler, c'est Godric qui lui coupa la parole en premier cette fois-ci.

****\- Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de devoir me cacher, Salazar ?! Non, ça ne me fait pas plaisir, j'ai grandi et été éduqué dans un monde où moldus et sorciers, sorcières vivaient ensemble sans se cacher, je suis même l'incarnation de ce mélange de mondes ! Mais pour le bien des notre qui ont assez souffert de tout ça, je met de l'eau dans mon vin et j'accepte la situation ! Nous sommes trop affaiblis, trop marqué par leurs coup d'État et trop peu d'entre nous sont en forme pour protéger les blessés, on doit accepter cette solution et se cacher dans une bulle où nous vivrons ensemble pour laisser au temps, le temps de guérir les blessés et d'enterrer nos morts !****

****\- … Foutaises ! Tout ça c'est juste...de la lâcheté ! Ont devrait leurs rendre la pareil et les tuer, oui, tous les tuer et n'ignorer aucun de ses fichus moldus ! Ont devrait éventrer les femmes enceinte, pendre les hommes et massacrer leurs enfants ! Leurs familles et leurs amis ! Ne leurs laisser aucune chance ! Il ne méritent que ça ! C'est ce qu'ils ont bien fait avec nous non ?! Je les hais ! Ils devraient…. !****

S'arrêtant soudainement, c'est un son aiguë et remplie de douleur qui sortit de sa bouche dans un gémissement plaintif. Lâchant son couteau qui se planta dans le sol, la lapin tomba sur la roche froid alors qu'il portait sa main à sa poitrine, se tassant sur lui-même alors qu'il cachait son visage contre ses genoux, son cœur lui menant encore la vie dure malgré sa potion. Vraiment, il devait à tout prit améliorer la duré de cette potion ! Paniqué, Godric avait abandonné la couverture qu'il sortait de son sac de voyage pour se préparer à la nuit qui les attendait, et c'était presque jeté aussitôt sur le brun aux cheveux long. Le tenant par les épaules, il le regarde d'un air inquiet.

****\- Salazar ?****

Les yeux brûlant et lui piquant, le Sang-Pur tentait de ne pas pleurer de douleur. Par moment, ça faisait vraiment mal et toutes ces aventures, ces efforts, lui donnaient encore plus de douleur que d'habitude. L'air pour lui était presque irrespirable alors s'énerver comme ça ?

**_**_« Saly ? _**_******»****

Pendant quelques secondes, il cru entendre une voix familière et pourtant, ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu qu'il eu du mal à la reconnaître.

Hydra ?

Ouvrant lentement ces yeux d'argent, l'adolescent vit Godric ce tenir tout proche de lui, l'air terriblement inquiet et le tenant par les épaules. Un instant, l'image de son aîné se superposa face à la réalité et sans savoir ce retenir, laissa couler ses larmes.

Son cœur lui faisait si mal. Peut-importe le sens physique ou émotionnel, il avait mal. Et il était triste. Encore très triste, qu'importe les années qui passaient, ça ne partait pas.

Il fallait juste apprendre à vivre avec mais pour un jeune homme de 14 ans, cela restait encore très dur.

Le chevalier lui, sembla totalement perdu de voir ce garçon si froid et limite insensible éclater en sanglota devant sa personne. Que lui arrivait-il ? C'est en le voyant serrer sa cape au niveau de sa poitrine qu'il comprit et, maladroitement, tenta de le calmer comme il pouvait.

****\- Salazar...hey, calme toi…****

Il savait que le brun n'avait pas assez de cette potion pour le cœur et qu'il avait prit la dernière dose là veille. L'entendre respirer si difficilement lui fit mal lui aussi et il vient le prendre dans ses bras, l'attirant contre lui.

****\- Respire. Respire, Salazar. Lentement, prend ton temps. Tout va bien, ça va…****

Accroché à l'armure de son camarade, Salazar tentait douloureusement d'écouter les conseils de son ami alors que lentement, et difficilement, il regagnait un souffle à peu près correcte. Les yeux fermé et les larmes coulant le long de ses joues, il ne réagit même pas en sentant Godric s'installer un peu mieux contre la souche sèche dans son dos et près du feu. Le repoussant lentement, c'est, surpris qu'il sentit Godric le garder contre lui. Les yeux rougie et humide, il les relève sur le brun qui semblait gêner et qui s'expliquait.

****\- Non, reste encore un peu. On sait jamais, avec ton cœur. Ne parlons plus de ça tu veux bien ? Regarde dans quel état ça te met. Tu n'as plus de potion je le sais et je ne suis pas fort là dedans, alors repose toi tu veux bien ?****

__****« C'est ta stupidité qui m'as mit dans un tel état »****__fut les mots acerbes qui allaient franchir de ses lèvres quand une petite vague de douleur l'en empêche, confirmant les soupçons de Godric. Dans un soupire douloureux, Salazar murmura faiblement

****\- Ton armure n'est pas confortable.****

****\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Attend.****

Se décollant un peu du plus jeune, Godric retira alors un instant son armure qui protégeait sa poitrine, et laissa apparaître son torse musclé camouflé derrière un haut en toile beige. L'observant un instant, la main encore placé contre la poitrine, il le vit prendre la fameuse couverture qu'il allait sortir de son sac et se remettre confortablement à la même place qu'avant. De mauvaise foie, il soupira avant de regagner lui aussi la place contre le torse et l'épaule du brun, fermant les yeux alors qu'il attrapait la couverture qui leurs seraient bien pratique pour passer la nuit avec des températures aussi basse.

****\- Wingardium Leviosa.****

Ouvrant un œil, il vit le lapin qu'il avait fait tomber au sol, s'élever de ce dernier et ce mettre a flotter dans les air pour cuir lentement. La baguette sortie, Godric utilisait sa magie pour cuir l'animal sous le regard calme de Godric. Croisant son regard, Salazar le détourna aussitôt en tirant la tête, ne parlant pas alors qu'il ne voyait pas le sourire amusé du Lion.

****\- Tu respire mieux, c'est bien.  
\- J'ai encore mal.****

****\- Si tu as trop mal pour continuer, dit le moi, je te porterais.****

****\- Plutôt mourir que subir une telle honte.****

****\- Méchant.  
\- Merci.****

Un léger sourire avait étiré les lèvres du Serpent qui ferma ces yeux histoire de se reposer un peu, en attendant que cela cuise. Aucune paroles ne furent échangé de la soirée et c'est après leurs repas que le sorcier au langage de serpent, s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

* * *

_**_A suivre..._**_


End file.
